Time to Live
by loralee1
Summary: Post OotP No HBP Takes place summer after fifth year. After defeating Voldemort Harrry decides it's time for him to live his own life. No slash. Sequel to follow.
1. The End of Voldemort

The End of Voldemort 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and all his friends. I own nothing Warning: Language AU set summer after OotP, No HBP 

Harry Potter stood on the walk just outside of number 4 Privet Drive staring at the remains of his relative's house. He had his wand in hand and was bleeding from several cuts on his face and hands.

Several pops behind him had him whirling around wand raised, a curse on his lips before he recognized Amelia Bones and several of her Aurors. Another pop provoked a reaction from the Aurors and Harry became even tenser when he recognized Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts standing on the front lawn.

"Harry, my boy, what has happened?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Voldemort and Lestrange," came the clipped response.

The Auror wands came up as they started to spread out presumably looking for the Dark Lord and his evil bitch.

"Mr. Potter," said Bones, "please, explain that statement."

"Voldemort came here to kill me and my relatives. He brought Bellatrix Lestrange with him." He glared at the Headmaster, "The whole reason I was made to stay here was because I was supposed to be safe. Looks like you made another mistake there, doesn't it Headmaster."

Amelia Bones had never heard anyone sneer at Dumbledore in quite that tone of voice before. Dumbledore himself look rather taken aback.

Harry continued, now focusing his intense eyes on Amelia. "He just walked in. My relatives are out by the way, if any one cares. Voldemort threatened me. I taunted him. He tried to curse me. I dodged and sent a Reducto toward him. Bella tried a Crucio and I was able to dodge that too. I took her out and then _He_ got really angry and started telling me what he was going to do to my friends, there was this wave of magic, I was blown backwards out the door and the house collapsed."

The Aurors were standing, slack jawed, staring at Harry as he recited this in a cold voice. Amelia felt that something was missing from the tale.

"You took Lestrange out? Mr. Potter just how did you do that?" Bones ask.

Harry smirked slightly. "I am rather good with summoning charms, even if I do say so myself. She was standing between me and the kitchen so I just summoned the knives from there."

The blond Auror next to Amelia squeaked, "She's dead?"

Harry looked at him. "She certainly had a lot of knives in her when she hit the floor."

"Did Voldemort apparate or portkey away, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry glared at the headmaster and once more gave a very short answer, "No"

Amelia shook her head, "Albus, Mr. Potter said he was blown backward, he probably couldn't tell how He got away." She turned toward Harry, "You are very lucky Mr. Potter that He left when he did."

Harry snorted, "He didn't leave, he's still here."

Auror wands came up again and the blond next to Bones looked ready to wet himself.

"What do you mean, 'still here' Mr. Potter? The Dark Lord is obviously not still here as we are all still alive," said Bones in aggravation.

"He is right there," said Harry pointing to a spot not far away covered in debris with a roof truss lying across it.

"You can just see his feet sticking out. I'm pretty sure he is dead 'cause my head feels much better. Not many people can survive having a house dropped on them." Harry smirked again and one of the nearby Aurors snorted, trying to smother his laugh.

Amelia Bones saw that Dumbledore looked as shocked as she did at the idea that Voldemort was dead, killed by a fifteen-year-old boy.

"Are you saying you killed Voldemort, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry eyed him for a moment.

"That's what you said the prophecy was. I had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. Apparently I used 'the power he knows not'. I dropped a house on him. You should be happy. Unless of course you hoped I die taking him out."

At that moment a ministry owl dropped a letter at the feet of said boy.

"They probably want you to snap my wand for doing magic." He looked at the letter. "Yes, I've been suspended." He handed the letter to Amelia who read through it swiftly.

"I will take care of this Mr. Potter. If you will hand me your wand?" She said.

Dumbledore started to protest as Harry shrugged and handed over his wand. Amelia ran hers over it and muttered a word, then handed it back.

"There, Mr. Potter, I've removed the ministry tracking charms. You're free to use magic as if you were an adult. I think you deserve at least that much. I really don't understand why an exception hadn't already been made for you, with the threat you've been under."

Harry smiled slightly and waved the wand, "Accio Harry's trunk, Accio Hedwig's cage. Thank you Madam Bones. If you don't need me any longer, I think I'll be off."

"Harry, you must let me take you to--" began Dumbledore.

"No, I must do nothing of the sort, old man. You are not in charge of my life any more. I did what you wanted Voldemort is dead and the prophecy is finished. Leave me alone or Voldemort might not be the only powerful wizard to die today," said Harry in an icy tone. Then he levitated his belongings to the curb and stuck out his wand.

As the purple triple-decker bus pulled away from the curb Amelia Bones turned to the old headmaster she had a few more questions and Albus Dumbledore would be answering them to her satisfaction or she would know the reason why. Harry Potter had gained yet another supporter.

Revised 12/16/06


	2. Legacy

Time to Live 

By Loralee

Chapter 2 Legacy

Disclaimer: Not mine, rats!

Harry Potter got off the Knight bus in front of the Leaky Cauldron and dragged his trunk and owl cage into the dingy pub.

"Mr. Potter," exclaimed the old man behind the bar, "what can I do for you?"

"Hey Tom, I need a room if you have one," said Harry.

"Not a problem Mr. Potter. Do you want to go up now or into the Alley first?"

"Yeah, I need to go to Gringotts, Tom."

"Just leave your gear and I'll have it taken up to number thirteen."

Harry nodded, dropped the end of the trunk he was holding and went out the back door towards the portal to Diagon Alley.

As the portal opened he decided it had been way to long since he'd done any shopping but also knew that he'd better get it done today before the Prophet learned what he'd done this morning. He'd be mobbed then.

Harry made his way into Gringotts bank and up to a teller. He presented his key and asked to make a withdrawal. The teller examined his key closely and then told him his account had been flagged and he was requested to see his account manager before proceeding with his business, if possible. Harry nodded and followed another goblin that he recognized as Griphook through a maze of corridors to a nice office.

He was already seated and provided with tea when another goblin came into the office and took a seat behind the desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to interrupt your day but it is very important that we take the opportunity to resolve a couple of matters. I am Picklock and I have been assigned as your account manager. The previous manager for the Potter accounts was Screwloose who passed away nineteen months ago. During a routine audit of his accounts there were a few irregularities discovered in your accounts."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," said Harry rather dazed at this information.

"No, Mr. Potter, it is Gringotts who should be apologizing to you. You see Screwloose was very old and had let several matters slide, that should have been addressed. You should have met with him during your first visit to Gringotts several years ago. However our records show that you did not. Griphook is retrieving your Gringotts Secure Boxes now. It should have been made available during your first visit."

"Secure Boxes, sir?" ask Harry who had never heard of such a thing,

The goblin opened a large book on his desk and looked over it for a moment.

"Yes Mr. Potter our records indicate that you have two Secure Boxes on deposit available at this time. The first is Box HJP 1443 deposited on August 3 1980 by James Potter, to be released on or around July 31 1991. The second is Box HJP 4311 deposited on March 3 1995 by M. Wolf acting as agent for P. Grim to be released on the next Gringotts visit of Harry Potter which of course is today June 13 1995."

The goblin looked up at Harry.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several time before anything came out.

"You mean my father deposited a box for me just after I was born and no one bothered to tell me about it until now?" shouted Harry outraged.

"Well, yes and we are sorry for this, Mr. Potter," said the goblin, a little testily.

"Oh, well, I guess it couldn't be helped. I don't understand about the second box though. Who is it, oh P. Grim I get it." said Harry with a sad little laugh, it was a Sirius joke.

At that moment Griphook came back in carrying two metal boxes.

Picklock selected the one with the number 1443 embossed just beneath a Gringotts logo. Inserted a large key and turn it. Then told Harry to place his right hand on the logo and state his full name. Harry did and there was a click as the lid came loose.

Harry started to open the box when Picklock stopped him and suggest that he unlock the second box as well and then he, the goblin would leave Harry alone for a little while to look at his treasures. Picklock would then return after awhile and answer any questions Harry had. Harry agreed thinking that is was very thoughtful of the goblin to offer to do that.

The second box was identical to the first except for the numbers 4311 on it. Picklock also said that this box didn't open to Harry's name but to a password that was not listed on the goblin records and he hoped that Harry knew it. After a moments thought he did.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Harry to the raised eyebrows of the goblins.

The two goblins left the room and Harry drew the first box toward him with some hesitation. The box his father had put on deposit for him just days after he was born.

He opened the box and on the top laid an envelope with his name written across it.

Harry 

_Happy birthday son, you probably know what is in this box and you mother and I are sitting next to you as you open it but just in case something unpleasant has happened let me tell you a little about what is going on._

_This box was deposited in your name just after your birth; it is a tradition in the Potter Family to do this for each child. Along with setting up a trust fund to pay for your schooling and personal expenses upon starting Hogwarts. _

_You should receive your acceptance letter to Hogwarts soon if you haven't already._

_Inside this box you should find your account ledger for your trust fund. If I am not there with you do ask the goblin in charge of your accounts for help if you need it. This ledger will show current balances as well as your personal investments. Yes you do have some of those as you received several birthing gifts of stock and shares from various relatives. I expect you've gotten more over the years, as the Potters are a family who like to make money._

_At the age of eleven your trust fund becomes yours to do with as you wish though there is a yearly limit to your spending. We should have discussed possible investment strategies already._

_Also in this box you will find my copy of the Marauders Map, you should have already heard all of my stories, and you know that each of us had our own copy of the Map, until Filch confiscated Uncle Sirius's. Do not let your Mother know that you have this, as she will take it away and hurt me._

_Your copy of the Potter Family Grimoire is included here. Now that it is time for you to go to Hogwarts it is time for you to begin to learn the Family spells._

_In the small black box is your Potter Heir ring. Please wear it at all times. The larger box is the Potter crest cloak pin. Your Mother thinks that such pureblood status symbols are unnecessary but you do have a certain status in society to maintain still as she says that's no reason to be big headed and lord it over people. Don't ever forget son, your Mother is a very smart woman. _

_The last little book in this box is the most important if I'm not there to be with you, Harry. It holds the Potter Family secrets and history that you need to know. I hope you never have to learn of your ancestry through this book but as I am reminded our world is at war with a very evil man and should the worst occur I have taken the steps needed to not lose the knowledge of our heritage._

_Your Mother and I love you very much Harry._

_Your Dad,_

_James_

Harry folded the letter and wiped his face. He reached into the box and pulled out the small ring box and opened it to see a gold signet ring marked with a P. He placed it on the first finger of his right hand and it sized itself to his finger.

He drew in a shaky breath and pulled the three books, the old parchment and the other jewelry box from the Gringotts box and shoved it to one side. He wanted to take these things with him and didn't think he could take the box.

He eyed the book of Family history but decided to wait till later. He still had to open the box from Sirius and he didn't want the goblins to come in and find him crying. After everything that had happened already today and the letter from his Dad that left him with more questions he wasn't sure he could deal with what ever was in the box from Sirius.

With a deep, ragged breath he opened the second box. The expected envelope was on top.

Pup 

_You should be getting this around your birthday as Moony and me have been plotting. If you get this before then Well Done for escaping your keepers and pulling one over on the old man._

_There are some books on pranks and fun stuff in this box. There is also some more serious stuff. It's a well-kept secret between the Black's but most of us become aware of our demise before it happens. I have the feeling I won't see you again. If I am gone when you receive this be happy for me Pup, I've gone to be with your Mum and Dad. I've missed them so much and I'm sorry that I've abandoned you again. I just hope I didn't do something stupid like get run over by a car._

_If I'm gone please give the other envelope marked important papers to the goblins._

_Any way you should find two keys in here. One is a vault key make sure you check it out. The other is to a storage building in Muggle London. Your birthday present is there._

_Also there is a ring box. I had this ring made just for you. It's a Black Family ring. It designates you as my heir. You don't have to wear it as I noticed you don't wear your Potter ring either but I want you to know that I consider you my family, you are the son I wanted if I ever had one._

_Love_

_Sirius _

Harry was feeling exhausted and looking at the ring, gold with a tiny Black Grim's head embedded in the upper portion of the B when the goblins came back into the office.

"Mr. Potter I am sorry to disturb you but word has spread that you are here, in Gringotts and that you defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort this morning. That he is most truly and sincerely dead this time. I, that is we goblins, owe you a debt of gratitude Mr. Potter how may we thank you."

Harry shook his head. "I thought I'd have more time before anyone found out. I needed to do some shopping and was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight but I don't want to get mobbed. You don't have to thank me. I had to do it to defend myself."

"Mr. Potter could I recommend perhaps staying in a Muggle hotel tonight. I can provide you with a portkey to this office tomorrow for you to complete your business. Gringotts can provide you with what is called a credit card for expenditures in the Muggle world and we would allow you to use another exit from Gringotts that leads directly into the muggle world."

"That would be great. Oh my stuff is at the Cauldron I'll have to go get it," said Harry trying heard to think through his tiredness.

"Allow me Mr. Potter. Griphook please collect Mr. Potter's belongings. Explain to Tom if you would," said Picklock. Griphook sped out of the office. Picklock in the mean time brought out a credit card and ID card for Harry. He called in another goblin who brought in the portkey and arranged reservations with a muggle hotel by using what appeared to Harry to be a muggle cell phone.

Less than half an hour later armed with a credit card and a great deal of muggle cash, his trunk and owl cage Harry Potter was resting in a luxury suite in one of the finest Hotels in London not quite sure just what had happened.

Revised 12/16/06


	3. Goblin Deals

Time to Live 

By Loralee

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and his vault, Park Place, a winning Lotto ticket, a Dairy Queen franchise and/or a brand new computer with lots of memory, sadly I don't.

Harry Potter woke with a start and tried to recall just where he was. After a few moments the previous day's memories returned; Voldemort, Dumbledore, Gringotts, boxes, Hotel. Yeah that was it. He was in the nicest bedroom he'd ever been in.

Harry got up and tried out the bathtub with the bubble jets and then decided he was starving. He looked through a black folder on the desk and noticed the Hotel had room service and a restaurant; along with dry cleaning, barber, boutique and men's store on the lower level.

Harry left his room intent on food but noticed the looks he was receiving from other guests. He decided to check out the men's store; maybe some decent clothes would put a stop to the glares he was receiving. The store struck Harry as a really snooty place. His uncle would like it he decided but he needed clothes and he was here.

The man in the store almost ignored Harry but at last ask if he could help him.

"Yes, please," said Harry politely, pulling out a thick roll of muggle cash the goblins had thrust on him last night. "I need some decent clothing, I borrowed some to make do but I really would like to have something that fits."

Harry laughed to himself as the man's eyes bugged out of his head and he practically tripped over his own feet trying to suck up and help Harry.

A short time later Harry proceeded to breakfast feeling like a new man. He was still getting looks but this time recognized that it was because he looked very nice in some really expensive clothing. He'd only gotten one outfit but he was determined to buy more clothes just as soon as possible.

After breakfast Harry checked with the front desk that his room was reserved for a couple more nights.

Harry left his belongings and took the portkey to Gringotts.

"Ah Mr. Potter, good morning you look much better today," said Picklock.

"Good morning, I feel better too. Like I can think again. So besides looking at my vaults is there anything I need to do? I was a bit confused yesterday."

The goblin smiled a tight, almost evil smile. "Yes, Mr. Potter, there are a couple of matters that need to be taken care of. You left a bundle of papers on my desk yesterday. I was quite surprised to discover an active will for a supposed Death Eater."

Harry shook his head and remembered the papers from the box Sirius had left.

"Oh uh, I was supposed to give them to you but I don't know what they were. I guess I didn't pick them up with the rest of my things."

"That is quite alright, Mr. Potter. I sorted though a bit of it last evening and things have been rather busy this morning. You see, with the will of Sirius Black active it brought several things to light one of which is that the ministry never actually convicted Sirius Black of any crimes. He was incarcerated in Azkaban without trial. Gringotts was given falsified information. If Mr. Black were still alive he could have quite a law suite."

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain. Under Ministry Law a person of suspicion can be held for a maximum of six months without trial. After that time they must be released or be summoned to trial. Mr. Black was not. The Ministry sent paperwork to freeze Mr. Black's assets, which we did. Gringotts can only freeze the asset of convicted criminals, however Mr. Black was not convicted. The Ministry has been trying for years to confiscate the assets of imprisoned Death Eaters. Including Mr. Black, who they were holding illegally.

However, with an active will in front of me, I sent for the supporting documentation for Mr. Black's conviction and found that the Ministry could not provide it. Thus releasing the freeze on the estate. The Black Family could make a claim on the Ministry but as Mr. Black was the last Heir in the direct line, the Family is left with out a Head. You of course are Mr. Black's sole beneficiary but not his Heir."

"Yes I am," said Harry not really thinking about it, "at least, that's what the letter said. See Sirius gave me a ring." And he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

The goblin's grin had gotten wider. "Oh, Mr. Potter, this could change things. Have you had the ring on?"

No, I wasn't sure how I felt about it and didn't think of it this morning."

"Then by all means put the ring on and see if the Magic accepts you." Said Picklock.

"I don't understand 'magic accepts' me?" said Harry holding the ring.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. If Mr. Black gave you a ring then he intended for you to be his Heir but in order to become the Head of the Black Family the Magic of the Family must accept you. Mr. Black never claimed the Headship so the Black Family has been leaderless for sometime."

Harry placed the ring on the ring finger of his right hand, the ring sized itself and then began to glow and swell. The ring became two times bigger than it had been. Harry stared at in shock. As the glow faded the Potter ring on the first finger of that hand also began to glow and enlarged. Harry sank further into his chair with a sigh.

"I'll bet that means something, doesn't it? Why do I always have to be weird?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you are the official Head of both the House of Potter and the House of Black. You've made me a very rich goblin today, Mr. Potter."

"Why don't you just call me Harry, sir? I don't understand why the Potter ring changed."

"Well Harry, the Black Family is very old and uses the old laws of inheritance. If the heir accedes to the Headship before their majority they are automatically emancipated. The Potter Family doesn't follow that rule but when the Black magic accepted you and you became officially an adult, the Potter ring became the Head ring. You now have full access to both estates. What would you like to do?"

Harry gave him a dirty look. "I have no idea. Well, yes I do. I want to take a holiday, I want to do some shopping and not get mobbed, I want to relax on a beach and not have people stare at me. That's what I want."

Picklock looked at Harry for a long moment and then said slyly, "If I can make that happen for you, Mr. Potter, may I stay the account manager for both the Potter and Black accounts? I assure you that I am very good at my job and if you allow, I will make both of us even richer."

Harry looked back at Picklock and then reached out his hand, "Deal!"

Harry and Picklock spent the rest of the morning discussing the two estates and the best ways of increasing Harry's wealth. If Harry made money, Picklock would make money.

They had a light lunch together and then Picklock had Griphook escort Harry to his vaults. He wanted to visit both the vault Sirius had left him and the Potter family vault. Picklock told him to take as much time as he wanted but to be sure to stop back by the office when he was done, as he would have something ready for Harry's signature by then.

The Potter Family vault was an eye opener. Harry had thought that there was nothing left that would tell him of his family. He was quite wrong. Besides piles of gold and jewels there was a lot of jewelry, weapons, books, trunks full of old clothing, a full suit of plate mail with the Potter crest, furniture, artwork, and what appeared to be a lot of junk.

Harry spent some time looking through the odds and ends and picked out a few things to take with him. The books were old and many of them were in languages he couldn't read. Harry suspected that he would need someone to appraise them and see if there were any useful ones. Maybe Remus or Hermione would like the job.

Harry didn't go to the Black Family vault but did go into the vault Sirius had left a key for. There was a small pile of money and what Harry thought was Sirius' school trunk. There was an old Gryffindor quidditch uniform and a collection of chocolate frog cards; several dung bombs, a couple of battered textbooks and a picture album. Harry was excited at first to find the picture album and found pictures of his dad, Sirius and Remus on the first pages but then was embarrassed to discover the rest of the book was filled with pictures of naked women or girls, half undressed and wearing a Gryffindor school robe.

When Harry finally returned to Picklock's office he had with him several items he thought had belonged to his parents and a lot of questions for Remus Lupin.

Picklock had him sign some papers and then provided him with a magical cell phone. Some enterprising muggleborn had come up with a way to create a magical communication device to look like and interact with muggle cell phones and had gotten the financial backing to manufacture them by offering the first ones at cut rate prices to the goblins. Picklock provided Harry with the phone and a goblin made glamour anchored in a metal band that fit around Harry's upper arm. The glamour was undetectable by wizard magic and would allow Harry to do his shopping in the Wizard world incognito.

Harry would have four more days at the muggle hotel and then would take a muggle flight out of the country to a beachfront resort in the Bahamas.

Revised 12/16/06


	4. Bahama Surprises

Time to Live 4 

By Loralee

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine I just having him over for a beach party, the beach and resort are mine and you are all invited.

Harry Potter lay in the sun on the white beach watching several young and scantily clad women play a game involving a ball, a net and lots of jumping. Harry Potter was enjoying the first vacation of his life. He had vowed it would not be the last.

He'd been staying in this resort for ten days. There had been some trouble to begin with. Harry's luck seemed to run that way. The first day he was there he'd gotten badly sun burnt. When he'd ask at the front desk what he could do for it they had sent up a healer. It was then that Harry realized that the resort people knew he was a wizard. The healer had run several scans, healed his sunburn and then prescribed several nutrient potions because she said he was far to thin to be healthy.

A call to Picklock reassured Harry that although the resort people knew who he was they would be most discrete, as the Potter Family owned 75 percent of the stock of the hotel.

The manager had been most helpful and Harry had made a couple of trips into the magical section of the island, under glamour of course.

Harry had filled out from the potions and acquired a tan. He felt like he could relax although after ten days of doing mostly nothing he was beginning to be bored. He'd been looking over travel brochures and thinking about going elsewhere. He was beginning to want something more exciting than lying on the beach looking at the girls to do.

When the girls finished their game and left the beach in a giggling group Harry picked up his shirt and towel and went back to his room. He wanted a butter beer and decided to walk down to the magical section. He'd seen a travel agency in the small magical block and though he might check it out as well.

Wearing sandals, swimming shorts and a brightly printed Hawaiian shirt Harry wandered slowly along looking into the glass fronts of the magical stores. He found the seedy little tavern and went in for his butter beer.

Harry stood in the doorway for a minute waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Then looked around for a seat. His attention was caught for a moment by a figure lounging against the bar. He shook his head, that couldn't be who he thought it was just a chance resemblance. Harry stepped up to the bar and opened his mouth, when he noticed the man was missing a hand.

Harry's wand was out in a second and tucked against the man's throat as he snarled, "Well, hello Peter, fancy meeting you here."

Peter Pettigrew's eyes widened at the sudden attack and someone saying his name.

"W Who are you?" he stuttered.

Harry having forgotten he was under glamour canceled it with a muttered word and smiled an evil smile at Peter.

H H Harry, Merlin Harry, thank the gods I've found--" Peter's voice was cut off with a squeak as Harry jammed the wand more forcefully into his neck.

With a glance at the stunned barkeeper Harry asked that the man call the local Auror's.

A few moments later local law enforcement was there and Peter Pettigrew, rat animagus, Death Eater and all around bad guy was in custody.

The bar keeper and the local wizard police had been impressed with having Britain's famous Harry Potter on their island. Harry explained about Peter and they had cast several restraining spells on him.

The bar keeper gave Harry a butter beer on the house and one of the regular patrons of the bar turned out to be a reporter for the local paper.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask you a couple of questions?"

"I guess," said Harry reluctantly.

"I know that you don't speak to reporters very often, Mr. Potter if I ask something you can't or don't want to answer I promise I won't write about it," the reporter said.

Harry nodded, "Call me Harry. What do you want to know?"

"Well I heard what you told the LEO's about this Pettigrew joker. You came after him yourself does that mean that you don't believe the British Ministry's claims that they are doing everything they can to round up the Death Eaters?"

"Uh, I haven't seen a paper or heard any news while I've been on vacation but Fudge knew about Voldemort's return for an entire year before he acknowledge it. The only thing he did during that time was try to make me out to be a delusional, attention seeking brat so I doubt they are doing much of anything to catch any Death Eater's still out there."

"How many followers do you think Voldemort had?"

"I'm not really sure, he named seven after his rebirth over a year ago. We caught eleven at the ministry in June, he only had Bellatrix Lestrange when he attacked me, Peter was here. Of the first seven, only one wasn't at the Ministry and that was Goyle. But if the Ministry used Veritaserum like they should have I'll bet the Malfoy can name most if not all of the Death Eater's and Pettigrew could name the rest I'm sure."

"You knew the names of Death Eaters for a year before Minister Fudge acknowledged that Voldemort was back?" asked the reporter.

"Oh, yes, I told him. He just couldn't believe that his mate, Malfoy was a Death Eater. After all Malfoy was big campaign contributor and he'd claimed imperious the first time around."

"There's been speculation in the British papers that you may not be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. That you may continue your education elsewhere?"

"You can't believe anything the Prophet writes about me. I plan on finishing my education at Hogwarts, all my friends are there."

"What are your career goals Harry?"

"Well at one time I would have liked to become an Auror but I have no desire to work for the current Ministry. I have discovered I don't really have to work, maybe if the quidditch ban unfairly imposed by Delores Umbridge during her reign of terror last year is revoked I might like to play professionally." Harry grinned and added, "I also enjoyed teaching defense to my fellow students last year in a club we had."

"Reign of terror?" asked the reporter.

"Well, she changed the rules anytime there was anything she didn't like, she used this nasty quill in detentions that used the students blood as ink when we had to write lines and can you imagine trying to learn Defense without ever touching your wand? She even went so far as to tell the caretaker he could whip some students."

"This was a teacher?"

"Yes, specifically appointed by Fudge."

"Can I ask about girlfriends?"

"No, I won't discuss that."

The reporter nodded, "Is there a way to contact you Harry. I'd like to send you a copy of the article I write."

"Care of Picklock, Gringotts London."

Harry finished his butter beer waved good-bye and beat a hasty retreat to the magical travel agency replacing his glamour as he went. He wanted to be far away before anyone in Britain got wind of him being here.

Twelve hours later the article about the capture of Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater by Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived-to-drop-a-house-on-You-Know-Who was picked up by the Daily Prophet and reprinted in it's entirety. Less than twenty-four hours later the Fudge government fell as Fudge was removed from office by a vote of no confidence and droves of students began filing abuse reports against Delores Umbridge.

Revised 12/16/06


	5. The Magical Kingdom

Time to Live 5 

Chapter 5 The Magical Kingdom

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, bummer

Harry was in line waiting for the amusement park gates to open and looking at the fold out map he had been given when he heard the conversation around him. A group of coaster enthusiasts were debating the best route to take to be first on the coaster they wanted to ride. When they noticed Harry standing alone and looking interested they invited him to join them if he could keep up.

When the gates opened Harry ran with the group through the park to the largest coaster there. After one ride Harry was hooked and spent the morning with the group going from coaster to coaster and getting back in line on a few that weren't as busy. Several members of the group told Harry about other parks and coasters, the pros and cons of the different rides, the must rides and the don't bothers.

As the lines began to lengthen in the afternoon, Harry said good bye to his new friends in order to see some more of the park and try some of the milder rides.

Harry Potter sat on a bench in the shade with his shoes off eating an ice cream cone when he realized that he was being watched. A small girl was looking intently at him.

"Hi there." He said looking around for her parents.

"Hi, Harry Potter," said the little girl; "I have a book about you at home that says you are a hero, can you help me find my daddy? I think he's lost." Her lower lip was beginning to tremble.

"You can't find your Dad?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but you're in my book." The lip trembled a little more and Harry decided he needed to do something quick before the child started to cry. He slipped his shoes on and held out a hand.

"Well let's ask the ice cream guy there if there is a place for lost parents, ok?"

She nodded and took Harry's hand. They walked over to the vendor and Harry told the man that the little girl was lost. The vendor radioed for security and as they waited Harry bought little Sharli an ice cream. By the time security got to them, Sharli's father had been found. Harry slipped off while she was telling her father that Harry Potter had rescued her.

It was nearly dark when Harry was again recognized. He was in line for a mild ride that all ages seemed to like.

"Mommy, I want my picture taken with Harry Potter," said the little girl in line just in front of Harry.

"Lisa, Harry Potter is a real person he's not here. You can get your picture taken with Mickey Mouse in the morning at breakfast," said the mother.

"No, Mommy, I want one with Harry Potter, now!" The tone was not quite whining.

"Lisa, I told you, this is a pretend place and Harry Potter is a real person, not a Disney character. You remember we talked about real and imaginary before?" the mother sounded tired and frustrated.

"But he's standing right there, Mommy, please Harry can I take a picture with you?" asked the girl pointing and then speaking directly to Harry.

The mother tried to shush the girl and lightly smacked the pointing finger. "Don't point Lisa." Then she turned to Harry, "I'm sorry, I really don't know what gotten into--" She trailed off in shock.

Harry sighed in resignation. Maybe, he thought, I should have been using my glamour.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said.

"I don't believe it," said the mother.

"Told you," said the child to her mother and then added to Harry, "Do you want to ride with us, Harry?"

"Lisa, he might want to ride with his friends," said the woman.

"That's ok Ma'am, I'm here by myself. I'd like to ride with you if that's all right," said Harry smiling at the little girl.

"I'm Lisa Wilson that's my mommy, she's a witch."

"Lisa!"

Lisa's eyes grew round and she covered her mouth with a hand.

Harry smirked and eyed the crowd around them though no one appeared to be paying attention.

"I don't think that's something that you should have said, is it Lisa?"

"I'm sorry, mommy," said Lisa. Her mother just shook her head.

"Mr. Potter I--" then she broke off not quite knowing what to say.

"It's just Harry, ma'am," said Harry still smiling.

Lisa bounced up and down and latched firmly onto Harry's hand.

"Wait until I tell daddy. Do you have a girl friend, Harry? Daddy says I have to be sixteen to date and that's forever. Will you come and see me then?"

Lisa's mother was slowly turning red at the steady stream of words from the little girl. Harry just laughed and tried to answer what he could.

Sometime later when the 'wild ride' was over Harry allowed his picture to be taken with Lisa.

Then he joked, "If you're going to sell this picture please wait till I'm out of the area."

Ann Wilson replied, "I wouldn't do that. The tabloids are horrid and you're too nice a boy," then she blushed, "er, young man."

Harry waved it off, "Actually, you've been awfully nice to me but I think it could be dangerous for Lisa to be in a public photo with me. Take another with just me, wait a few days and see if it'll sell."

Harry moved to the sign for the ride they had just ridden and smiled brightly, with Mr. Toad looking over his shoulder.

He said his good byes and by midnight had left Florida, wearing his glamour.

Several days later Harry Potter smiled brightly from the front page of the Daily Prophet and Lisa Wilson had a brand new book The Hogwarts Adventures of Harry Potter and a small addition to her future education fund.

Revised 12/16/06


	6. Quidditch and Correspondence

Time to Live 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

Quidditch and Correspondence

Harry checked into the magical Hilton in Salem under goblin glamour and using the name Nigel Grim. He wasn't ready to be recognized again. Picklock had recommended the magical sector because he wanted to be able to forward some of the mail for Harry that had been collecting at Gringotts.

The packet of mail was sent to the Salem branch of Gringotts then forwarded to the Hilton. The desk clerk had it for Harry as he checked in. Harry checked the seal on the packet and then noticed a large group of teens gathered in the lobby.

"What is that about?" ask Harry.

"Oh, we are a portkey entry to the Fitchburg Finches quidditch stadium and there is a game this afternoon, Mr. Grim. I believe we still have tickets available if you are interested," said the desk clerk.

"Oh yes, I'd like to go to a game. Can you charge my room for the ticket or do you need me to pay now?" Harry was rather excited. The next best thing to playing quidditch was watching it.

"I'll charge your room sir." Then he signaled to the valet. "Please show Mr. Grim to 28 and provide him with a Finches ticket."

Harry followed the valet to his room and dropped off his mail. He went to the hotel dinning room and grabbed a quick bite before porting to the stadium for a great game between the Fitchburg Finches and the Moose Jaw Meteorites.

The seat was excellent and the play exciting but it was the announcement just before the game began that sparked the most interest. The American Quidditch League was sponsoring a quidditch camp for youth between the ages of 15 and 18 starting in just a week. The announcement was that there were still spaces open and that applications could be collected at the information desk after the game.

Harry was happy when he returned to the Hilton and his room late that evening with the application for the quidditch camp. His smile faded some when he remembered the packet of mail waiting for him.

Harry 

_Mum' s going spare. She says if you needed a holiday you should have come to the burrow. She really gave Dumbledore a piece of her mind, rattled the rafters she did. He told her it was your destiny to destroy Voldemort and that you knew it and that if you wanted a holiday we should abide by your wishes. _

_I just want to know what's going on. Mum says 'come home soon'._

_Ron_

That gave Harry pause and he dug through the pile of mail for the one from Dumbledore.

Dear Harry 

_I must once again offer my apologies though I do not expect your forgiveness. I can only hope that one day you will at the least understand the reasons behind my choices._

_I will not try to find you or persuade you to return before you are ready. I do hope you will return to Hogwarts to finish your schooling. I believe that even though you have fulfilled the prophecy you have much to offer the Wizarding World and we have much to offer you. _

_I should warn you that there are still followers of Voldemort loose but you have shown that you are quite capable of taking care of yourself. Please be vigilant Harry and enjoy your holiday._

_If you need anything at all please do not hesitate to ask. I will refuse you nothing and ask nothing in return._

_With much affection_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry couldn't quite believe it. Dumbledore wasn't going to come after him and drag him back. Harry held the letter thinking about that. He had fulfilled his destiny, done what Dumbledore wanted so Dumbledore was apparently going to let him live his life.

Harry began to smile once more and filled out the quidditch camp application to post in the morning. He'd hesitated to begin with because he'd need to go as Harry Potter, Nigel Grim was too old to attend the youth camp. The only thing he'd need to worry about was catching the snitch and possibly rogue Death Eaters trying to kill him. No worries.

Harry 

_Your note was unacceptable. 'Killed Voldy going on holiday' was not enough information. I am so angry with you, you prat. You had better write or better yet telephone me as soon as you get this, Harry Potter! _

_I am very worried about you. _

_Hermione_

_PS I'm proud of you, congratulations. _

After reading the letter from Hermione Harry thought that he might have to worry more about her killing him, that the Death Eaters. Included in her note was a separate parchment with Hermione's telephone number. Harry decided he'd better call her soon.

Dear Mr. Potter 

_I want to personally let you know that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and the Wizengamot has authorized reparations for false imprisonment to be paid to his estate. I have been informed that Mr. Black had unfortunately passed away and I am sorry for your loss._

_The Death Eaters captured at the Ministry in June will be going to trial starting August 4th. I would ask that you let me know if you will be available to testify against these men. _

_The Wizarding world owes you a debt of gratitude Mr. Potter, as do I personally. If there is anything that I may do for you please let me know._

_Sincerely_

_Amelia Bones _

_Minister of Magic_

Harry was stunned by the information in Bones' letter. Sirius was vindicated and Fudge was no longer minister. Harry briefly wondered how that had happened but didn't give it much thought.

Harry 

_Gran and I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything that we have or can do for you, just let us know. I can't tell you how I felt when we saw the paper that 'she' was dead. I would have liked to do it myself but I'm glad she is gone. _

_Gran took me to get a new wand; Ollivander said this one should work much better than my Dad's did. _

_See you on the train if not before._

_Neville_

It was getting late and Harry decided to put off writing his replies until morning. He'd taken out his magical cell phone to call Hermione when he realized that it would be the middle of the night where she was. As he gathered up the loose letters he found one more unopened.

Dear Harry 

_I can't believe that you went after Peter by yourself. I wish you had let me know so I could have helped. I don't understand how you found him. I have been hunting him since you got rid of Voldemort. The Ministry used Veritaserum and cleared Sirius. _

_I know I failed you, that I let you down by not being there when you needed me, but I promise to make it up to you if you'll let me. Just let me know where you are and I promise I'll help you hunt down the rest of the death eaters, if that is what you are doing._

_Remus_

Harry shook his head over Remus' letter. What in the world would make Remus think he was actively hunting Death Eaters? He must be mental thought Harry. He would definitely write and reassure Remus that he was doing nothing of the kind. Maybe he'd let him know about the quidditch camp.

When Harry received the acceptance letter from The American League Youth Quidditch Camp the first thing he did was go down the street from the Hilton to a nearby magical sporting goods shop and purchase a new broom.

He supposed that his broom was still chained in the dungeon at Hogwarts and reminded himself to write to McGonagall about getting it back. Even if he had it with him he was unsure if he would want to take a chance on it being damaged by using it.

On display was the newest American designed racing broom, a Spitfire 1600, which Harry drooled over for twenty minutes before debating with the clerk over the merits between it and the British made Firebolt. The deciding factor in the purchase of the Spitfire was that the shop did not have the Firebolt in stock.

Harry also purchased new pads and gloves, polishing kit, carry case, crimson practice robes similar to his Gryffindor robes, a practice snitch and lastly a jersey in Chudley Cannon's colors for Ron. The clerk threw in a Quidditch Illustrated for free because of the large purchase.

Harry spent a couple of days playing tourist in the Salem area. He visited the site of the famous witch trials, took a tour of the museum there and watched a reenactment of a witch burning. It was somewhat surreal but the other wizarding tourist seemed to enjoy it

He also wrote several letters.

Dear Ron 

_My mail finally caught up with me. Gringotts is forwarding everything. I sent your Mum a package from my last stop. It should be there by now but if not tell her I'm fine and will come to dinner when I get back if I'm still welcome._

_I found this shirt and though of you. Tell everyone there 'hi'._

_Harry_

_Dear Remus_

_I didn't go after Peter, I just happen to find him. I'm not looking for trouble; I'm just taking a little holiday. I will be back at Hogwarts in the fall. Was glad to hear about Sirius. Maybe we can get together when I get back._

_Harry_

_Dear Neville_

_You don't owe me anything. I already have what I want, your friendship. I hope we can meet in Diagon Alley before school. _

_Harry_

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I wanted to inquire as to the status of my Quidditch ban and broom. Even if I can no longer play I would like to have my broom back as it was a gift from my godfather._

_Also please send my school letter to Gringotts care of Picklock and it will find me. I do not wish to be an Auror any longer so please do not try to talk Snape into letting me in to Potions if I don't make the required marks._

_Thank you,_

_Harry_

He dropped the mail packet off at the Salem Gringotts to be included in their over seas dispatches. The packet of mail would go to Picklock who would owl it to its respective destinations.

Harry took the floo from his hotel to a very large airport in New York City. The floo came out in a VIP lounge and a very nice witch directed him to the ticket counter to pick up his tickets. He would be flying first to Denver Colorado where he had a four-hour lay over and then would fly to Billings Montana. From there his directions were a bus to an Indian Reservation and a port key terminal in the back of a gift shop.

Harry enjoyed every bit of the trip but was beginning to be very tired by the time he arrived in the little gift shop.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the young man behind the counter as Harry stepped into the shop.

"Hi, yes I'm supposed to catch a ride to camp here?" said Harry using the words his letter had suggested.

"Oh, ok, transport will be leaving from out back in another uh, twenty minutes. You can look around in here or wait outside. There are some benches and a drink machine out back," said the young man with a wave toward a screen door in the back wall of the room.

Harry nodded and went to the back of the store trying not to gawk at all of the stuff for sale. If he weren't quite so tired he'd look for a present for some of his friends but at the moment all he wanted was something to drink and a place to rest.

There were two vending machines, three long benches and a marked circle outside. Harry fished for change and bought a cola and some crisps from the machines and plopped down on one of the benches.

A sandy haired boy with a duffle at his feet nodded at him and then continued to stare off into space.

There was a sound just behind Harry and he jumped, and then noticed an old man. The man sat down on the same bench.

"Greetings Warrior," he said to Harry. Harry could see the other boy take notice.

"Um, hello," said Harry.

The old man gazed at Harry and with a strange smile said, "Your journey is not yet done, Warrior."

Harry grinned and answered, "Only a little farther though, right, after the portkey it will be done."

The old man smiled wider, "This is not the journey I speak of, Warrior, the spirits have sent me to remind you, though you have earned this time of rest do not forget that you must return to your tribe. You must unite the tribes of your great house for only then will your nation become strong and good again. You have a great destiny, Warrior, and your journey has only just begun. The Evil One's end was only an end for him, for you it was but the beginning of your journey."

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up at the man's words and he heard the boy on the next bench snicker.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" said the young man from the shop. He was holding a length of rope that Harry guessed to be the portkey.

"The spirits sent me to speak to the Warrior who has been touch by lighting," said the old man with dignity.

Harry immediately brushed at his bangs to make sure his scar was covered.

The younger man shook his head, "You aren't suppose to be here. Ma will have a fit if she can't find you." Then he looked at Harry, "Don't let him bother you. He likes to play the old wise Indian but he is just old."

There was a pop and three teens appeared in the marked circle.

"Good, this is enough for a group. Step in here." He motioned to the sandy haired boy and Harry then handed them the rope and the three new teens also grabbed on and with a touch of the young man's wand they were swept away by the portkey.

Harry fell over on landing as usual still feeling the old man's knowing gaze. Now he just had to figure out what it meant and why these things always happened to him.

Revised 1/18/07


	7. Quidditch Camp

Time to Live 8 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter 'verse if I did I'd have a lot more money than I do now.

Quidditch Camp

The portkey deposited Harry and the others in a marked circle a short walk away from a large wooden building. A man stood just outside of the circle.

"Welcome, please follow the white flags to the registration area." And pointed toward the line of white flags leading to the building. Harry could see lines of blue, red, green and yellow flags leading away from the building and larger colored flags in the distance.

Inside the building were several desks with letters hang above them. Another man standing in the doorway said, "Please line up under the first letter of your last name."

Harry found the one labeled M-P and went over. A lady sat behind the desk and waved him forward.

"Please have a seat young man. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, ma'am," said Harry.

She scanned down the list in front of her and made a check mark next to his name. Then she pulled out another paper.

"Ok, I have you down as a seeker?" She looked up for his nod. "You will be in Pine Creek cabin in the blue section. Here is a map of the grounds; your cabin, the dining hall, blue section pitch, workshops, infirmary, commissary and activity areas are clearly marked. Here is a timetable with blue group activities on it. What workshops are you interested in?"

Harry was at a loss, "I don't know ma'am, what are available?"

The lady frowned then looked to see if there was anyone waiting in line. There wasn't so she pulled out another paper.

"Here is the list. I can answer questions if you need me to."

Harry quickly scanned the list.

"Oh, I'd like the seekers special session, of course, and the broom care and maintenance class, the broom design workshop sounds fun, game tactic's and strategies, what's team building?" asked Harry.

"That's a good one for captains. It's full of ideas for getting a team to work together, play stronger and learn to depend on each other."

Harry nodded, "I'd like that. How many can I take?"

"Maybe you'd like to add a few non quidditch activities?" said the lady with a smile.

"Oh ok, umm, apparition class? I'm not old enough for that am I?" asked Harry confused.

The lady looked surprised for a moment then glanced down at the paper with Harry's name. She tapped it with her wand.

"I see, you are from England, let me explain. The United States Ministry follows the International laws for apparition and provides provisional licenses for children age 12-14 to Apparate, when with a parent or guardian. At age 15 you are eligible for limited licensing. The applicant must take an approved course and pass and then they are granted a limited license. None of the South American countries license apparition, so for the youth that come here to camp to legally Apparate in this country we offer the licensing course. I believe you have to be older in Britain?"

Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

"'Well if you take the course here, you will be granted an international limited license which will allow you to Apparate there as well, under the International Confederation Laws. Would you like to take the class?"

"Yes ma'am, uh what does limited mean?"

"There are three levels of apparition licenses; provisional, limited and unlimited. Limited are usually issued to young people or wizards of medium strength. If you can pass the extra portions of the test you can be granted an unlimited license for distance and dual apparition."

She waved her wand and summoned a booklet from a table at the side of the room.

"Here is the theory book, have it read by the time of the workshop."

Harry grinned, added the booklet to the papers he already held and then looked back at the workshop list.

"I don't really know what else, oh, this dueling competition." Harry looked at the lady eagerly. She gave a small laugh.

"Sounds good. You can add workshops any time up to the day before the workshop provided there is room. Just come back here and speak to whoever is on duty. Here is a list of other activities available. You don't have to sign up for this list."

Harry scanned it quickly and saw things like broom obstacle course, baseball, swimming, nature hiking, horseback riding and quadpot.

The lady went on, "We do ask that you do not use magic in the common areas nor on your fellow campers. Offensive spells are highly frowned on and violent behavior will get you expelled from the camp. Counselors will be wearing visible nametags in the color of their sections but you may ask any counselor for help. We also ask that you do not bother the professional players for autographs, as they donate their time and there will be several meet and greet sessions where autographs can be obtained. Do you have a familiar, pet or animal with you?"

Harry shook his head.

The lady smiled again and hand him a card with his cabin assignment, workshop schedule and quidditch practice times on it.

"You are assigned to the blue sector and Alpha squad. Squad assignments are a random draw, all squads will receive equal play time during the first two weeks then the best players with be selected from each sector for the play offs. Good Luck. If you follow the blue flags out that door they will lead you to the blue sector. Your cabin will be the second on the right."

Harry took the papers and feeling rather overwhelmed, followed the blue flags down a wooded path.

At the end of the line of blue flags were a cluster of large cabins, each with a sign on the wall by the door, the second on the right was labeled Pine Creek, there was a screen door and the inner wooden door was standing open.

Harry entered to find a large room; ten cot sized single beds lined the walls, with a wooden chest or trunk at the foot of each bed and a wooden nightstand with a drawer beside each bed. Rough log walls with small windows above each bed let the light in. Six of the beds were made up and four had sheets and blanket folded on the mattress.

There were several boys in the room who looked up at Harry's entrance.

"Welcome to Pine Creek, I'm Keith your counselor. You can take any one of the unmade beds. The door to the right is the bathroom and the one to the left is my room. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. You'll be required; to make up your own bunk, keep your area neat and tidy, clean up the bathroom after yourself. The mesh bag hanging on the wall beside your bunk is for your laundry. Put whatever you have there, about every other day your clean laundry will be returned to your bunk. If you don't put it in the bag it won't get cleaned. The footlocker and drawer have magical signature locks, just place the tip of your wand on the lock and say you name. I suggest keeping your stuff locked up as any one can come in the cabin. Better safe than sorry. Though stealing or messing with someone else's stuff is a bootable offense."

The sandy haired boy paused as if trying to remember if there were more to his spiel, and then grinned.

"That's it, I think, any questions?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not right now but if I think of any, I'll let you know." Then he opened the footlocker at the end of one of the unmade bunks and pulled out his luggage and began to unshrink it and put it away. He got a crawly sensation of being stared at and looked up.

The boys in the room were staring.

"Uh, I can have this bed right?" asked Harry a bit unnerved.

"Dude, where are you from? Your accent is like weird." said a blonde.

Harry blinked, "Uh, Oh I, I'm from Surrey." At the blank looks he added, "in England."

"Wow, why'd you come here?" asked another, this one with dark hair.

"I was on holiday and went to a Finches game and heard the advert for the camp. I thought it sounded like something I'd enjoy and they still had places available." aaid Harry with a laugh.

"Cool," said the blonde, "I'm Davy by the way, that's Horace," pointing to the dark haired one, "and he's Robert. Were glad to meet 'cha."

"I'm Harry, I'm happy to meet you as well," said Harry with a smile.

"We should be going up to the dinning hall, dinner will be served soon," said Keith.

At the dinning hall, Harry found that the cabins were seated together for the first night. After that they would be able to sit wherever they wanted.

He met the rest of his bunkmates at the table; Keith thought that they might get one or two more in the late arrivals. The food was good, a little strange for Harry's taste but filling and when they were done eating a large man with wide shoulders and gray hair stood.

"Welcome to the American League Youth Quidditch Camp. I'm Phil Parker the Director here. I have a few announcements before letting you go tonight. You may have noticed on your way to your cabins that there are bulletin boards set up in each section. You need look at them at some point each day. Workshop reschedules, additional classes, the day's program and the squad stats will all be found there.

"The movie suggestion box is up here. Movies will be shown in this building every evening after dinner. The sign up sheets for the chess, scrabble and dominoes tournaments are on this bulletin board.

"The canteen will be open until 9pm every evening. There are two different mailboxes out side of the canteen one for owl delivery the other for the mundane post office. Notices will be sent each morning if you have received mail, please remember you must pick up your own mail at the canteen.

"Curfew is 10pm, lights out at 11pm. PT starts at 6am for those who wish to participate; breakfast is at 8am, lunch at noon.

"Please remember if you spot one of our professional players they are volunteering their time and are not here to give autographs or be hounded for pictures. There will be four meet and greets over the next three weeks where these folk will be willing to sign and have their pictures taken. I expect them to be treated with kindness and respect.

"The movie tonight is 'Hoosiers', the lake is open and I remind you, you must have proper swim attire. There are still some workshops that still have space and the administration building will be open until 9pm. You're free to go."

The noise volume in the building rose dramatically as the boys and girls all seemed to start talking at once. Harry didn't know what the movie might be about but decided he was too tired to see. As he headed back toward his cabin, Davy and another boy whose name was Josh joined him. They discussed Quidditch, their respective positions and the camp.

Harry was sound asleep long before lights out.

Blue Section had six squads and Harry learned they would practice every day and every other day would have timed games. The games would last two hours, if the snitch wasn't caught the team with the most points won.

Harry enjoyed the workshops, the one on broom design was the best, and they designed their own racing broom and began to learn the standard charms placed on all brooms. Of course the different broom companies had variations of charms that they kept secret to enhance the various brooms. The teens that showed the most promise in the standard charms were invited to a 'Build Your Own Broom' workshop sponsored by the Franklin Broom Company of Boston. Franklin donated the supplies and each invitee had the opportunity to construct a broom from scratch. These were of course simple, functional brooms not racing brooms by any means but for Harry it was a lot of fun. His charm work passed inspection and he was allowed to keep and fly the broom he built.

Harry's biggest surprise came when he attended the Seeker's special session. Special training and tactic sessions were held for each position. Maximus Brankovitch III the seeker for the Fitchburg Finches and Captain of the US National Team was the lead instructor for the special session. He had invited several other seekers from around the world for the session and Victor Krum was there.

They hadn't been in session for ten minutes when Victor spotted Harry and embarrassed him with a hug.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing here? Max do you know who this is?" said Victor one arm still slung around Harry's shoulders.

Harry was blushing but managed to find his voice, "Geroff Victor, I'm just another quidditch player here and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Krum, you're not supposed to man-handle the kiddies," said Max.

"Harry and I are old friends, Max. He saved my life a couple of years ago, won the tri-wizard tournament and recently he defeat the British Dark Lord. He is a great Wizard," said Victor.

"Pleased to meet you, Harry," said Max. "Now for the important question, can you fly?"

Harry smirked at the two professional seekers, "Well, we will just have to see, won't we."

Harry was happy to finally have the chance to fly with Victor and in one face off that afternoon; Harry was able to beat Victor to the snitch. He didn't think life could be much better.

Harry had stopped in the canteen one evening and bought a bottle of butterbeer and several chocolate frogs. He'd been surprised to find Benjamin Franklin in his frog card.

Davy had explained that The Chocolate Frog Company issued different sets of cards for America and Britain. His brother collected the cards and had acquired, with great difficulty some of the British cards. That had given Harry an idea.

Harry sat on his bunk in the cabin and made a call he'd been putting off.

"Hello, may I speak to Hermione Granger, please? It's Harry Potter calling."

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" Harry winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. Some of his bunkmates laughed at the tinny sounds of screaming, issuing from the phone.

"I'm fine, Hermione, really, I'm having a lot of fun and if you keep screaming I'll hang up," said Harry in a mild voice. There was silence from the other end of the phone.

"I know you were worried, but I was afraid if I told you Dumbledore would find out and manage to lock me up somewhere. I did what he wanted and it's time for me to live at little," Harry listened.

"I can't explain it on the phone, but I promise a full explanation when we get back to school."

"Of course I'm coming back, we have NEWT's in just two years."

Harry had to pull the phone away from his ear again, but was grinning widely.

"Actually, I called because I need a favor. Would you write a note to the twins for me?

Tell them to send me a care package through Picklock at Gringotts. He'll see it gets to me and to be sure to send a case of chocolate frogs in it."

"What? No I'm still in the United States and I found out that the cards are different here, so I wanted to give some to some new friends."

"No I'm not replacing you Hermione, I'm at a quidditch camp."

Harry was silent, listening for a long time.

"I have to be back by August 4th for the trials, I'll call and we can get together. I'll make reservations at a muggle hotel in London. One with a pool, you and Ron, Neville and Luna can come see me."

"Will you send the letter? Yes, I will call again in a couple of days."

When Harry hung up he was treated to a barrage of whistles and catcalls.

"That's what you get when you don't call your girl often enough. You should've told her you love her you prick," said Josh.

Davy who'd become a good friend was staring at Harry with a look of shock.

"Dave, mate, you ok?"

"Dude, you're him," said Davy at last still staring at Harry.

"'Him', what're you talking about?" asked one of the boys.

You're that dude that killed that evil wizard terrorist in England, the one that was on the news a while back, what's his name Foldadork. Why didn't you tell us dude, you're like famous."

Harry hung his head, "Voldemort, I didn't really want to think about it. He killed my parents and godfather; if I didn't fight back he'd have killed me too. I did what I had to. I didn't ask to be famous and I've really enjoyed being just Harry."

"I heard about that," said Keith, "he attacked you at your home and the fight collapsed your whole house and they found him dead in the rubble along with some woman with knives all stuck in her."

Several of the boys had looks of awe and one whispered, "Gross!"

Davy suddenly got an incredulous look, "Wait, are you saying Harry dropped a house on the evil wizard dude?"

At Harry's nod Davy smirked, "Way to go Dorothy."

The rest of the boys burst into laughter and Harry's fame was a non-issue from then on.

Several days later Harry received a package in the mail containing a regular packet of letters and a small box.

_Dear Partner,_

_As requested we have sent you one care package full of the best Weasley Wizards Wheezes, along with several catalogs and order forms. The illustrious Miss Granger informs us that you are attending a Quidditch camp in America and to us this spells profit. Please share these items among the attendees and assure them that we will ship overseas. Your goblin friend, Mr. Picklock, helped us with the pricing in American dollars for these catalogs and has set us up with the appropriate business license and currency exchange rates. We've also included the frogs and a basket from Mum. We only let her know that we knew how to send you something. We think she likes you better than us._

_The box has a password protected shrinking charm._

_Gred and Forge _

Harry set the small box on the floor and muttered '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good' _and the box began expanding. The pranks went over great and before the end of camp Harry had to call Picklock and request the twins send more. Harry did a short, swift business selling the chocolate frogs and eventually suggested the twins add them as a resale item in the catalog.

The dueling competitions had been spread out over a week and a half. Harry was enjoying dueling for fun, instead of life and death. He'd always been good at Defense and spent time watching the other duels as well as winning his own. He'd made several new friends by approaching those who used spells he'd never seen and asking them to show him the spell.

The only bad part was midway through the fifth round when the boy Harry was to duel challenged Harry's right to participate.

"Sir, I must protest the qualifications of my opponent. I believe he should be ranked as a professional dueler and be disqualified from this competition," said Jason Pierce.

Harry stood on the end of the dueling platform in shock, staring at the pompous boy who suddenly reminded him of Percy Weasley, even though he didn't have red hair.

"What do you mean I'm a professional?" yelled Harry.

The judge gestured both boys to him. "This is most irregular Mr. Pierce. If you have any proof of your allegations then you should have brought them forward, not waited until time for your duel and accused Mr. Potter in public."

"I'm not a professional," said Harry again.

The judge held up a hand, quieting Harry. "Mr. Pierce, proof?"

"He is Harry Potter, Britain's 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the slayer the wizard terrorist Dark Lord Who. I'd say that's a professional. He captured some other dark wizard in the Bahamas a month ago. It's been in the papers," said Pierce smugly.

The judge looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter would you like to answer these allegations?"

Harry snorted, "Yes sir. In the Bahamas I snuck up behind a Death Eater and stuck my wand in his neck, no duel. As for the Dark Lord, his name is Voldemort and my house fell on him and killed him. My understanding is that a professional is someone who gets paid for dueling? I didn't get _paid_, I was trying _not to get killed_."

The judge turned back to Pierce. "I tend to agree with Mr. Potter. He is not a professional. To your places."

"That's not fair. Hit wizards have probably trained him. He's a killer and I won't fight him," yelled Jason.

The judge glared at Jason Pierce. "Very well," he raised his voice, "Mr. Pierce forfeits, win to Mr. Potter. Next pair."

Harry was embarrassed and wondered if it would affect the rest of his time at camp but discovered that most of the teens there were on his side. Jason Pierce was not a well-liked person and had offended quite a few people with his attitude on 'fair play'. Life for Jason was only 'fair' if he got his own way.

Harry's quidditch squad had the most wins and Harry had the most snitch catches at the end of the first two weeks of camp. Harry was selected as seeker for the blue section team, for the play offs and Harry had never been happier.

The morning of the final game of the play offs was beautiful. Harry Potter was almost too excited to eat. Blue section had the lead, and if Harry could catch the snitch, they could win the whole thing. The pitch was filled with campers and parents. Harry had forgotten what he'd been told, that there would be scouts among the spectators. Harry and the Blues soared out over the pitch and Harry began looking for the snitch and reveling in the feel of flying. He almost didn't want to find the snitch because then the game would be over and he didn't know if he'd ever fly again.

He might not have a place on the Hogwarts team even if his ban had been lifted.

The crowd roared and he realized the Blues were in the lead just as he caught sight of the snitch. Harry rolled over into a power dive the opposing seeker trailing behind and in a matter of seconds, inches from the ground Harry Potter caught the snitch and won the game.

Harry had cleaned up and was just coming out of the locker room when he saw two distinctive red heads.

"Fred, George, what are you guys doing here?" Asked Harry.

"We wanted to see ickle harrikins play, of course,"

"and we brought someone with us."

"He had to swear a wizards oath not to tell anyone where you are,"

"and not to try to kidnap you."

The twins separated and there stood Remus Lupin, with a silly grin on his face.

"Harry, I, you were great."

Harry smiled and leaned forward to hug the surprised man.

"They'd be so proud of you Harry, I'm proud of you," he whispered.

When Harry left the camp the next day; he had an unlimited International Confederation Apparation license, a small bronze trophy for first place in the dueling competition, a somewhat larger bronze trophy for quidditch and three offers for professional quidditch contracts, one from the Moose Jaw Meteorites as starting seeker, from the Fitchburg Finches as reserve seeker and most surprising an offer from the English National Team.

Revised 1/18/07


	8. Sirius Presents

Time to Live 9 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Sirius Presents

Harry walked out of Heathrow Airport and caught a cab to the same posh hotel he'd stayed in just after the defeat of Voldemort. He had several things he needed to do in London before the start of the Death Eater trials. The most important being visiting the muggle storage locker that Sirius had left him a key for.

Harry had finally accepted Sirius' death. The death of Bellatrix and the capture of Peter had helped, as had spending time being just Harry this summer.

Quidditch camp had been a blessing. No one there had treated him out of the ordinary except in the area of quidditch. He'd left camp with a notebook full of addresses and numbers of new friends.

After the trials he would be meeting Viktor Krum in Athens Greece to watch the World Cup. Harry hoped the meeting with his friends went well as he had acquired several tickets and hoped to persuade Molly Weasley to allow Ron to go to Athens as well.

As he unpacked his bag in his room he read a note from Picklock requesting a face-to-face meeting when convenient. He would need to let Amelia Bones know he was back in England. She wanted to go over testimony or something with him and he hoped to pick up his OWL scores and school letter from Gringotts when he met with Picklock.

After a short shower and a light meal from room service Harry went to sleep he had a lot to do in the next few days.

The next morning Harry's first stop was the muggle storage building. Sirius had left the key to the building in his Gringotts secure box with the note that his birthday present was there. Harry had not wanted to go there earlier in the summer but now it was the reason he was back in London today, his birthday.

Harry opened the padlock on door eighteen. It looked just like all the other doors in the metal building. He pushed up the garage style door and gazed into the room.

A tarp-covered mound with a large bow on it was in the middle of the floor. A battered and sagging armchair sat in one corner next to a crate with several gaily-wrapped packages sitting on it. An envelope with Harry's name on it resided atop the packages. The opposite wall sported a large metal toolbox on wheels, with many different sized drawers.

Harry picked up the envelope and sat down in the chair.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, you should find a couple of presents here. I keep finding things to get you. Moony says I'm going to spoil you. I hope so. The rent on this place is paid for three years. _

_I thought you might like a hidey-hole in the muggle world to keep your things. Big drawer on the bottom of the toolbox is password sealed. You should know the password. _

_Have fun, chase girls, play a few pranks and live life. _

_Love_

_Sirius_

Harry shook his head, laid the letter aside and pulled the tarp from the gleaming motorcycle beneath it. 

"Thanks, Sirius," he said in a whisper.

Harry heard a noise in the gravel just outside the door and looked up. Remus Lupin stood in the doorway.

"Hello Harry, I wondered if you'd be here today?" said Remus, "you're looking good."

"Moony, you knew about this?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I helped Sirius find this place and pick out that monstrosity. He decided at Christmas that he was going to go out for this. We were going to steal you from the Dursley's today and bring you here," Remus smiled.

Harry grinned and gestured Remus to the battered chair.

"You won't tell anyone I'm here will you?" at the shake of Remus' head he went on "I'm not ready to go public yet. I'm still not sure about Dumbledore. It's almost like he gave in to easy."

Remus nodded, "You going to open those?" pointing to the wrapped boxes.

Harry tore into the packages. There was a pair of heavy black boots; the note with them said there was a one time sizing charm on them. A pair of what Harry first thought was leather trousers but soon discovered they weren't all there. He looked at Remus in confusion. Remus laughed.

"They are chaps, Harry, they go over your trousers for added protection."

The next box had a black leather jacket with a stag, wolf and grim like black dog embroidered on the back.

There were also two black helmets with visors and flaming green lightning bolts on them.

"Sirius saw the design in a catalog. He wanted 'Marauders' stenciled on, but was afraid people might think you were part of a gang and we didn't want that. The helmets have a charm that lets both riders talk to each other while riding. We did that part."

"Wow, this is great Moony," said Harry. "But I don't know how to ride and I can't take it to Hogwarts with me." He shook his head. Totally impractical but he liked it anyways.

Remus laughed again, "I can teach you if you want. You can ride during the summer. That's why we got this place for three years. I think the manual is in the saddlebags; there may be other stuff there. Don't tell anyone but Sirius snuck out several times this past spring. Always when someone else was at the house, of course, but that house was really getting to him. It was only a matter of time before he got into trouble." The last came out sadly.

"You know Harry, someone put this chair out by the bins but Sirius drug it in here said it was to good chair to be thrown away." They laughed together at the image of Sirius dragging in the ragged chair.

Harry and Remus roared around the gravel lot of the storage buildings until Harry got the hang of the bike. Then went for some lunch and talked about Sirius, James and Lily and Harry's plans for the rest of the summer.

When Harry went to put the bike away he remembered the password-sealed drawer. With a muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the drawer popped open to reveal three books, several stacks of muggle money and another note.

_Jr. Marauder,_

_Every marauder should have a secret stash of mad money. This is to be wasted on pranks, birds, and booze. Use the books wisely, hell just use them._

_Padfoot_

The books were An Adult Wizards Guide to Daily Life and to Harry's embarrassment the Wizarding versions of The Joy of Sex and The Complete Illustrated Kama Sutra.

Harry locked up the building and apparated to the alley way just behind his hotel. He dropped off the books Sirius had left for him in his room and made a phone call.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger this is Harry Potter I was wondering if I could take Hermione out for dinner this evening? Oh, yes, you and your husband are invited. I'm in London. I'd like it to be a surprise actually. Today is my birthday and Hermione doesn't know that I'm back in the country. Yes ma'am that would be wonderful. Let me make reservations and I'll ring you back in a few minutes. Goodbye ma'am."

Harry called the concierge for a recommendation and reservation to somewhere nice. A short time later he called Mrs. Granger once more with the information and a time of 7pm for dinner.

Harry then took the bus to the Leaky Cauldron. Before he went into the Cauldron Harry activated his goblin glamour and became Nigel Grim. He strolled through Diagon Alley at a leisurely pace, once again delighting at being in the Wizarding world unrecognized.

At Gringotts he asked for Picklock and was escorted to his office. Harry negated the goblin glamour at the door to Picklock's outer office never noticing the startled Bill Weasley at the other end of the corridor.

Once seated in Picklock's office with tea Harry grinned at his goblin account manager.

"How have you been, Picklock? Are we making lots of money?"

Picklock scowled at Harry, "Mr. Potter the mail room is simply furious. Owl's have been arriving all day with birthday presents for you. They are threatening to levy an extra fee for the disruption. I suppose I should have expected this but I was not prepared. I believe you must hire help for this mail."

Harry goggled at him for a moment.

"Presents? Hire help? What kind of help?"

"Yes, the Wizarding world has deluged you with presents. The mailroom has your list of course and will be forwarding those from people you know and those from Hogwarts students. You should take on a house elf or two."

Harry shuddered; "I need a house elf like I need another hole…" he broke off as Dobby popped into the room.

"Dobby has been listening for Harry Potter sir. Dobby would be very happy to be Harry Potter sirs elf." Dobby was bouncing up and down in excitement. Harry sighed Hermione was going to kill him.

"I don't have a house Dobby," said Harry. Picklock cleared his throat and Dobby bounced faster and began to nod. Harry turned to Picklock, "I have a house?"

"Several Mr. Potter."

"Fine, two galleons a week, two days off a month, you wear what ever you like and you call me Harry, just Harry." said Harry.

Dobby's ears drooped slightly and the bouncing stopped.

"Two galleons a month, one day off, Master Harry sir," said Dobby.

"Four galleons and two day a month," countered Harry.

This time Dobby sighed then started to bounce once more. "Master Harry sir drives hard bargain. Dobby takes care of Master Harry sirs mail." And he popped away.

"Well now that that is settled perhaps we can get down to business, Mr. Potter?" said Picklock.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, besides my mail what's the problem?"

"With the arrest of Peter Pettigrew and Mr. Black's name being cleared, his death became public knowledge. Lucius Malfoy has made a claim for the Black estate in the name of his minor son Draco. I need to know how you would like this handled," said Picklock.

Harry's mouth hung open for a long moment. "I thought Lucius was arrested at the Ministry. How can he make a claim for Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy was released by ex-Minister Fudge the day after you left Britain, Harry. The new Minister has issued an arrest warrant but Mr. Malfoy is in hiding. He is not aware however that Mr. Black's will has already been executed and that you are the Head of the Black Family. To pursue this claim both he and his son would have to appear here at Gringotts. Traditionally we goblins would overlook such legal matters to forward a claim, as we would have overlooked Mr. Black's legal difficulties if he had been able to come into Gringotts to make his claim. However as the Black Family has a Head, you, Mr. Potter we would abide by your decision in dealing with a false claimant," Picklock paused to eye Harry carefully.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "So if, as Head of the Black Family, I told you to have Malfoy come in for the reading of the will and I also had Aurors here you wouldn't stop them from arresting him?"

"Ministry Aurors would not be able to arrest Mr. Malfoy inside of Gringotts, but if Security were to apprehend a false claimant, they would be willing to release him to Aurors on your say so, Lord Potter-Black," stated Picklock firmly.

"Do you think 10 o'clock tomorrow would be to soon?"

"I believe that would not be to soon. There are other bequests to be fulfilled as well."

Harry and Picklock shared an evil smile.

Harry left Gringotts and made his way down the alley to the nearby apparition point forgetting to replace his glamour and not really paying attention to the startled glances around him. He was thinking about what to say to Amelia Bones.

He apparated directly to the Ministry atrium and passed the checkpoint with no problems. The guard there did not realize whom he was talking to until Harry was striding away. Harry rode the lift with a harried looking man who never looked up from his papers and got off a floor before Harry.

Harry entered the Minister's outer office to see a young woman filing her nails. He snorted slightly when she never bothered to look up.

"I'm here to see Minister Bones."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked sounding bored and not bothering to look up.

"No, but I think she'll want to see me anyway." Said Harry.

"The Minister is very busy, her time is valuable, and you'll need to make an appointment," said the girl tone turning snotty.

"I need to see her today, Miss," said Harry. He wondered what her reaction would be when she finally looked up.

"Like I said her time is valuable." Then she held out her hand, "How much is seeing her worth to you." She was craning her head toward the hall now, to see if anyone was near.

Harry had enough, instead of paying to see the Minister as this girl was indicating, he turned and strode to the door to the inner office and threw it open, eliciting a startled squeal from the girl and jump from Madam Bones inside the office.

As Harry shut the door behind him he said to the startled Minister.

"Did you know your secretary tried to make me pay to see you?"

At that moment two Aurors apparated into the room and third burst through the door startling Harry into drawing his wand.

"Stop!" shouted Amelia.

She was to late. Harry's shield reflected the first Auror's Stupefy; he dodged the second Auror's body bind and stunned him. The thirds cutting curse had hit Harry in the left shoulder but only pissed him off. Harry's Reducto threw him back through the door to the outer office.

Harry crouched there for a moment in a battle ready stance then relaxed looking sheepishly at Amelia, "Oops!"

From the outer office came a voice Harry recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Minister, are you all right?"

Amelia Bones sighed and called back, "I'm fine Kingsley, stand down, Alpha four. You can come in now."

Kingsley stepped into the doorway and eyed the downed Aurors. "What happened here, Minister?"

Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic for Great Britain, drew in her breath and let it out again in a rush as she burst into laughter.

Fifteen minutes later; Harry's shoulder was healed, the chagrined Aurors revived, the secretary sacked and Harry was explaining his need for several Aurors to be present at the reading of Sirius Black's will the next day.

Amelia had brushed off Harry's apology and given Kingsley a significant glance.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Mr. Potter, you've just proven a point that the Aurors in my personal guard need more training. I have heard that you may be considering a career in Law Enforcement?"

"Actually Minister, I don't believe that I am now. I had thought that when Voldemort was still alive but I, well," Harry blushed, "I have an offer to play Quidditch for the English National Team. And well, my financial advisor says I really don't have to ever work. I really liked teaching the DA last year. I'm only sixteen Ma'am, I think I can wait a while to decide."

Amelia chuckled, "I quite agree Mr. Potter but if you decide you'd like to be an Auror we have a place for you. So why are you here Mr. Potter?"

"Well you sent me a letter saying you wanted to discuss the trials with me but I'm really here about Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy, a disagreeable business. Cornelius allowed Malfoy to buy his way free only days before you released your statement to the press. In the end it was what precipitated his removal as Minister. I suppose I owe my job to you, Mr. Potter," said Bones with a smile.

"I can assure you, Mr. Potter, the Aurors are doing every thing they can to find and arrest Malfoy," said Kingsley.

"Oh, well, would you like to know where he is going to be, at 10am tomorrow morning?" asked Harry with a smirk.

The look of shock on Kingsley Shacklebolt's face made Harry laugh.

"Malfoy is trying to claim the Black Estate for Draco. He will fail because I'm Sirius' Heir and the new Head of the Black Family. My account manger Picklock said if I have Aurors at Gringotts tomorrow when Malfoy comes in, I can have him arrested."

"Mr. Potter, Gringotts is Goblin territory. The Aurors have no authority there. They cannot legally make an arrest inside of Gringotts. Are you quite sure that you understood?" said Amelia.

"Yes, as Head of the Black Family I can have Malfoy detained by Gringotts security for making a false claim, they will hand him over to the Aurors," said Harry.

Amelia turned to Kingsley. "You have to be very care not to offend the goblins Kingsley. Whatever happens you can't use offensive magic inside Gringotts."

Kingsley agreed to meet Harry at Gringotts the next morning with a team of Aurors, however he would not brief them until they were inside Gringotts. They want no chance of a leak. Shacklebolt left chuckling gleefully.

Harry and Amelia spent a while discussing the upcoming Death Eater trials. Fudge had not allowed questioning of any of the alleged Death Eaters captured in the Ministry in June. He'd merely sent those that had escaped Azkaban back and confined the rest in high security Ministry holding cells.

When Amelia came into office she had ordered the convicted Death Eaters in Azkaban questioned under Veritaserum to try to uncover other Death Eaters not in custody and more arrests had been made. However the accused could not be forced to take Veritaserum until their trials.

Harry would be asked to identify the accused wizards from the Ministry battle. When Harry told Amelia about Voldemort's rebirth and his naming of the Death Eaters that responded to his summons, she told him they'd request a pensieve memory of that at the trial also.

When Harry left the Minister's office he ran into Arthur Weasley in the hall.

"Harry how good to see you," said Mr. Weasley.

"Hi Mr. Weasley, I was wondering may I come to the Burrow tomorrow evening?"

"Of course Harry, Molly will be most disappointed if you don't. You could come this evening if you wanted you should know you are always welcome."

"I have plans tonight, sir, but I'll be there tomorrow."

With a wave Harry was off and left Arthur wondering if he should have insisted that Harry come to the Burrow. Perhaps he just wouldn't mention the meeting to Molly.

When Harry returned to his hotel to get ready for his dinner with the Grangers he found Dobby waiting on him with his mail. There was a large pile of packages; he sorted though until he found the one from Hermione. He wanted to open it before dinner so that he could thank her.

Revised 1/18/07


	9. Dinner with the Grangers

Time to Live By Loralee 

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dinner with the Grangers

Harry arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early dressed in his finest clothes. It was a very high-class place with a daunting array of tableware. Harry snickered to himself thinking he would have to watch Hermione to see which fork to use.

As the Grangers were led up to the table Hermione spotted Harry and launched herself at him with a high pitched squeal of "Harry". Although there were a few glares at first from the surrounding tables those frowns soon turned to smiles at the enthusiastic hug from the girl and the red face of the boy.

When Hermione was calmed and seated she turned to her parents.

"You could have told me we were meeting Harry."

"He asked me not to, Hermione dear. Harry wanted to surprise you on his birthday," stated her mother.

She turned to Harry.

He held up a hand, "I told you I'd get in touch with you. I have to be here in London for the Death Eater's trials on the fourth. I had some business at Gringotts today and I wanted to see you and ask you a very important question."

Hermione's mother suddenly had a startled expression and her father choked on his water.

"What kind of question, Harry?" she asked ignoring her parents.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to- you don't have to of course- but I thought it might be fun for us, you know, together

"Harry, for pity's sake just spit it out," snapped Hermione.

"Oh well, would you like to go to a quidditch game?" Harry said very fast.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger eyed each other with some relief.

Hermione sighed, "A quidditch game? Not the Cannons I hope."

"No, not the Cannons. I have tickets to the World Cup in Athens. I have a villa there. We can leave on the 18th. The game is on the 22nd and then we can come back here the 24th and still have time to do any last minute school shopping. I've been told there a great wizard section in Athens and then there's ruins and tours and stuff you might like."

"Excuse me, are you asking my daughter to go to Greece with you for a week, un-chaperoned?" asked Mr. Granger.

Harry blinked at the hostile tone.

"Daddy!" protested Hermione.

"George," said Mrs. Granger.

"Er, no sir. Remus Lupin will be going also. He was our DADA teacher third year and a good friend of my parents. I plan to invite Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. I know Mrs. Weasley will never agree if there isn't at least one adult with us. I reserved a box so there may be a few more to going as well."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Her eyes narrowed and glanced around the restaurant.

"You reserved a box at the World Cup, you have a villa in Greece, you've been on holiday for a month already, and you are paying for this meal. Harry I don't think you should be blowing all your money while you are still in school." She took a breath to continue but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione you don't understand. I am emancipated; I inherited my family money and the Black estate. Sirius," he took a deep breath, "left me instructions to have fun with the money. My account manager told me today that I haven't even spent a percentage of the interest yet, including the tickets for the World cup. Face it; you know that Sirius would want me to enjoy the money. It's really the only way I can face having it."

"Of course I understand Harry and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Do you really think Ron and Ginny will be able to go? You know how they are."

"I'm having supper there tomorrow. I'll try really hard to convince them but it may be difficult as I want to travel muggle style."

"Oh dear, Ron, Luna and Neville muggle style?" asked Hermione.

"Harry," interrupted Mr. Granger. "If you don't mind my asking just how much money do you have?"

Hermione's face turned beet red and Mrs. Granger frowned. Harry however laughed.

"My account manager tells me that I will never have to work if I don't want to," said Harry. "However I've been offered a contract with the English National Team already."

The waiter coming to take their orders interrupted them. When the conversation restarted the subject was changed.

"I wanted to thank you Hermione for the NEWT study guides you sent. I understand the Defense guide, but why Potions? I don't even know if I want to take Potions let alone if I can?" Harry said with a smile.

"Harry that should be obvious, even if you didn't get into Potions you can still take the NEWT if you want and you need it for Auror training," said Hermione.

"I see, but I don't think I want to be an Auror now."

"Well Potions might be a lot different now anyway, you know."

"Different why?" asked Harry.

"Didn't you hear? The Ministry arrested Snape. One of the Lestrange brothers named him. Haven't you been keeping up with the news?"

"No, I haven't seen a paper-" Harry's voice trailed off. "What is that?" he asked pointing.

They all looked, a man in a tall hat was holding a flaming pan beside a nearby table.

When their waiter came back Harry asked about the flaming stuff.

"Oh, one of our special desserts, sir. Bananas Foster, prepared right at the table, bananas, brown sugar and rum and then set alight, served over ice cream. Would you like to try it after your meal?"

All four agreed and after a delicious meal and nice conversation they were entertained by the wonderful, flaming dessert.

By the time the meal was over Mr. and Mrs. Granger had agreed that Hermione could go to Athens with Harry but they wanted to speak to Remus Lupin sometime before they left.

Harry returned to his hotel wondering why Snape had been arrested. Didn't Dumbledore vouch for him? Dumbledore had always defended Snape in the past, said he trusted Snape with his life, so why was Snape arrested. Harry didn't like Snape, didn't trust him and still blamed him somewhat for Sirius' death but Dumbledore had said… then again he was still angry with Dumbledore too. The thoughts trailed off. Harry shook his head and decided he would ask Madam Bones the next time he saw her.

A/N: Bananas Foster is one of my favorite desserts. I was in a restaurant where they fixed at the table and I ordered simply because it was fun to watch. We watched it fixed at six different tables during the course of our meal. 

Revised 1/18/07


	10. Beware of Offending Goblins

Time to Live 10 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing

Beware of Offending Goblins

When Harry arrived at Gringotts there were already four Aurors, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting in the Lobby. The Aurors took up unobtrusive positions around the lobby to await the arrival of Lucius Malfoy.

Picklock met Harry and led him to one side, out of sight of the main entrance but in view of the Special Services desk.

"Mr. Potter I'd like to introduce Manager Ragnok." Ragnok was a much older looking goblin. "Manger Ragnok, Harry Potter Head of the Black and Potter Families, destroyer of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Harry blushed at the title.

"Pleased to meet you, sir, but its just Harry," said Harry holding out his hand.

Ragnok raised an eyebrow but shook Harry's hand saying, "And I am very pleased to meet you as well, Harry. Picklock has spoken to the Senior Auror informing him of our plans. Security goblins will apprehend Mr. Malfoy and turn him over to your Aurors. However I wished to observe this transaction. We may watch from here."

They did not have long to wait. Just before 10 am two cloaked figures stalked into Gringotts and up to the Special Services Desk.

"I have an appointment to see Goblin Picklock take us to him," ordered the larger cloaked figure.

The goblin at the desk looked up with a sneer on his face.

"You are Lucius Malfoy?" he questioned.

"Keep your voice down you blasted goblin and take me to see Picklock!" hissed Malfoy.

A movement to one side caught Malfoy's attention and his wand whipped out of his cloak and pointed at the Auror.

"Dawlish, you have no authority here!" then pushing the hood of the cloak back with the other hand Malfoy spoke to the goblin, "I, Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy Family claim sanctuary. I am here on legitimate business to aid my son and Heir in his claim to the Black estate."

The security goblins halted their movement toward Malfoy at these words and the goblin at the desk turned slightly toward Harry and Ragnok.

Malfoy also turned toward Ragnok. His eyes widened as he saw Harry standing there. He wand hand twitched.

"I am Ragnok, Managing Director, your claim is false, and you have no business here. Harry Potter is the Head of the Black Family. I deny you sanctuary, I deny you access, and I fine you 1000 galleons for drawing your wand. You are to be detained by security and turned over to the Aurors by request of the Head of the Black Family. I have spoken," said Ragnok regally.

Lucius Malfoy's face turned white, then red with rage. The wand came up and pointed directly at Ragnok. Malfoy screamed out, "Avada Kedavra!" and as the green spell flashed out of his wand, he was impaled by the spears of the security goblins and was dead before he hit the floor.

On the other side of the spell; Ragnok's eyes widened as he saw his death, Picklock lunged toward his boss in hopes of knocking him out of the way and Harry Potter whipped out his wand, stepped in front of Ragnok and Accio'd a heavy brass scale from a tellers window into the spell's path.

Malfoy's killing curse blew the scales into bits of brass scrap.

Shock held everyone, save the goblin guards, motionless for a long moment. Draco Malfoy found himself on the floor beside his father's body, long goblin knife at his throat. The goblin that had been behind the desk had launched himself over it to take down the younger Malfoy. Two guards were also holding a shaken Dawlish at spear point.

As Picklock helped Ragnok to his feet the older goblin spoke.

"Mr. Potter, are you injured?"

Harry turned to Ragnok automatically sheathing his wand.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "I'll be happy to pay the fine, sir for drawing my wand but I couldn't let him just kill you."

"How, why?" sputtered Shacklebolt. "I've never seen anyone move that fast before. Potter you're bleeding."

"Picklock, call a healer for Mr. Potter," ordered Ragnok.

Harry put a hand to his cheek, which had started to sting some.

"Auror Shacklebolt, shall we clear this mess up?" said Ragnok

Shacklebolt visibly pulled himself together. "Director Ragnok, what can I do?"

"I'd like to know why your man precipitated the conflict," said Ragnok.

Shacklebolt looked over to where the goblins were holding Dawlish and muttered 'because he's a fool' under his breathe. He didn't realize that goblins have extraordinary hearing.

Shacklebolt stalked over to Dawlish just as both, goblin and wizard healers arrived in the lobby. Harry was checked and the small cut on his cheek from part of the scale was healed. Ragnok was trying to bat away a small goblin healer and retain his dignity at the same time. Harry leaned toward the Manager as said in a conspiratorial tone.

"You know it's easier to just give in to healers. I found the longer you try to fight them off, the longer they confine you to a cot."

The healer looked scandalized that a wizard would be so familiar, but Ragnok burst in to hearty chuckles and allowed the healer to check him. After all a fall at his age was nothing play with even if Picklock hadn't landed on him.

Shacklebolt came back to Ragnok to try to explain Dawlish's behavior but Ragnok waved it aside.

"You and your Ministry certainly owe our continued good will to Mr. Potter here. You may take the young one but the remains of the Treaty Breaker will be displayed on a pike before the main entrance for the requisite 48 hours. You may have them after that," said Ragnok in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Be sure you check Malfoy's arm for the Dark Mark, both of them," said Harry.

Shacklebolt nodded and gestured for the Aurors to restrain Draco and escort him from the building. Harry realized the Malfoy must be in shock, as he never uttered a word of protest or threat.

Ragnok issued orders to goblin security about the elder Malfoy's remains and soon it was business as usual in Gringotts London.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, would you accompany me to somewhere more comfortable where we may talk?" asked Ragnok.

Once settled in Ragnok's office with tea.

"So, Mr. Potter, Harry, I wish to thank you for my life. What reward do you wish?" said Ragnok.

Harry looked puzzled. "Reward, sir? I don't understand why would you reward me? It was my fault you were put in danger, I did what was right but I broke your rules."

"Harry, I am merely a goblin yet you stepped between me and death. You defended me against another a Wizard," Ragnok spoke slowly as if to a small child.

Harry shook his head. "You were a person in danger from a Death Eater. Hermione says I have a 'saving people thing'. I did what was right. I don't need a reward for that," he said firmly.

Ragnok and Picklock exchanged looks and Ragnok said, "Very well Mr. Potter I understand."

"Uhm, Sir, what about the fine? Do I need to go to my vault?" ask Harry.

"Ah, yes, the fine," Ragnok smirked at Picklock for a moment. "No, Mr. Potter, Picklock can arrange for the fine to be removed from your vault. Just to make it official though, I Ragnok, fine you one knut for drawing your wand within the confines of Gringotts."

Harry goggled at the old goblin and sputtered, "But Malfoy?"

"The fine amount is based upon intent, Harry. Malfoy the elder's intent was harm. In fact because he tried to kill me, Gringotts can and will claim all of his personal assets in reparations. Malfoy the younger may have a difficult time claiming what is left of his estate." Ragnok's smile was vicious.

"I just don't understand why he tried to kill you and not me?" said Harry shaking his head.

Ragnok waved a hand, "That is easy to understand. If he had killed me, Gringotts and the Goblin Nations would have broken off relations with the Wizarding World until a new Managing Director achieved dominance and a thorough investigation was done. The new leader of the Goblins would then be able to renegotiate the terms of the Treaty between us. If Malfoy had succeeded there could very easily have been a war between Wizards and Goblins once more."

"Oh," said Harry working though the explanation, "you're quite important then aren't you?"

Ragnok chuckled, "Yes, I am. Are you quite sure you can't think of something you'd like as a reward?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm just glad I was able block his curse."

"Very well, Harry, I'm sorry but you must excuse me now I have quite a lot of business to attend to," said Ragnok setting down his cup.

Harry jumped to his feet. "Of course, I shouldn't have taken up so much of your time."

"You are welcome here anytime Mr. Potter," said Ragnok. "Picklock if you'll see Mr. Potter out?"

The next mornings Daily Prophet:

Goblin Nation Names Harry Potter 'Goblin –Friend' 

In a statement released today, Ragnok Managing Director Named Harry James Potter, Destroyer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, 'Goblin-Friend' for unspecified services to goblin kind.

Mr. Potter, who was not available for comment, is the first Wizard in 900 years to be awarded this status.

Lucius Malfoy Treaty Breaker 

Lucius Malfoy was killed in an assassination attempt on Gringotts Managing Director, Ragnok yesterday morning. Malfoy, suspected Death Eater, with ties to former Minister Fudge, has been fined 1000 galleons for drawing his wand in Gringotts and his personal assets confiscated for the attempted murder of a Gringotts employee.

His remains can be viewed in front of Gringott's main branch in Diagon Alley.

Investigators for the Goblin Nations believe Malfoy was working alone and consider the case closed.

Revised 1/18/07


	11. Chaos with the Weasleys

Time to Live 11 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me.

Chaos with the Weasleys

Harry apparated just to one side of the back door at the Weasley's and knocked on the door. He heard Mrs. Weasley call for someone to get the door, then footsteps. The door was thrown wide and Ginny Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Hi'ya Gin, how's your sum-" was all the farther Harry got before Ginny's right fist knocked him on his arse and the door slammed shut. Stunned Harry lay there on the ground and heard Mrs. Weasley call out.

"Who was it Ginny, dear?"

"Harry 'Bloody' Potter, the Prat!" screamed Ginny.

The door flew open once more and Mrs. Weasley stood staring down at him.

He looked up and said, "Mr. Weasley invited me. I'm sorry, I'll leave."

Molly Weasley dragged him to his feet and crushed him in a hug.

"Don't be silly Harry, of course you are welcome, where are your things? You can share with Ron. It's so good to have you home. Don't worry about Ginny she just a bit upset."

She released him and as he got his breathe back. "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I won't be staying here. I'm only here for supper tonight. If that's a problem then I had best leave now. I don't what to be a bother or upset your family."

Molly Weasley opened her mouth to protest but Arthur laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We are glad you are here even if it's only for a meal. You are welcome anytime Harry. I certainly understand that you have quite a lot of things that you must attend to before the trials and that it might be inconvenient for you to stay here."

Mrs. Weasley made a small noise of protest but didn't say anything as feet were heard pounding down the steps and Ron burst into the room.

"Harry! It's about time you came here. How long have you been back? Gred and Forge said they saw you in the Alley yesterday. How 'bout some chess."

Harry laughed, "Yes, about that long." As he followed Ron into the living room he lowered his voice, "What's the matter with Ginny? She decked me and slammed the door in my face."

Ron looked surprised. "Oh, she's been reading that rag 'Teen Witch Weekly' they've had Harry sightings the whole time you've been gone. They've even had a couple of pictures of you with different girls."

Harry was staring in horror but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Then you sent Mum a present. She really likes those teacups with that funny mouse in a dress. I really like the shirt you sent me too, Canon's rule, the twins told Gin and me that they heard from you but they might have just been trying to wind her up, by then. I can't figure out why she thought you had to write her too. It isn't like Mum didn't share her letter with her. Besides, you're my friend not hers. So chess?"

Harry dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

They heard the back door slam open and Bill yell. "Mum, Dad, I saw Harry today. You'll never believe what happened. He stepped in front of a Killing Curse meant for Ragnok and Lucius Malfoy is dead."

Ron's jaw dropped, Harry paled and Molly Weasley rushed into the living room grabbed up Harry and began poking, prodding and trying to remove his clothes.

"Are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me? Right to bed with you, Arthur call Madam Pomfrey."

"MRS. WEASLEY!" shouted Harry finally getting her attention. "I'm fine, Malfoy's killing curse never got near me." He glared at the sheepish looking Bill standing in the doorway.

"Molly, let the boy alone," said Arthur.

"You're alright?" asked Molly one final time before bursting into tears and hugging Harry yet again.

Arthur got Molly to release Harry and sit down. By this time Ginny had come back down the stairs to see what all the shouting was and the twins had come through the floo.

"Now Bill, what's all this about Harry and Lucius Malfoy?" said Arthur sternly to his eldest son.

Bill took a deep breath. He had jusst realized that telling his mother about Harry in such away had not been a good idea. That had Harry Potter not been standing in their living room he might have scared her to death.

"Well Dad, I'm still not sure of all the details but I was in the Lobby this morning when Lucius Malfoy came in a shot a killing curse at Ragnok, Harry here stepped in front of Ragnok and then levitated a big money scale into the path of the curse and security killed Malfoy."

"Harry, do you have anything to add?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal. I've seen Dumbledore do the same when he dueled Voldemort. Accio something to block the killing curse. I'm good with that spell."

"I'm surprised I didn't hear anything about it at the Ministry. If the goblins have broken off relations because of this incident then we could be in big trouble." Arthur mused.

"They didn't Dad. It was business as usual after," said Bill.

Arthur looked surprised and turned to Harry. "You have to understand Harry, Gringotts is Goblin territory and what Malfoy did could very easily have led to war."

"Oh, I know that, Ragnok explained it over tea in his offices" said Harry. Arthur looked surprised once more and Bill was staring wide eyed at Harry but before they could ask any more questions a whiff of smoke appeared from the direction of the kitchen.

"Dinner," yelped Mrs. Weasley as she made a beeline for the kitchen.

Arthur and Bill eyed each other and decided to drop the questions for now as Molly called them to the table.

Harry asked the twin seated next to him, "How's the store?"

"It's doing very well, were selling over seas now."

"Really?" ask Harry with a smirk.

"Oh, yes," said the other twin leaning across the table, "Our partner set it up,"

"And our goblin account manager helped with the paperwork."

Ron leaned in from the other side. "The still won't tell who their secret partner is." He mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Wouldn't be much of a secret if we told now, would it?" said the twin beside Harry.

Harry grinned and shook his head and turned to hear Mr. Weasley talking about the enchanted lawn mower that he'd dealt with that day. It seemed it had turned on its owner and chased him up a tree.

Harry was halfway though his dessert when the question came.

"So Harry, what did you do on your Holiday?" asked Ron.

Harry's mouth was full of treacle tart so he shrugged and made a face.

"Ron let the poor boy eat. Who knows what kind of meals he's had, out gallivanting around the world. I sure none of those girls eat enough to keep a flea alive," said Molly.

Harry swallowed

"Girls, Mrs. Weasley? What girls?" asked Harry.

"All those scarlet women you've been catting around with, Potter," snarled Ginny, with a scowl.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed. "I haven't been with any girls, Mrs. Weasley. What makes you think I have been?"

"I have the clippings right here, Harry dear," said Molly, pulling down a book of newspaper clippings from a cabinet beside the stove.

Harry began to flip through the clippings. "Why do you insist on believing what the papers say? This isn't me. Paris? I wasn't in Paris. Skiing in Switzerland might have been fun but I was never there either."

The next photo stopped Harry cold, his face turned red as he squinted at the picture then he looked up directly at Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you really think that I would 'frolic' naked in a fountain with three girls in, where is this, the Riviera? Do you think so little of me, then?" said Harry, hurt in his voice.

Molly Weasley blushed, "Well no, of course not dear, I well…"

"Wouldn't you?" snarled Ginny.

He turned to her. "No I wouldn't. I don't want some quick shag with a bimbo, scarlet woman. I want someone that I can love and trust and respect, who feels the same for me, someone who sees me, Harry. Not The-Boy-Who-Live or The-Destroyer-of-Voldemort. I would have thought that my friends would have known that."

Ginny Weasley fled the room in tears.

Harry stood, "Thank you for the wonderful meal Mrs. Weasley, I think I better be going."

"Oh, you can't leave yet Harry you have told us where you've been or what you've been doing. I still don't understand why you didn't just come here," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, Harry doesn't owe us any kind of explanation," said Arthur firmly.

"But Arthur, Harry should stay here. Surely it isn't wise for him to be out there on his own, he's still just a child," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry could see the twins backing out of the room and Ron sliding that way as well.

"I'm not a child Mrs. Weasley. I can take care of myself; I've been doing it for a long time. Thank you for supper. Good night everyone." And with those words he strode out of the house and apparated away.

Revised 1/18/07


	12. A Good Wizard or a Bad Wizard?

Time to Live 12 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

A Good Wizard or a Bad Wizard

Harry Potter was angry as he apparated away from the Weasley yard. He was angry at Ginny, and Molly but most of all he was angry with himself. He knew the kind of trash that the newspapers spewed; he should have just laughed it off.

He had appeared in the alley next to his hotel and walked around to the entrance. Once up in his room he couldn't seem to concentrate and so decided to go for a swim in the hotel pool.

It was getting late; someone from security had been through once and asked if he was almost through. Harry assumed they wanted to lock up the area. He was just hoisting himself out of the pool when he heard a huge splash behind him and was almost swamped with water. Once on the edge, Harry turned to look and found three men in long black cloaks floundering in the deep end. Harry rushed to his robe where his wand was concealed.

Noticing the Death Eater masks, Harry first bound and then levitated the drowning men from the pool. Then have assuring himself they weren't dead he tried to think just what he should do.

"Dobby?" whispered Harry.

"Master Harry calls his Dobby, Master Harry has captured evil, bad wizards," said Dobby.

"Uh, yeah, could you go to the Ministry to the DMLE and ask an Auror to come here?"

As Harry grabbed a towel and began to dry off there were a series of pops and four Aurors apparated in. They however missed the pool.

"Wotcher, Harry, what happened here?" asked Tonks, walking over to Harry. The other three began to check out the wet Death Eaters.

"Hey, Tonks, nice to see you. They just showed up. Fell into the pool. I fished them out and sent Dobby to get you."

Seeing the Aurors removing the masks Harry looked to see if he knew any of them. He didn't recognize them.

"Auror Tonks, it looks like a portkey malfunction," said one of the other Aurors.

"Portkey? Let me check you for a tracking charm then." She waved her wand and nodded.

"Well, Mr. Potter can you come down to the Ministry to file a report?" asked Tonks sounding official.

"Sure, Tonks, can I get dressed first?" Harry asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Sure, I'll leave Smith with you, procedure you know."

Then Tonks and the other two Aurors grabbed hold of the prisoners and a portkey and disappeared.

Harry glanced at Auror Smith, who looked somewhat familiar.

"Come on up to my room, I need to dress. Do I know you?"

Smith grinned, "My brother Zach is in your year, and I'm Zeb."

"Zeb?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Mum wanted unique names for us since the last name is common. So we got Zacharias and Zebulon." He said with a grimace.

Harry laughed, "I'm sorry."

Auror Smith shrugged, "Could be worse I suppose."

It didn't take long until Harry was dressed and they portkeyed directly to Auror headquarters.

Tonks asked Harry questions for the report while two of the other Aurors watched over her shoulder and took notes. When she was done she sent them over to write their own reports.

"Sorry about that Harry. They are trainees and I'm supposed to make them do it the official way. I normally would have just asked you those questions at the scene but, well, you know. I'll have Auror Smith escort you back to your Hotel. You might want to think about moving. We don't know if this was spur of the moment thing with these guys or not. They do all have the Dark Mark though. What's left of it anyway."

"What do you mean, 'what's left of it'?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's faded some since you took down You-Know-Who," said Tonks.

"We'll have to have a portkey, Tonks," said Smith.

"I can apparate," said Harry.

Tonks laughed, "Harry you're underage. Don't you know better than to tell a bunch of Aurors that you can apparate illegally?"

Harry opened his wallet and showed her his international apparition license. "I was licensed for unlimited apparition under the International Confederation laws, Tonks."

Tonks just shook her head and made a copy for his file so Harry would not have any problems with other Aurors should someone see him and complain.

"Night Harry," she said and turned back toward her trainees.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you to the apparition point," said Smith.

Smith led him down several halls, to the lift, which they took down several levels.

"Uh, Zeb?"

"I have a surprise for you. We're on the level of the holding cells. I thought you might like to have a chance to chat with one of the special Death Eaters we're holding," said Smith with a smirk.

Harry was a little confused. It was late and had been a long day.

"Hey Jacks, Harry Potter wants to see our favorite prisoner," said Smith with a wink to the young Auror behind a desk.

"Hey, nice to see you, Potter. You have a wand on you?" asked Jacks.

"Yes, I do." Harry started to pull it out but Smith and Jacks both just smirked.

"Better keep it you might want it in there, you understand?" said Smith.

Jacks unlocked a door. "Just bang on the door when you're finished, uh, nothing too noticeable though," said Jacks with wink.

Harry went through the door to find a figure lying on a cot in drab gray robes. The figure sat up and glared at Harry.

"Potter, I might have known. Are you here to gloat?" Severus Snape said in hoarse voice, "Well, if you're here to torture me Potter, get on with it."

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Snape sneered at him, "Are you that stupid Potter? I've been arrested as a Death Eater. I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing me sent to Azkaban."

"No, I mean, why are you here. Dumbledore said you were a spy, that he trusted you. I can't believe that he left you here."

Snape sighed, "Potter, it's not any of your business. Curse me and get out."

"Bloody hell, Snape, I'm not here to curse you. I am just trying to understand, but of course, if you're happy here, I'll just leave." He turned slightly and raised a hand to bang on the door.

"Potter," Harry turned back to Snape. He noticed that Snape looked awful. Thinner than usual and he had bruises on his face. Snape stared at him for a moment then sighed again.

"Very well, Potter, I might as well make my humiliation complete. The Headmaster wished me to continue teaching you brats. Since the Dark Lord was dead, I wished to stop teaching. I believed that I could make a reasonable living brewing potions for various apothecaries while doing research. I am tired; of spying, of teaching, of Hogwarts, of insufferable Gryffindors and demanding Headmasters. Dumbledore informed me that if I left Hogwarts that he could not protect me. I disregarded that and was arrested just out side of the gates. I believe the Aurors were waiting for me. As I refused to do as the Headmaster ask I believe he has no further use for me. Thus he will not help me."

"If they give you Veritaserum then they will know you were a spy and they'll have to let you go."

"Your idiocy truly knows no bounds Potter. They don't have to ask that. I have no advocate to make certain the proper questions are asked. I escaped punishment the first time. I doubt they'll let me get away a second. I'm fully cognizant that I am not well liked. This is evidence of that. It is amazing how many of my former student have paid me a visit." He sneered again and indicated his bruises, "now if your curiosity has been satisfied, get out."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He banged on the door and was let out with out a word to Snape.

He glowered at Smith and walked away quickly back toward the lift. Harry thought he could find his own way out of the building.

He had a lot to think about. He wanted to not care about Snape. He told himself that the greasy git deserved everything he got. That if Dumbledore didn't speak for him then he didn't really trust Snape. Harry didn't sleep well.

Revised 1/18/07


	13. A Surprising Offer

Time to Live 13 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A Surprising Offer

Harry was eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant when he saw Tonks enter and look around. He caught her eye and waved her over.

"Morning, Tonks, you want something to eat?"

"Wotcher, Harry, no I'm not hungry," she then filched a piece of bacon from his plate, "Kingsley wanted me to come past, make sure you were alright and asked you to stop by his office today if you have a minute." Then she snagged a piece of toast, as well.

"You sure you aren't hungry, Tonks? I can order you something," said Harry with a smirk.

"No, I have to go home for some sleep. Can't eat a lot just before I go to bed. I'll gain weight," said Tonks. She then took a drink of Harry's juice, wiped her mouth and stood.

"Well I should be going. Good work last night. Bye Harry." Tonks turned and sauntered out drawing the eyes of several other male guests and the glare of one female.

Harry chuckled to himself and tucked back into the remains of his breakfast. He needed fortification as he'd promised Dobby to look over some of the piles of mail he'd received.

He spent a couple of hours going through the mail, he'd received birthday presents and cards from half the Wizarding world it seemed. Presents from people he didn't know went directly into the give away pile. Dobby had assured him that there was a wizard orphanage that would be happy to receive the items. Anything they couldn't use would be sold to fund the place.

Harry also received his OWL scores and school letter. He'd set them aside not ready to deal with them yet. He also had quite a few letters from DA members wanting to thank him.

At 10am Harry returned to the Ministry and made his way toward Kingsley Shacklebolt's office.

"Harry." Harry turned as someone called his name in the hall just in front of the Auror Department. He was surprised to see Arthur Weasley hurry down the hall toward him.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be rude," said Harry hurriedly. Arthur Weasley stared at him for a moment.

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry. You weren't the one who was rude. I'm rather ashamed of the behavior of my wife and daughter," he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Actually, I was impressed by the way you handled yourself with Molly," Arthur said with a chuckle. "She gets her exercise by jumping to conclusions."

Harry blushed and shook his head, "I didn't want to cause trouble."

"You didn't, Harry. I wanted you to know, you are always welcome."

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, I intended to ask last night but I have tickets to the World Cup and wanted to invite Ron and Ginny to go with me."

"I don't know Harry, isn't that in Greece this year. I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Mr. Weasley, I already have the tickets and the place to stay arranged, if they can't go that's just wasted money. Sirius left me quite a bit that I'm supposed to use to have fun. I'd like to share it with people that I consider family. I've asked Hermione to go and Remus Lupin has agreed to chaperone. I want to travel muggle style so it will be a great learning experience," said Harry.

Arthur Weasley smiled slightly, "I don't think Ginevra deserves to attend but I will convince Molly to let Ron go."

"Brilliant, I'll owl you with the details," said Harry excitedly

"All right, Harry. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," said Arthur, smiling at Harry's excitement.

"Oh, Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted to see me, probably about the Death Eaters last night," said Harry with a shrug.

Arthur looked alarmed, "Death Eaters, last night, Harry?"

"It was nothing, sir, really."

Shacklebolt stepped out a nearby door then.

"Hello, Harry, Arthur."

"Death Eaters, Kingsley?" said Arthur with some concern.

Shacklebolt chuckled, "Three more in custody now, thanks to Harry here. Well done, Harry."

Harry was embarrassed, "I didn't really do anything except bind them."

"Now Harry, no need to be modest. Most people in that situation would have run away. You captured the Death Eaters and called us."

"Well, I should get back to work," said Arthur, shaking his head.

"Come on into my office, Harry, there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about," said Kingsley.

Harry waved bye to Mr. Weasley and followed Kingsley into the Auror office area and finally in the Director's office.

"Have a seat Harry. I want to take the opportunity to thank you for everything. What you did yesterday at Gringotts was spectacular. I was very impressed, I know you said that you weren't sure you wanted to be an Auror but I'd like you to consider becoming a reserve Auror."

"A reserve Auror. I don't think…" started Harry.

"Let me give you some details first Harry. There are quite a few perks; you'd be authorized to carry a second wand, have access to our training grounds and Auror trainers, authorization to make portkeys, and of course a little more leeway for you if you have to resort to violence with the next Death Eaters that you come across, and finally if you decide to go active you'd be accepted automatically and bypass much of the standard training," said Kingsley with a smile.

Harry looked at the black Auror for a long moment.

"What would be required of me?" Harry finally asked.

"Not a lot. We could call on you in an emergency. You'd have to write an after action report. Keep a record of portkeys you make. We'd ask that you read several manuals and participate in a little training." Shacklebolt grinned at Harry, "After what happened in the Ministers office my people need the training as well."

Harry shook his head at this.

"Director Shacklebolt," Harry began.

"Kingsley, Harry, you've earned it, even if you turn me down," said Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley, I am not sure I want to work for the Ministry. I'm not a fan of the things that go on here. Sirius was imprisoned without trial, Fudge sent Hagrid to Azkaban in my second year simply 'to be seen doing something' again without a trial. Umbridge sic'd those Dementors on me last year and Fudge persecuted me over it. To top it off you've got Snape here now and last night an Auror let me into his cell to torture him. I don't think that's the kind of organization that I want to be associated with," Harry said with a sigh.

Kingsley sat up straighter at the last revelation.

"What do you mean Harry, that Tonks let you into Snape's cell to torture him?"

"Not Tonks, a different Auror, I'm sure she didn't know anything about it. When I was being escorted out of here last night the Auror took me down to Snape's cell. Let me in with my wand, hinted that I could torture Snape all I wanted as long as it wasn't too noticeable. Snape said he'd had a lot of visits from former students. He has bruises. I hate the man but I don't agree with torture of prisoners. I don't understand why he's here. You know as well as I that he was a spy for Dumbledore."

"I…Harry can you wait here for a moment? I need to check on this."

"Sure, Director Shacklebolt. I'll wait," said Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt left the office shutting the door behind him.

Almost 45 minutes later the door opened and an Auror poked his head in and said, "Mr. Potter, Director Shacklebolt asked me to escort you to him."

They ended up at the Minister's office.

"Hello Mr. Potter," said Amelia with a smile, "You are quite the troublemaker aren't you?"

"Minister?" said Harry with a glare for Shacklebolt.

"You're not in any trouble Mr. Potter, Harry, but you do have an irritating ability to shake things up. Kingsley came to me about your complaints, shall we say?" said Bones.

Harry said nothing, just waited. Amelia and Kingsley shared a look.

"I checked on Snape. There have been unauthorized visits made to him; he's in Medical now. He won't say what happened however," said Kingsley.

"There will be a full investigation, Harry. Also while Kingsley was doing that I fire called Dumbledore. At first he seemed to think I was asking because Mr. Snape had ask for him as an advocate. He informed me that he would be requesting Mr. Snape be paroled to him at the trial."

"Paroled?" asked Harry.

Amelia scowled and said, "It would mean that Mr. Snape would be Dumbledore's responsibility, that he would be required to report to and be under the supervision of Dumbledore. In effect a prison sentence without Azkaban."

"So that would mean that Dumbledore could force Snape to continue teaching even though he doesn't want to," said Harry with a sigh.

Amelia nodded.

"Madam Bones, what does a person have to do to be an Advocate? Aren't there solicitors in the Wizarding world?" asked Harry.

"The Wizarding world doesn't have solicitors for criminal cases, Harry. An Advocate is a person who has the political or financial status to speak for another at trial. Which is why Dumbledore could speak for you at that farce of a trial last year," she gave Harry a speculative look. "You now have that sort of power yourself, Harry."

Harry grimaced at the thought.

"I would also like to assure you that as Minister I intend to take steps to insure that no one is sent to Azkaban with out trial. I have one request of you Harry. Please continue to let me know of things you feel should be changed with in the Ministry. I cannot guarantee that they will be changed but I will always listen."

Harry looked surprised and said, "Thank you."

"Harry will you think about the reserve Auror position?" asked Kingsley.

"If I decide to do it, when would I have to train?" asked Harry, nervously.

"That's up to you, Harry. We can be pretty flexible with the training. A few days here, a few days there, holidays, even weekends after school starts back," said Kingsley with a smile. To get Harry to train with his people he would jump through whatever hoops he had to.

Harry grinned, a little more at ease now. "I have tickets to the World Cup and intend on spending a few days with friends in Athens."

"I wish I could go with you, Harry. I can't afford to take the time off however, Susan is quite upset with me, she wanted very much attend this year," said Amelia.

"Has she ever traveled muggle style, Amelia? She could go with us, Remus Lupin is chaperoning and I have a box reserved," Harry offered.

Amelia Bones looked surprised, "You'd let Susan go with you?"

"Sure, I like Susan, she's a friend," said Harry with a shrug, "I'll owl you the detail and you can let me know if she'd like to go."

Amelia nodded assent.

"Will Snape be on trial with the rest of the Death Eater's?" asked Harry getting back to the subject.

"The one's arrested at the Ministry break in will be first, and then those named," said Amelia.

"All right, I'll be there. I should be going if there is nothing else?" said Harry, standing.

They said their goodbyes and Harry left two bemused officials thinking that life had certainly taken an interesting turn.

Revised 1/18/07


	14. Meet the Press

Time to Live 14 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine, making no profit, taking no credit, I didn't do it, not my fault; don't know what you're talking about.

Meet the Press

Harry's whirling thoughts came to a crashing halt as he stepped out of the lift in the Ministry's Atrium and was immediately swarmed by reporters. They surrounded him and began shouting questions as Harry stared in astonishment.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you were attacked by Death Eaters last night?"

"Harry, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mr. Potter, care to comment on the death of Lucius Malfoy?"

"What do you think of the job the Minister is doing?"

"Mr. Potter, will you be attending the Death Eater trials?"

"How did you do on your OWL's?"

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts this year?"

"Harry, what is your relationship with Hermione Granger?"

"Is it true, that you are contracted to marry three different girls?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at some of the questions being shouted out at him. He couldn't answer any of them, as the questions came to fast and furious. Just beyond the crowd he saw Aurors approaching. One of the Aurors let off a cannon blast spell at the ceiling, quieting the crowd.

"You need to back away from Mr. Potter. He can't answer anything if you are all yelling. Mr. Potter do you wish to speak to these reporters or shall I escort you to the apparition point?"

Another reporter heard this question and shouted, "Do you often apparate illegally, Potter?"

The Auror facing Harry rolled his eyes and Harry's narrowed even further.

"Yes, I believe I'd like to make a statement," said Harry. The Aurors pushed the reporters back a little further. Harry straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I don't often speak in public; I don't like reporters, I don't like gossip and lies told about me. I hold an International Apparition license that I tested for this summer in the United States. I am a legal adult and therefore able to do magic within the secrecy statutes. I will be attending the trial. My private life is not open to the public, that's why it's called private. I will be returning to Hogwarts this fall. I do have one news worthy thing to announce. I have accepted a provisional contract to play Quidditch with the English National Team. I hope to perform well enough to make the cut next spring."

"Were you attacked last night?" someone yelled.

"Three Death Eaters attempted to portkey to my location, however I've been informed that their portkey malfunctioned. That is all I have to say at this time," said Harry. He turned to the Auror who nodded and began to lead him toward the Apparition point, the other Aurors held off the reporters who began to shout out questions once more.

Finally Harry made it to the exit and apparated away. Several reporters tried to trace his signature but failed.

Several hours later Harry Potter in his goblin glamour alias of Nigel Grim sat outside Forscues Ice Cream Shop eating a cone and watching the people pass by in glorious anonymity.

"Hello, Harry," said a voice next to him. In complete shock, he turned his head and gazed up at Luna Lovegood.

"I'm sorry, my name is Nigel," he said, discreetly checking that his glamour was working.

"Oh, of course it is, Harry. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Her eyes widened just a bit more. "That's a good look for you."

Harry sighed, "How did you know?" Her expression turned to one of amazement.

"I can always see you, Harry," said Luna.

"It's Nigel, Luna, please call me Nigel," said Harry, glancing around. He really didn't want to be mobbed again.

"All right, Nigel, and you can call me Bernice," said Luna gazing over Harry's left shoulder.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and turned back to Luna, "Bernice?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yes then we can both be in disguise," said Luna, with an air that told Harry he should have already known that.

He nodded once and then, "Lun, er Bernice, what are you looking at?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked over his shoulder once more. This time he saw Neville entering into Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. He looked back at Luna who began to wave at Neville. Harry hung his head; this was not going to end well.

Neville stepped over to Luna, "Hi Luna, how are you?"

"I'm Bernice today, this is my friend Nigel, who would you like to be today?" asked Luna with a wide smile.

Neville's eyebrow's rose, "Uh, I think I'll stay Neville today, if that's all right?"

Harry chuckled and Neville turned to him and stuck out his hand. "Nigel was it, pleased to meet you. How do you know Luna er, um, Bernice?"

Harry smiled widely. "Bernice and I go to the same school."

Neville looked startled; looked Nigel up and down, looked at Luna for a moment and then back to Nigel. "Oh, are you a Ravenclaw, you don't look familiar."

"Neville, are saying you don't recognize the best defense teacher we've ever had?" said Luna.

Neville's eyes widened and Harry chuckled again.

"Hey, Nev, how's the new wand?"

"Harry?" whispered Neville.

Harry nodded, "I'm under glamour. I don't want to get mobbed you know. I'm glad to see you both. I was going to write both of you soon to find out if you'd like to go to the World Cup. I have a box and a place to stay in Athens. Remus Lupin is chaperoning. I can send you more details by owl or come talk to your Gran or Dad if you want?" said Harry.

"I'd be happy to go, I'm sure Daddy won't care," said Luna.

"I don't know Harry, Gran might not let me, there are still Death Eaters out there and she's all strange."

"It's Nigel, Nev, what do you mean 'strange'?" asked Harry.

"Well, you know that my parent were attacked after you got rid of Voldemort the first time. There are still Death Eaters around and she is afraid something is going to happen. I really had to work to get her let me come down to the book store today."

"Maybe if Remus went to talk to her?" asked Harry.

Neville nodded, "That might work. I'd really like to go." He looked at his watch, "I really need to go. I…it was nice to meet you, Nigel, Bernice." He grinned and then walked quickly on down the alley toward Flourish and Blotts.

Harry turned to Luna, "So, how's your holiday been so far, Bernice?"

"All right, we didn't find any Crumple-horned Snorkacks in Sweden but we saw signs of a tribe of black winged simians. Daddy has pictures for the next issue," said Luna.

Harry nodded trying to work through that statement, wondering what he should say next.

"It's been nice talking with you, Nigel but I should go. I need to fix something for Daddy to eat this evening." Luna looked closely at him, "Don't worry, I can see that you will do the right thing. Trust yourself." She blinked once and then walked away leaving Harry to stare after her.

Harry spent the next morning sorting the rest of his mail and discovered his OWL results. He'd done reasonably well; with an O+ in DADA, O's in Charms and Creatures, EE's in Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology, A in Astronomy, P's in Divination and History.

He owled Remus and they met for lunch. Remus agreed to talk to Mrs. Longbottom. He spent the afternoon roaring around London on the motorcycle. Thinking about the trials, Snape, classes, being an Auror, and the future of the DA.

Revised 1/18/07


	15. The Death Eater Trials

Time to Live 15 

By Loralee

The Death Eater Trials

August 4th

Harry Potter entered the Ministry building to find hordes of reporters lining the aisle to the check in counter. They screamed and shouted out questions but could not mob him due to the Aurors massed in the Atrium. Harry spotted Tonks and Smith both in the crowd. Smith glared at him briefly but Tonks smiled and waved.

Harry made his way past the counter and to the lifts heading for courtroom ten. He was dressed in new, dark green dress robes with the Potter crest on the left breast. He appeared to carry himself with confidence even though nerves were twisting his insides.

He entered the courtroom and was directed to the first row of seats, where other witnesses could also be seated.

Spectators already filled the gallery above and the judges were slowly filing into their seats. Harry spotted Dumbledore in the second row on the right side. In the middle of the front row were Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and another man Harry didn't recognize. After a short time Amelia signaled and the door to the side opened. Five men were escorted in and seated in chairs with chains. The chains glowed golden for a moment and wrapped about the men. The Aurors moved to the side of the chamber.

Amelia nodded to a young, blonde woman who picked up a quill and poised to write.

"Trial of the 4th of August in the matter of accused Death Eaters; Avery, Crabbe, Jugson, Macnair, and Nott." She speared the men with her gaze; "You are accused of being Death Eaters in the service of the evil wizard Tom Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. You are accused of attempted murder, assault with deadly intention, use of an unforgivable curse, possession of Death Eater paraphernalia, attempted theft of ministry property, membership in a terrorist organization, and conspiracy to overthrow the Magical government of Britain." Amelia turned to Shacklebolt.

"These five men were arrested with six others; Lucius Malfoy, now deceased and five escaped Death Eaters inside the Ministry, dressed in Death Eater masks and regalia. Their wands were confiscated and tested. I have the copies of the results for the members as well photographs taken at the time of arrest." Shacklebolt passed folders to an Auror who began distributing them to the Wizengamot members.

He then continued; "As you can see, Prior Incantatem produced the last ten spells on each wand, and there was a least one unforgivable on each wand." Shacklebolt turned to Bones and nodded.

"The Ministry calls Mr. Harry James Potter to speak for the prosecution."

Harry stood and walked to a small table set to one side of the chained men. He bowed slightly to Bones.

"Mr. Potter, are you willing to give us a pensieve memory of the night in question?"

"Yes, Minister Bones, I am," said Harry in a firm voice.

A small, drab man stepped out of the shadows to the left of the courtroom carrying an elaborately decorated stone bowl. He placed the pensieve on the small table in front of Harry and flourished his wand.

"Do you have the memory, sir?" he asked. Harry nodded and the man laid his wand against Harry's temple. The silvery thread slipped free of Harry's head and was deposited into the bowl. The small man then tapped the edge of the bowl and the memory appeared, projected above the bowl.

A yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. Spidery writing showed a date and S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter. Harry pulled the globe from the shelf. And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice said, "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." (1)

The memory played on; Harry carrying on a conversation with the distinctive voice of Lucius Malfoy, Harry and his friends running, hiding. Again came the distinctive voice of Malfoy roaring from the other side of the door: "Leave Nott, leave him, I say, the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy—Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary—Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right—Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead—Macnair and Avery, through here—Rookwood, over here—Mulciber, come with me!" (2)

Harry stood stone faced as the memory ended with Sirius falling though the veil and all of the Death Eaters except Bellatrix captured. As the memory collapsed, the sound in the room swelled as members of the Wizengamot began discussing what they'd just seen.

Amelia Bones banged her gavel and the room quieted once more. "Thank you Mr. Potter, you may return to your seat. The Ministry calls Senior Healer Francis Parks."

Harry returned to his seat. Healer Parks passed him and stood behind the small table. Parks was a distinguished looking, older man with silver hair wearing a dress robe of pale green.

"Senior Healer, you examined these men upon their arrest for evidence of the Imperius curse?"

"Yes, Minister Bones, I did."

"Please tell us your findings."

"I found no evidence of the Imperius, I also ran several tests for the presence of controlling potions. Those tests were negative. I did however find the Dark Mark on each of their left forearms," stated the Healer.

"Thank you, Senior Healer, you may return to your seat." Bones turned to the chained men.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"The Dark Lord threatened the life of my family if I did not join him," spoke Avery.

"Are you willing to take Veritaserum to prove the veracity of that statement?" asked Bones.

Avery glared at her, and then shook his head.

Bones eyed the other men but they only looked away. "Very well, this court will recess for discussion. A silencing charm went up around the members of the Wizengamot and the noise from the spectator section rose. Healer Parks leaned over toward Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. I just wanted to thank you, son, for getting rid of that monster for us." He held out his hand.

Harry shook the man's hand, "Oh, well, you're welcome. I really was only defending myself, you know."

Healer Parks smiled, "Yes, of course, Mr. Potter. I understand, but there are a lot of us that couldn't have done that."

The silencing charm came down and Bones cleared her throat. "Gerald Avery, Thomas Crabbe, Robert Jugson, Walden Macnair, Timothy Nott this court finds you guilty on all counts. You are to be confined to Azkaban prison for the rest of your natural lives. This court, orders you to under go questioning under the effect of Veritaserum to find the full extent of this conspiracy to overthrow the Ministry. Your personal assets are ordered confiscated. Take them back to their cells."

The Aurors stepped forward and led the men from the room.

"We shall reconvene after lunch to hear the cases of those named by the convicted Death Eaters who were recaptured at the Ministry battle."

Harry stood and ignored Dumbledore's attempt to catch his eye. As he exited the courtroom Tonks appeared beside him.

"Wotcher, the Minister has ask if you'd like to lunch with her in her office, Harry?" she whispered in his ear.

Harry shrugged and followed Tonks down the hall. He was surprised to find Susan Bones waiting in the Minister's office.

"Hi, Harry, how are you? Auntie invited me for lunch. She said that you invited me to go to the World cup game with you? Are you sure?"

"Oh, sure Susan you're welcome to go with us. I think it'll be a lot of fun."

"Who all is going?" asked Susan as she dug out sandwiches from a picnic basket.

"Well, Hermione Granger and I've asked Ron and Ginny Weasley's Dad but I haven't heard for sure about them, Luna Lovegood, and if he can convince his Gran, Neville Longbottom. Oh and do you remember Remus Lupin, he's an old friend of my parents and agreed to come. I didn't think Mrs. Weasley would agree if there wasn't an adult with us."

Susan giggled, "It sounds fun, Harry."

The two of them shared a very nice lunch and Harry never even noticed that Amelia Bones never joined them.

A/N: I reread the sections on Goblet and Phoenix that dealt with trials several times. They didn't really help me a lot so I used creative license for the courtroom scene. I also made up first names for the Death Eaters other that Walden Macnair.

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, chapter 34, page 780, hardback American edition

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, chapter 35, page 788, hardback American edition

Revised 1/18/07


	16. No Good Deed

Time to Live 17 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

No Good Deed

Harry set up in the spectator's gallery for most of the afternoon under his goblin glamour. Watching a steady stream of men and women being sentenced to Azkaban. Several had Advocates willing to speak for them and received reduced sentences or leniency. One woman, who claimed duress, agreed toVeritaserum questioning and was released when she told the same story.

Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes scanning the gallery several times apparently looking for him. Around 3 pm Amelia glanced up at the gallery also looking for him. Harry realized that was the signal and left the gallery. He reentered the courtroom as himself moments later as Snape's trial was being announced.

As he seated himself in the witness section a low murmur ran through the room. Snape was led in and chained in the chair. Harry watched as Snape scanned the court and found Dumbledore who refused to make eye contact. Snape's shoulders slumped slightly and his eyes turned toward Amelia Bones, he never looked at Dumbledore again. He hadn't seen Harry.

Amelia took a sip of water and cleared her throat.

"Trial on the 4th of August, in the matter of accused Death Eater, Severus Snape. You are accused of being a Death Eater in the Service of the evil wizard Tom Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, membership in a terrorist organization, and conspiracy to overthrow the Magical government of Britain." She turned to Kingsley.

"Severus Snape was named in the Veritaserum questioning of convicted Death Eaters Rodolphus Lestrange and Anton Dolohov. He also bears the Dark Mark on his left forearm. Prior Incantatem showed no dark, restricted or unforgivable spells on his wand," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Amelia's gaze swung to Harry. "Mr. Potter, do you have evidence to give in this matter?"

Snape's head swiveled toward Harry with a shocked looked that turned instantly to loathing.

Harry walked on to the floor and over next to Snape. "I'm here as Advocate for Mr. Snape. I believe that there are extenuating circumstances that should be brought to the court's attention before judgment is passed." Harry could see Dumbledore's scowl from the corner of his eye and the look on Snape's face was one he would not soon forget.

"Madam Minister, I must protest. Mr. Potter is not a proper Advocate," said the unknown man beside Bones.

"On the contrary Mr. Edgecombe, Mr. Potter is an emancipated wizard, he is the man who destroyed Voldemort. He bought down Bellatrix Lestrange, captured at least four Death Eaters single handedly, and prevented another Goblin rebellion with his quick actions at Gringotts recently. I believe he is an excellent Advocate." She turned to Harry, "Please continue, Mr. Potter."

"Severus Snape was a spy for the light against Voldemort," said Harry. Whispers broke out between the Wizengamot and the gallery both. "He was working for Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

All eyes went to Dumbledore, who looked a bit disgruntled at being singled out.

"If that's so boy, why hasn't Headmaster Dumbledore spoken up for Snape?" asked Edgecombe angrily.

"You would have to ask the Headmaster that, I'm afraid. I know that he did vouch for Mr. Snape during the trials at the end of the first war with Voldemort, fifteen years ago. I know that he is the one who asked Mr. Snape to return to spying when Voldemort was reborn at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament a year ago," said Harry coolly.

"Would you care to answer that, Albus?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, Severus was a spy for me in Tom Riddle's camp, I did vouch for him fifteen years ago. However Severus never contacted me after his arrest. I'm sure he could have requested Veritaserum to prove his innocence."

The members of the Wizengamot were whispering fiercely to each other now.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Snape and I have not always gotten along due to the role he was forced to play. If you ask anyone at Hogwarts they'd probably tell you that Professor Snape and I hated each other. Headmaster Dumbledore repeatedly told me that he trusted Severus Snape with his life, more importantly he trusted him with mine. Mr. Snape was a spy, he provided valuable information for the light side, and he saved my life. I believe he should be rewarded not punished."

"I believe we will have a short recess to discuss this matter." The silencing charm went up.

"What in the bloody hell are you playing at, Potter?" hissed Snape.

"Trying to keep you out of prison, you git." Harry hissed back, "Look at Dumbledore."

Snape's head turned, he could see the member of the Wizengamot shouting at each other behind the silencing charm and Dumbledore gesturing. He nodded once.

"Don't think for one moment that I'll thank you for this bit of Gryffindor idiocy."

Harry smirked, "It never crossed my mind. If you go to prison at least I can tell myself that I tried and I'll never have to see you again. If they let you go, then you walk away and I never have to see you again. Either way, I win."

Snape was still glaring at him as the silencing charm came down.

Harry stood attentively next to the chained Snape. Amelia glared around the gallery, silencing the voices. Dumbledore looked rather satisfied in a way that made Snape cringe.

"Severus Snape, this court finds itself at a bit of an impasse. This court is willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. However some of the members of this court feel that the role you have had to play may have tainted your attitudes and despite working for the light side there is the possibility that you would turn dark. Therefore this court will be remanding you into the custody of a powerful light side wizard for a probationary period of two years. Will you, Severus Snape, accept this ruling?"

Snape bowed his head, "Yes Minister Bones, thank you."

"Very well, Severus Snape you are remanded to the custody of Harry James Potter for the period of two years." Then in the dead silence of the courtroom she signaled for the Aurors for escort Snape from the courtroom.

Harry stood there shocked staring at Amelia Bones who look rather pleased with herself. As he looked at her, her eyes cut to one side. Following her gaze Harry saw a sight he would never forget. Albus Dumbledore, jaw gaping staring in shock at Bones. At that moment Harry Potter's own shock turned to glee, he began to grin as he watched Dumbledore attempt to pull himself together.

"This court will reconvene tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore's eyes finally sought Harry and Harry turned away ignoring the man.

Shacklebolt approached Harry, "Come with me, Mr. Potter. You'll need to pick up Snape in my office as soon as his release is processed. I don't think you want to deal with Dumbledore right away. He was sure that Snape would be assigned to him."

Harry still grinning followed the Head of the Auror department away from the courtroom.

"Tea, Mr. Potter?" asked Kingsley once they were seated in his office.

"No, I'm good. I, uh, what happens now?" asked Harry, sobering.

"Now we wait for Snape to be brought here. He is being given his clothes and other possessions now. Then we will go over the terms of the probation."

"That's not going to be pleasant," Harry sighed.

Kingsley crooked a smile. "Harry I," he broke off as the door opened. Amelia Bones stepped into the office followed by two Aurors and a shackled Snape carrying a valise.

The Aurors placed Snape into a chair and then stepped back out the door.

"Does he have to be chained up?" snarled Harry.

Kingsley raised his wand to release the shackles and Snape flinched. Amelia looked startled for a moment.

Once the shackles were removed Amelia spoke, "I am sorry for throwing the two of you together, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, but Albus Dumbledore is the most infuriating man in the known universe. He is the only reason we have to do this. I know that had you been released to Dumbledore you would be back at Hogwarts today."

Snape only inclined his head, face blank.

"Well, what happens now?" asked Harry.

Kingsley and Amelia exchanged a glance, Snape snorted and said softly, "I become your slave, Potter."

"What!" yelped Harry.

"Not quite, but I understand how it could appear to be so," said Amelia. "Mr. Potter, you are responsible for Mr. Snape for the next two years. He must do as you tell him. He will have as much or as little freedom as you allow."

"Are you saying we have to live together, that he has to go back to Hogwarts with me?" said Harry.

"No, as long as Mr. Snape checks in with you on a regular basis you don't have to be together," said Kingsley, then he laid a intricate metal cuff on the table. Snape flinched again.

Harry eyed the cuff, "What is that?"

"It's an inhibitor cuff. It will inhibit certain magic, monitor the rest, can be used as a tracer and with a word can be used to incapacitate the wearer," said Kingsley.

"We don't need it," said Harry firmly. Severus' head popped up and he looked at Harry in surprise.

"Harry, it traditional to--" Harry cut him off.

"I just stood up in court and said I trust him. If I understand right I can punish him for misbehavior? If I catch him using dark magic can I kill him?"

Amelia slowly nodded her head. "Yes, actually, you could be required to kill Mr. Snape under those circumstances."

"Right, so we don't need that. If that's all we should be going." Harry stood. Snape stood as well and edged away from the desk. He seemed to Harry to be in shock.

Kingsley looked to Amelia who nodded and said, "Well, if you need anything just," she trailed off as Harry left the room trailed by an unusually subdued Snape. She shook her head. "I hope I did the right thing."

Revised 1/18/07


	17. Cutting the Strings

Time to Live 17 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Severus Snape

Pay No Attention to the Man Behind the Curtain

Thankfully Snape's shock lasted until Harry apparated them both to the alleyway behind the Hotel. As Snape began sputtering about his dual apparition, Harry stripped off his dress robes to reveal the muggle clothes underneath, cast a speculative eye over Snape's old fashion frock coat, shrugged and walked away leaving Snape to once again trail behind. They entered the Hotel to the valet's greeting.

The desk clerk looked up and smiled at Harry, "Good evening Mr. Potter, how can I help you tonight?"

Hi, Carol, this is my uncle Mr. Snape. He's going to need a room for tonight. We will both be leaving tomorrow though."

"Oh, we'll be sorry to see you go, Mr. Potter. Would you like the adjoining room opened up? Your current room is sometimes used as a suite."

"Yes that will be fine, thank you. Oh, could you have something from room service sent up. It's been an awfully long day. Something simple," said Harry with a grin.

Carol smiled warmly and said, "Certainly, Mr. Potter, I'll see to it right away."

Harry nodded and walked toward the lifts with Snape in tow.

Once in Harry's room, Severus sat down gingerly, on the couch and glared at Harry.

"Your uncle, Potter?"

"What, you want them to think you're some kind of pervert instead. It's bad enough you're dressed like that. The loo is there by the way if you want to clean up before we eat," said Harry, pointing to the bathroom.

Harry then dug out his Gringotts account ledger hoping that he had some property where they could stay. He was watching Snape out of the corner of his eye waiting for the explosion. Instead, Snape took his bag and went into the bathroom. Harry heard the lock click shut and shrugged. He didn't think he'd ever understand the snarky git.

While Snape was in the loo, Harry heard a knock from the connecting door. When he opened it the one of the valets was there and had the key to that room. Harry tipped him and laid the key down on the table.

Harry finally found a property, and pulled out his cell phone and called Picklock to make arrangements, to take possession. The property was thankfully vacant. They would have to go past Gringotts first thing in the morning. Harry wanted Snape settled somewhere safe before he went back to the Ministry for the rest of the trials.

Snape was still in the bathroom when the food came so Harry knocked on the door to let him know. Several minutes later Snape emerged wearing a plain black robe with his hair still wet. Harry looked at him with surprise for a minute and then reached into his pocket.

"Sorry, I should have given this back sooner," he said and handed Severus his wand.

Snape sat down at the small table and held his wand. "You are under no obligation to return this to me, Mr. Potter."

"Look, lets just eat now and we can talk after. I'm sure you'll feel up to yelling and insulting me sooner or later," said Harry with a smirk.

Snape's mouth opened and then shut again and he nodded. He was really starting to freak Harry out.

They ate in silence.

When they were done, Harry finally sighed and asked the question, "Are you all right, Professor?"

It was as if a dam had burst. Snape's mouth curled into a sneer and his face began to turn red.

"I am _not_ your bloody Professor any longer, you bloody foolish, arrogant, Gryffindor, idiot." Snape roared. "This is your fault, Potter. You and your bloody Gryffindor need for showing off, for…" he stopped abruptly as Harry pulled his wand.

"Please continue," said Harry, when he finished putting up the silencing charm.

Snape shook his head, "No, Mr. Potter, I don't need to continue to rant and rave. If you had just cursed me in my cell, as I had thought you would do, I would be in a cell in Azkaban or within the clutches of the Headmaster. Don't think I will thank you, however."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Harry with, a smirk. "Look, I have some letters to write. Would you like to watch a little telly before bed?" He picked up the remote. "This is the on/off button and this one changes the stations."

He handed the remote to Snape and began pulling parchment from his bag as Snape stared at him.

"Potter," Snape was cut off as a phoenix appeared in the room. Harry and Snape both had their wands out as a pop sounded and Dobby appeared.

"Bad bird, you is to be bringing mail to Dobby, not to Master Harry, you bad bird," said the house elf sternly. Fawkes dropped an envelope in front of Harry, let out a trill and turned his back to the elf. Harry laughed and put his wand away.

"Don't be to hard on him Dobby he was only doing what he was told. Weren't you Fawkes?"

"That is the Headmasters phoenix, Potter. He will know where we are," said Snape.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course he will, I'm not exactly hiding, you know. Dobby can you tell if the letter is trapped, if it has a portkey in or on it?"

Dobby held his hand over the envelope then opened it up and said, "Letter is not, this page has portkey embedded." The page in question floated out of the envelope and off to the side. Harry took the letter.

Dear Harry 

_I am so glad to see that you have set aside your animosity for Professor Snape. It was a very nice gesture today to speak for him. I am sorry however that Amelia has placed this burden on your shoulders. You have already done so much for the Wizarding world._

_I must warn you not to give Severus his wand or to remove the inhibitor cuff, as Severus could possibly be a danger to you. I don't imagine that his feelings toward you have changed. Although you are aware that he had to act in such a manner I find myself wondering more and more if he did not enjoy the role he had to play._

_I have enclosed a contract for Severus' services as Potions teacher here at Hogwarts for the term of his probation where either or both of us may aid him in his rehabilitation. Of course he cannot continue as the Slytherin Head of House and his interaction with the students will be closely monitored._

_Severus must be carefully guided into a new lifestyle now that Voldemort is gone. I had intended to see to this myself. If you feel that Severus will be too much of a burden then I would be glad to relieve you of it. You may assign custody of Severus to me and be assured that I will see to his needs. _

_The contract can be used as a portkey if you wish to discuss this with me or to send Severus to Hogwarts immediately. Simple touch it with your wand and say Hogwarts. You are always welcome. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry snorted and tossed the letter to Snape. "What a load of dragon dung." Harry then leaned over to look at the contract without touching it.

"Is 500 galleons a year good pay?" Harry asked after a moment.

"No, Potter but it's the 'perks' that the Headmaster thinks are the selling points."

"Perks?"

"Free room and board year round, cleaning and laundry service, on site medical facilities, hot and cold running elves."

Harry's eyes widened, "Was that a joke?"

Snape's mouth quirked slightly, "Of course not Potter, I don't joke."

"So, you don't want to teach, do you?" asked Harry.

"It is your decision not mine. I apparently need supervision." The sneer was back.

"Ok then," Harry picked up his quill.

Headmaster, 

_I am returning to you the unsigned teaching contract, Mr. Snape will not be teaching Potions for Hogwarts. If he, as you believe needs to be supervised then he should not be teaching children. If however he should be rewarded for his past service to the light then I believe that he should not be forced into a position that he does not want or like. _

_Please be advised that as long as Mr. Snape is under my supervision he is also under my protection._

_Harry Potter_

There that should do it I think. He showed the note to Snape and then had Dobby levitate the contract into an envelope with the note.

"Will you take this to the Headmaster, Fawkes? Also, don't ever bring him to me unannounced, ok?" Fawkes trilled a distinctly positive note and vanished in a burst of flame.

Harry pulled the other parchment toward him as he had other letters to write. Snape stared at Harry for a short time and then shook himself.

He finally picked up the remote and pressed the on/off button. The telly flared to live. Harry was watching unobtrusively as Snape regarded the television.

"feminine hygiene products" click,

"Lucy, I'm home," click,

"sounds of anti aircraft guns and planes" click,

"two to beam up" click

Harry snorted to himself, 'Figures, Snape's a flipper'

"West Ham scores" click,

"I'll get you, my pretty and your little dog too!" click,

"unclogs drains" click

"Potter is that man a wizard? His living space is bigger inside than out," said Snape, staring intently at the telly. Harry looked to see a man exiting a blue police call box.

"No, he's from another planet." At Snape's glare he continued, "That show is fiction, make believe." Snape nodded and jabbed at the button in his hand.

"stay fresh all day" click

"Tonight's scores" click

"doe a deer, a female deer" Harry tuned it out and concentrated on his letters.

Sometime later Harry stretched and noticed that Snape was still watching the movie and the family was just escaping over the mountains.

"I'm for bed, Professor."

"Where am I to sleep, Potter?"

"Your room is though there, sir." Harry pointed to the door to the adjoining room. Snape click off the television, picked up his bag and disappeared into the next room without a word. Harry shook his head, piled the dishes on to the tray and set it outside the door. He locked the door and heard the telly in Snape's room come on.

"feminine hygiene products" click.

A/N: This story is supposed to be humorous; I know it's a little silly, who would have guessed that Snape likes musicals?

Revised 1/18/07


	18. Gringotts Adventures

Time to Live 19 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me if you can believe that.

Gringotts Adventures

The next morning Harry discovered that Snape did have muggle clothes, so they ate in the Hotel dinning room.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, you're down early today. Same as always?" asked the very pretty waitress, Angela.

"Sure Angie that would be great, we have a busy day today. By the way this is my Uncle, Mr. Snape," said Harry, with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape. What would you like?"

Snape nodded, "Tea and toast will be fine, thank you."

She took their menus and headed for the kitchen.

"We have a busy day, Mr. Potter?" asked Snape, when she was out of sight.

"It's Harry, Uncle," said Harry with a smirk, "yes we need to go past Gringotts to pick up the keys to a property where we will be staying, or rather where you can stay for the next couple of years and I will stay until I leave for the World cup on the 18th. And then I want to go back to the ministry for the rest of the trials."

"Oh, I see," said Snape.

"Unless you have some place else you like to stay. I didn't think about the fact that you might have a house somewhere."

"No Pot, Harry, I have no place to go. I have enough money to rent a small flat or rather I did have, you have it now."

"I don't want your money, we'll fix it at Gringotts while we are there."

Angela came with their food and was followed by a grinning Tonks.

"Wotcher, Harry, Snape, how's tricks?"

"Angela, please bring Miss Tonks a special, she'll be joining us and I don't want her eating my breakfast again," said Harry, with a grin of his own.

Angela nodded and scurried away.

"Oi, Potter, you don't have to buy me breakfast," said Tonks, with a scowl.

"Why are you here Tonks?"

"Oh, Kingsley sent me. They questioned yesterdays convicted Death Eaters and have delayed today's trials. Kingsley sent this," she hand him an envelope. "It's a summons, they've moved up Umbridge's trial to today and want you to come. It's at 9am. Kingsley was afraid an owl wouldn't get to you in time. Kingsley also wanted to know if you'd have Sev here come in to answer some questions they have from what the got from Avery and Macnair."

"Do not call me Sev, Nymphadora," snarled Snape.

"All right, pax, I won't if you won't," said Tonks, with a smirk.

Angela came with Tonks' food and she dug in with gusto.

"When does Auror Shacklebolt want to speak with me?" asked Snape.

"Oh, probably this afternoon after the trial," Tonks said around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

Snape grimaced, "It appears, Harry, that I will be accompanying you to the ministry this morning."

"Ok, Gringotts, the new place, and then the ministry," agreed Harry.

"You're leaving here? That's good, you should have moved after the attack, Harry. It probably hasn't been safe here," said Tonks.

Snape's eyebrow rose in question but Harry ignored him.

"I haven't had any more problems and you know they didn't really attack me. They attacked the pool and lost."

Tonks choked on her juice. "That's not funny Harry." Harry handed her a napkin. "Well I really have to go. I still need to swing past Hermione's to deliver her summons."

Within minutes Tonks was gone, carrying the last of her bacon and toast.

"They attacked the pool and lost? Really, Harry that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard," said Snape.

"You weren't there, it was pretty funny. I was down in the pool and three Death Eaters portkeyed in and fell into the pool. I had to levitate them out or they would have drowned. Really, _Uncle_, Voldemort didn't have very good help," Harry said with a grin.

Snape frowned and rubbed his left forearm.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry, watching him. Snape snatched his hand away as if burnt.

"No, not anymore," came the curt reply.

Harry nodded and signaled Angela for the check. It was none of his business and he didn't want to annoy Snape any more than he had too.

They checked out of the Hotel and apparated to the point at the end of Diagon Alley. Snape stayed close to Harry as they walked up the Alley to Gringotts. Midway Harry was flagged down by one of the Weasley twins.

"Hey, Harry, come on in the shop for a minute. We need to talk to you."

Once in the shop, the twin locked the door behind them.

The other twin said, "Hello Harry, Professor, how's tricks?"

"What's up guys? We are kind of on a tight schedule today."

"We wanted to know,"

"why we weren't invited,"

"to the World cup,"

"partner"

"compatriot"

"our friend"

"next thing to a brother, really."

"You can come," said Harry, with a grin.

"Outstanding"

"Excellent"

"You can share a room with Professor Snape," said Harry. Both Fred and George's mouths fell open and they stared at Harry. Then their gazed swept to Snape who had an evil grin on his face.

"Harry you can't be serious," said the right twin.

"Room with Sna, uh, the Professor?" said the left twin.

Harry grinned and said, "Gotcha!"

The right twin looked at the left twin who looked at the right twin.

"Brother we've been had."

"Agreed, and a very good joke it was."

Then the three boys laughed.

"I'll have to send you an owl with the details, do you want to go for the whole week or portkey in for the game?" asked Harry.

The twins eyed each other for a moment. "Just the game."

"All right, we really have to go," said Harry.

"Just one thing, Harry," one of the twins leaned in close. "How did you get Snape to play along with your prank?"

Harry just grinned and walked away.

In the bank, Griphook approached Harry before he could even get to a teller and escorted them to Picklock's office.

"It is good to see you again, Harry. I have the keys here and a portkey to the property you've selected. As you know the house sits on twenty acres of lightly wooded land and is heavily warded. It has been rental property but has been vacant for the last six months.

It is partially furnished, has a full potions laboratory in the basement, four bedroom, and three baths. There are several out buildings including at least one greenhouse. The house sits at the end of a long private drive. There is an area where you can fly without worry that you might be seen. I sent a team out last evening after we spoke. They re-warded the property line with light muggle repellant wards."

Harry grinned, "That's great Picklock, I think it should do nicely."

"Is there anything else I can do for you today, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah, this is Prof, er, Mr. Snape. I need to make sure that he has access to his accounts."

"A pleasure, Mr. Snape, do you have your key?"

Snape shook his head, "No, it was not returned to me by the Ministry. Did they give it to you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned and shook his head, "It there a way to get a new one?"

Picklock was frowning now, as well, "Yes, I will need a bit of blood, Mr. Snape to verify your identity. Picklock pulled a parchment out of a cubbyhole and a blade from the desk drawer. He passed the blade to Snape, "if you would? A couple of drops are all that is needed."

Snape used the blade to prick his finger and then dropped a couple of drops on the parchment. Harry then drew his wand and cast a mild healing charm.

Snape hissed and eyed the goblin, "Potter what do you think you are doing? You can't use magic in Gringotts."

"It's quite alright Mr. Snape. Mr. Potter is goblin-friend and entitled to use magic within the Goblin Nation," chuckled Picklock.

Snape's eyes widened and then narrowed and he glared at Harry. Harry just sighed.

"Well Mr. Snape, I will have a new key issued for you vault, number 846. Would you like to claim the Prince vault, as well?"

"What?" whispered Snape, suddenly going pale.

"The Prince vault, all that is left of the Prince estate. This," he tapped the parchment, "tells me that you are the heir to the vault." He pulled down a book and ran a nail over the cover; it expanded to twice its original size. He thumbed through the book for a moment. "We don't have an inventory of that vault, if it holds anything other than gold. There are 42,236 galleons in the account at present. There are no properties or investments recorded however so that amount is decreasing by 40 gallons per year, vault rental."

"If he claims this, can the Ministry try to take it?" asked Harry.

"The Ministry could try, Mr. Potter, but I don't believe that they would manage to acquire Mr. Snape's money," said Picklock, with a rather predatory grin.

"Yes," it came out rather strangled so he cleared his voice, "yes, please, I'd like to claim the vault," said Snape.

Picklock nodded. "Sign here."

A moment later another goblin came through the door carrying two keys.

"Vault number 846 and Vault number 304." He handed the keys to Snape and left again.

"Potter, er, Harry, do we have time to." He trailed off.

"Sure, we can go take a look and if there is a lot of stuff I can go to the trial and then come get you after. If that works for you?" said Harry.

"Thank you," said Snape.

They said good-bye to Picklock and Griphook was there to take them to the Prince vault.

The Prince vault was not nearly as big as the Potter vault, but a little larger than Harry's trust vault. Snape had been very quiet on the trip down and Harry hesitated in the doorway unsure if Snape wanted him looking in his vault. To one side there were stacks of galleons on the other a were several wooden crates of books, a long wooden chest and a large square package propped against the wall on top of the chest.

Snape peeled the brown paper from the square to expose the back of a portrait. He turned it around and sank to his knees staring at the picture. Harry could see that it was of a young woman but it had not been charmed to move. She was wearing a white dress and had a small, rather secretive smile, long black hair and dark eyes. Harry thought maybe she was Snape's mother.

Snape made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle and slowly set the portrait aside. He opened the chest. Inside were several cardboard boxes and some packages wrapped in brown paper. From one end Snape pulled an intricately carved wooden box. He flipped the lid up and Harry could see several pieces of jewelry inside.

"Professor, are you all right?" asked Harry. The lid slammed closed on the box. Snape replaced it in the chest and lifted the lid to one of cardboard boxes. It was filled with letters.

Harry glanced back at Griphook who waited patiently in the cart. In the vault the brown paper had come off of a white wedding dress and though Snape was shaking his head and muttering, Harry couldn't hear what he was saying.

Harry glanced at his watch and then back up to Snape who still muttering was stuffing the dress back into its wrapping

"Professor, sir, do you want me to come back for you later?" Harry spoke a little louder this time. Snape leapt from the floor.

"I am not your Professor, you do not call me sir, I call you, Sir or Master, now, Potter! When will you get that through your thick, idiotic head? I am nothing but your property and you must treat me as such. Surely you will enjoy lording it over me," he roared, face red, fists clenched, and tears streaming down his face. Snape's mouth worked for another moment with nothing coming from it and then he collapsed on to his knees in front of Harry and buried his face in his hands.

Harry was at a loss and unsure what to do. Finally he knelt and wrapped his arms around the shaking man in front of him.

"It's all right, I have you, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said patting Snape on the back.

Griphook appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter, do you need assistance?"

"Will the portkey work down here?" asked Harry.

Griphook shook his head, "No not from the vaults, you will need to be up on the main level before your portkey will work. Can you get him into the cart?"

Harry nodded and managed to drag Snape into the cart while Griphook closed up the vault. While Snape did not seem to be aware of his surrounding on the trip up to the main level he kept a death grip on Harry's robes.

Once on the main level Griphook turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter please do not tell anyone but is possible to portkey out of Gringotts from this location."

Harry pulled the portkey out of his pocket, shoved it into Snape's hand and whispered the activation phrase.

They landed on their arses in the entry of Briarwood House.

"Potter, don't you know that you are only supposed to activate a portkey when you are standing," said Snape softly, from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"You better now?" asked Harry.

Snape nodded and released his grip on Harry's robes. Harry stood and offered Snape his hand.

"Why are you treating me like this?" asked Snape from the floor.

Harry sighed, "I know what it's like to be picked on, and bullied, to be an outcast. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. No one deserves to be treated like that. No matter how they act."

He pulled Snape to his feet and peeked into the next room. It was a lounge with a bedraggled couch in it. He dragged Snape to the couch and called for Dobby.

"What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you bring some tea for Professor Snape. We are going to be staying here so will I have to go grocery shopping or is that something you can take care of?"

"Dobby can do." Dobby then popped away.

"I have to go now, Professor, will you be ok here?"

"Yes of course Mr. Potter."

"I'll be back as soon as the trial is over."

Snape nodded, and leaned back into the couch with his eyes closed. Dobby popped back in with tea. Harry walked back to the entryway and fixed it in his mind then he apparated to the Ministry.

Revised 1/18/07


	19. Fudge's Wicked Witch

Time to Live 19 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

Fudge's Wicked Witch

Harry walked through the Ministry once again, ignoring the screaming reporters and rather glad Snape wasn't with him. He walked quickly into the courtroom only to discover that the trial had already started. He tried to slip into his seat with out being noticed but was not very successful.

Harry was surprised by the number of people seated in the witness section, Lee Jordan was standing in front of the Wizengamot giving testimony. Harry glanced upwards to see the gallery packed with Hogwarts students. Hermione, who he had sat down next to, squeezed his arm and nodded her head toward Umbridge, who was chained in the chair, and the man standing near her. A man wearing a lime green, pinstriped suit, a man that Harry would have recognized anywhere. Ex-Minster Cornelius Fudge was acting as advocate for Umbridge. Harry's lips twitched and he had trouble reining in the urge to smirk. He scanned the faces of the Wizengamot until he came to Dumbledore who was scowling directly at him. The smirk grew to a full-fledged grin. Today just might be fun after all.

His attention was drawn back by Fudge beginning to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot are we expected to believe that such an honorable witch as Delores Umbridge would stoop to torturing children for no reason? Surely you can see, that this is just an underhanded attempt to ruin a good woman's name and I don't think we need to look very far to find the instigator of this monstrous--" he was cut off.

"Get to the point Cornelius. Do you have a question for Mr. Jordan or not?" came the sharp tones of Amelia Bones.

"Of course, Mr. Jordan, just what did you do to deserve the detention where you allege that Madam Umbridge--" he was cut off this time, by an elderly woman in the third row of the Wizengamot seats.

"It doesn't matter what the child did, Fudge we're here to find out what Delores did." There was further muttering to this and Fudge looked rather flustered.

"It's important to know the attitudes of the students at Hogwarts, Delores was trying to improve our educational system against the concerted force of Dumbledore and the teaching staff, as well as the malicious lies being spread around the school."

Dumbledore moved slightly in his seat but the witch in the third row beat him to it.

"What the devil are you on about Cornelius? What lies and from whom?"

Fudge smiled victoriously and Dumbledore moved restlessly again.

"Lies told by Harry Potter to discredit Madam Umbridge and the Ministry. Harry Potter who is here today to bear false witness in a trial instigate by him in revenge on poor Delores who was only trying to do her job," shouted Fudge.

Voices rose all over the room and Hermione's grip on Harry's arm tightened, threatening to cut off circulation. Harry patted her hand and smiled slightly down the row of student witnesses. Then he stood and walked to the small table where Lee was standing. He clapped Lee on the back and motioned him back to his seat.

"I don't mind being the next witness," said Harry, smiling confidently.

There was a flurry of questions from the Wizengamot members until Amelia over rode them. She scowled Fudge into silence.

"Mr. Potter, you had detention with Delores Umbridge at Hogwarts in the last school year?" she asked.

"Yes, close to four weeks of detentions, every night for around four hours a night," said Harry. There were gasps from the gallery.

"And what happened during these detentions?" Amelia prompted.

"I was told to write lines, specifically 'I will not tell lies' with the quill the Madam Umbridge provided. The scars are still visible." He held up his right hand with the back toward the assembled judges. The drab little man came out and had Harry hold his hand out palm down and cast a spell that projected a picture of the scars to the room. The whispering in the gallery grew louder and the members of the Wizengamot were once again leaning and muttering to each other.

"How can we know that you didn't do that yourself just for the attention," shouted Fudge.

Harry saw Amelia grimace and chuckled gleefully to himself.

"Are you willing to give us a pensieve memory of the incident, Mr. Potter?" asked Bones.

Fudge began to splutter, "That is a terrible invasion of privacy, Amelia."

"That's Madam Minister to you, Fudge," said Amelia."

"I am," said Harry, in a firm voice.

Out came the drab little man again with the pensieve. Harry was almost positive the man had a slight smirk on his face.

The little man cocked an eyebrow in question and Harry nodded that he had his memory. Harry discreetly eyed Fudge as the memory played. Fudge's eyes widened and when the memory ended he scowled briefly at Umbridge.

"Yes, well," blustered Fudge, "that's only one instance, not the half dozen Mr. Potter was claiming." He turned to Harry, "Have you quit telling lies now?"

Those in the gallery were on their feet shouting insults at the ex-Minister and the Members of the Wizengamot were again talking among themselves or glaring disapprovingly at Fudge. Amelia Bones let off a loud bang from her wand and the noise subsided.

"Cornelius Fudge consider yourself warned, one more disparaging comment and you will lose your right to speak before this body, and don't think I won't have you locked up until this trial is over."

The witch in the third row spoke up now. "Madam Bones, I for one have heard enough on this subject. I'd like to see a show of hands among the witness, how many are here to testify that Delores had them use this blood quill." There was muttered agreement from the rest of those seated and Amelia nodded.

"Would those who were subjected to Delores Umbridge's blood quill please stand," said Amelia.

Eleven students in the witness area stood. After a moment four more up in the gallery stood as well.

"Auror Jackson," said Kingsley to one of the Auror's at the side of the chamber. "Please see those students in the gallery and take their statements."

"Well, Madam Bones we have a few here that have something else to say. Let's hear from them," said the witch in the third row.

"I agree, sit down children. I believe that Misters Weasley and Longbottom and Misses Granger, Weasley, Lovegood and Bulstrode are here to testify to an attempted Cruciatus curse on Mr. Potter by Madam Umbridge," said Amelia. "But I believe that we might as well ask Mr. Potter about that."

Harry nodded and glanced at the little man waiting patiently beside him. Harry watched the faces of the Wizengamot this time as the images played out. He saw looks of outrage and indignation when she admitted to setting the dementors on him. As the memory ended he saw Fudge turn and walk away from Umbridge toward the door.

"Auror's stop Mr. Fudge from leaving please," said Kingsley.

Fudge turned, "I withdraw as Madam Umbridge's advocate," said Fudge but the Auror continued to block his path.

"You can't leave me Cornelius, I did it for you. It's what you wanted, the brat out of your hair. You must protect me. You said you wanted the boy shut up, that his lies about You-Know-Who needed to be stopped. Cornelius please, I love you," screeched Umbridge.

Several people shuddered and Fudge cringed and started shaking his head.

The third row witch said, "Minister Bones I believe we should recess for a verdict in this case but request Mr. Fudge and Mr. Potter remain here for a more in depth inquiry into some of Mr. Fudge's dealings with Mr. Potter. I for one am most displeased that this body was used by someone from ex-Minister Fudge's office to carry out a personal vendetta.

Amelia nodded and said, "Mr. Potter you may be seated. Auror please show Mr. Fudge to a seat. We will recess for a short time." The silencing shield went up around the judges and the gallery broke out in loud discussions.

Harry returned to his seat only to be grabbed into a hug by Hermione and patted on the back by Neville. He waved to Ron who was seated at the opposite end only to be ignored.

"What's wrong with Ron?" he asked Hermione, with a frown.

"Oh, him, he's just mad because you didn't tell him that you were signed with the English National Team, he'll get over it by the time we leave for the World cup," said Hermione, with a huff.

"Hey, Harry, my Gran said I could go. Professor Lupin made a really good impression and she's even going to give me extra spending money," said Neville.

"That's great Nev, Hermione--" Harry stopped talking as Amelia Bones cleared her throat.

"Delores Umbridge, this court finds you guilty of abuse of power, torture of minors under your care, assault with intent to disfigure, illegal use of Ministry resources, conspiracy to assault a minor wizard, confinement of minors, and attempted use of an unforgivable. You are hereby sentenced to Azkaban prison for the rest of you natural life. You are to be questioned under Veritaserum to determine the full extent of reparations to your victims. Aurors please escort Delores Umbridge out of the room. Anyone wishing to leave at this time may go."

No one left while Umbridge was dragged kicking and screaming obscenities from the room but some in the gallery cheered.

"This Court of Inquiry in now convened," announced Bones, "Mr. Fudge, please come to the front to answer some questions."

Fudge walked out to stand beside the chained chair but made no move to sit.

"I don't have to answer any questions, Amelia. You have to let me leave if I want to," said Fudge, although his voice quavered slightly.

"Allow me, Amelia," said the witch from the third row, "Cornelius you do have to answer to the Wizengamot. We want to know just when you became aware of return of You-Know-Who?"

"When he attacked the Ministry in June," muttered Fudge.

"Madam Zabini, I believe I can shed--" started Dumbledore.

"You need to shut your trap Albus, this is no time for your politics," stated the witch. Mummers of agreement came from various people.

"Mr. Potter," said Amelia, "do you agree with Mr. Fudge's statement?"

"No ma'am, he was told in the hospital wing of Hogwarts just after the third task of the tri wizard tournament."

"He's a child, I couldn't believe a child. Potter is a troublemaker. He was just spouting what Dumbledore wanted him to say," shouted Fudge.

"Mr. Potter, I know this is an imposition but could you show us your claims?" asked Madam Zabini. There were gasps around the room and even Amelia looked uncomfortable.

Harry looked at the old witch. "From the reactions, I think I'm missing something important here. May I asked what?"

Madam Zabini smiled at him, "One's memory is highly personal. Asking to see another's memory is almost like asking to see them naked."

Harry nodded. "Oh I see. I don't mind, probably comes from being raised by muggles. Would you like to see Voldemort's resurrection or Mr. Fudge being told about it?" asked Harry as he walked up to the small table.

"Both please, Mr. Potter," said Madam Zabini smiling at him.

"I protest," shouted Fudge.

But the drab little man was already lifting the memory out of Harry's head.

The memory started with Cedric saying 'Wands out do you reckon?' and ended with Harry portkeying back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. Harry had closed his eyes part way though the memory and tears slipped down his cheeks.

The second memory showed the confrontation with Fudge in the hospital wing and his denials of Voldemort's return including Dumbledore asking Snape to return to spying. At the end of that one, various members of the Wizengamot began shouting at each other and Amelia raised the silencing shield. Fudge turned to Harry.

"This is your fault, Potter, why did you do this to me? Why didn't you show this to me then? You wanted to ruin me," the man muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the whining man. He found it highly entertaining watching Madam Zabini and several others shouting at Dumbledore. After a couple of minutes the silencing charm came back down.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for your time, today, and for your service to the Wizarding World. This court will be considering a suitable reward. Cornelius Fudge this court find reasonable cause to for further inquiry in to your actions of the past year and the administration of the Ministers office during your tenure. You are to hold yourself available to aid us in this inquiry. Court dismissed."

The members of the Wizengamot stood and began to file out. Fudge look ashen and shakily stumbled to a seat. Dumbledore started toward Harry who turned back toward his friends. Kingsley caught up to Harry first.

"Mr. Potter I do hope Mr. Snape will be here later today?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

I'm not sure, it will depend on how he is feeling, he had a rough morning. I don't really want to expose him to screaming reporters."

"I would be willing to come to you, Harry, or I could provide a portkey directly to the Auror section," said Shacklebolt.

"We'd like the portkey, I need to ask about--"

"Harry, I must speak with you," said Dumbledore, interrupting.

Harry turned to the Headmaster with an angry look, "When I'm finished with Director Shacklebolt, Headmaster."

"No, Harry I must insist, this is a matter of utmost importance. If you will come with me, we must talk in private," said Dumbledore seriously.

Harry eyed him. "No, I don't think so. If it's about Snape teaching this year, the answer is no, just like I wrote you last night. If it's about school then send me an owl and make an appointment.

Dumbledore suddenly realized that he had the attention of quite a number of people, many of them press. "Very well, Harry." He walked off.

"Well done young man, I must say I am impressed. I shall have to tell my great, grand nephew his assessment of you was very wrong," said the smiling Madam Zabini.

Harry blushed slightly and bowed to the old lady. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. Your nephew would be Blaise Zabini?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter and who are your friends?"

Harry glanced around, "This is Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Ron and Ginny Weasley were here a few minutes ago but they seem to have gone."

Madam Zabini nodded at each of them, "I just wanted to thank you, for both today and for your defeat of the that terror a month ago. I have unfortunately lost family to both sides of that conflict and am glad it's over. If there is ever anything I can do for you just let me know." She reached out and patted Harry's cheek, then turned and walked away.

"Do you have any idea just who that was, Harry?" asked Neville in an awed voice. At Harry's questioning look he continued, "She is the Matriarch of the Zabini family, she's older than Dumbledore and very powerful politically."

"She seemed nice," Harry said with a shrug. "You guys want to get some lunch? I'm starved." After getting their nods he turned back to Kingsley. "Uh, sorry sir,"

"Quite all right Harry, here is a portkey to Auror headquarters, just tap it with your wand." He said, handing Harry a bronze medallion.

Harry grinned, pocketed the portkey and left with his friends to find a nice place to eat.

A/N: I had thought I was going to incriminate Fudge in the dementor incident until I went back and read the passage in OotP in Umbridge's office. She distinctly says that Fudge didn't know what she did, but was please to be able to send Harry to trial. Good thing I had the book handy.

Obsessed? Who me? No, no you must be mistaken.

Revised 1/18/07


	20. Auror Badge

Time to Live 20 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or my house, or cat, or kid, however I do have a pot to, er, never mind.

The friends found a small muggle restaurant not far from the Ministry and lunch was lively. Harry discovered that Luna had traveled with her father in the muggle world several times and had everything she would need. Neville told him that Remus Lupin would be taking him to outfit for the trip in the next week and Harry made a mental note to owl Remus to help Ron also.

Half way through the meal Harry began to notice that the tables around them had filled up with oddly dressed people, mostly women. Glancing around the muggle establishment Harry leaned toward Hermione.

"Hermione, what do you think all these magical people are doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Harry, they are here to get a look at you, to try to attract your attention. Haven't you been reading the papers?"

Luna giggled at Harry's shocked expression and Neville snorted soda out his nose.

"What do you mean? And no I haven't been reading the papers. What kind of trouble are they causing now?" said Harry with a sigh.

"Not trouble, Harry, Ron told me about that trash Mrs. Weasley was collecting. This is rather favorable press, from your speaking out the other day." She began ticking off on her fingers, "There was an in depth interview with the manager of the English National Team about how they saw you play at an American Quidditch camp, there was a nice article about how you have an international apparition license and the difference between the International and British regulations. Do you know that we have to wait the longest of any country to be licensed? Oh, and of course your little rant about keeping you private life private set of a storm of letters about the right to privacy verses the right of the public to information."

Harry had gone pale halfway through her recitation. "Please tell me your not serious, Hermione."

"Of course she is Harry, and that's not counting the fact that you are number one on Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor list and number one on Teen Witch Weekly's most snogable list," said Luna.

Neville's face was red from trying to smother his laughter.

"And don't forget you foiled a Death Eater attack single handedly the other day and just tried to pass it off as a portkey malfunction. Tell me Harry did you really try to drowned three Death Eaters?" said Hermione with a vague look of disapproval.

Harry just sat there shaking his head, "It wasn't like that, really."

"I believe you Harry, I'm sure that if you meant to drowned them they'd be dead," said Neville and then he burst into laughter again. Hermione looked offended for a moment them she laughed too. Luna was busy watching the swarm of girls outside the café's windows who were trying to unobtrusively peak in for a glimpse of Harry.

Harry just sunk further into his seat.

"I should go, I left Snape by himself," he said finally.

The other's sobered immediately.

"About that Harry, are you okay, is it horrible?" asked Hermione.

"Is he still alive?" whispered Neville.

Luna blinked at him, "Is he very damaged?"

Harry looked at them and lowered his voice. "Yes he's alive, it's not as horrible as it could be, and I'm hoping he'll be better soon. I've taken him some place where he'll be able to work on his potions, there is a green house for ingredients and it's isolated so he won't have to deal with people."

Neville perked up. "A greenhouse? What's it like?"

Harry laughed, "I haven't seen it yet so I have no idea what kind of condition it's in."

"Would you like some help with it?"

"Neville, Snape will be there," said Hermione.

Neville blanched slightly, and then shrugged, "Harry's in charge of him. How bad can he be?"

Harry frowned at that comment but let it go. He looked around at the crowd again and shook his head getting out of the café could be a nightmare.

"You should apparate from the restroom Harry. I'll see the girls safely back to the floo in the Ministry," said Neville.

"You sure, mate?" asked Harry as he signaled for the check.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Neville.

"We can take care of ourselves you know," said Hermione with asperity.

"But we appreciate the thought Neville. I don't mind walking with you," said Luna.

"Oh, yes, thank you Neville," said Hermione, blushing slightly.

Both girls hugged Harry to a round of sighs from the surrounding tables and Harry left via the restroom.

Harry apparated into the entryway of the house and was met at the door of the lounge by a fuming Snape, wand drawn.

"Where have you been, Potter?" he thundered. "I am supposed to see Director Shacklebolt this afternoon. Do you think it's funny to make trouble for me?"

Harry lifted one eyebrow, cocked his head and crossed his arms.

"Good afternoon, Professor, have you had lunch?" said Harry in an overly calm voice.

Snape flushed and dropped the hand holding the wand to his side. "My apologies, Mr. Potter."

Dobby popped in and glared at Snape, "Master Harry sir, Professor Snape is not eating his nice lunch that Dobby has made, is Master Harry sir wanting some lunch?"

Harry smiled at the elf. "No thanks, Dobby, I had lunch out, with friends. Thank you though for fixing something for Professor Snape. I think we will be here for dinner tonight. Is there anything we need to get while we are out, for you or the house?"

"Dobby has put all Master Harry's belongings away in the master bedroom. Professor Snape has not chosen a room to put his things. Dobby has purchased: minimal linens, cookware, dishes and food. Master Harry sir, will be needing to tell Dobby about other furnishings. Dobby would be liking to paint some walls."

"That's fine Dobby maybe this evening we can go over everything together. Oh and can you get me a subscription to the Prophet starting tomorrow?"

"Dobby do."

Snape had begun pacing and muttering under his breath as Dobby and Harry chatted. Harry thought it was annoying and rude but was hesitant to say anything.

"Professor?"

Snape stopped and turned toward Harry with a sigh, "As I have already said, I am not your professor any longer, Potter. You don't have to call me that. As much as it pains me if we are to be in each other's company for the next two years you should call me Severus."

Harry nodded. "Fine, you call me Harry then. Are you ready to go or is there something else?"

"You want me to talk about my 'feelings', Potter? About what happened in the vault?" said Snape with a sneer.

Harry shrugged. "That's up to you. If you want to talk about it I'll listen but personally I hate when people pressure me to talk about something I'm not ready to talk about. We will have to discuss Dumbledore sooner or later. He tried to confront me about you, I think, after the trial today." Harry grinned. "They convicted Umbridge and are going to investigate Fudge."

"We should probably go to the Ministry soon," said Snape.

"Come on, I have a port key that will take us directly to the Auror offices. The Ministry was loaded with press this morning."

Snape followed Harry into the entryway; stared at Harry when he pulled out the medallion that Shacklebolt had given him.

"Pott…Harry why do you have an Auror Medallion?"

"It's the portkey," said Harry and offered it to Snape to touch.

They appeared in a small empty room with a door and window. The door opened and an older man with a buzz cut grinned at Harry.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Director Shacklebolt is expecting you. Would you and your- ward follow me, please?" There had been the slightest hesitation in the man speech as he referred to Snape.

As they passed through the main room several of the older Aurors smiled at Harry but a couple of the younger ones scowled at him or possibly at Snape.

They entered Shacklebolt's office and he stood and greeted Harry with a handshake and then turned to Snape and offered his hand. Snape hesitated a moment and then took Kingsley's hand.

"I'm glad you could come down here, Mr. Snape and I wanted to apologize again for you treatment here. Please have a seat and I'll get right to the point. We've questioned the convicted Death Eaters and compiled a list of marked and unmarked supporters. I'd like you to go over the list, see if there is anything you can add. We can't arrest some of these people but we can watch them," said Kingsley.

Snape inclined his head in a gesture of agreement and Shacklebolt went on, "I also would like your opinion of the list of juvenile supporters of Voldemort that we got from Draco Malfoy. He was allowed to plead to a lesser charge in return for information on his age mates. I've already shared this information with Headmaster Dumbledore but he seems to think it's not anything to worry about. He even seemed to be upset that that Mr. Malfoy would not be allowed to return to Hogwarts as part of the sentencing."

Snape had paled and asked, "Draco was arrested?"

"You hadn't heard?" said Shacklebolt, slanting a look toward Harry, "he and Malfoy senior entered Gringotts and attempted to make a false claim to the Black estates. When Ragnok himself rejected their claim, Malfoy senior attempted a killing curse on the goblin and was killed by security. Young Malfoy was remanded into Ministry custody and we examined his wand. He'd been using unforgivables, his Mother convinced him to turn on his friends for a reduced sentence. He will be on probation for five years and required to wear an inhibitor for three years and not return to Hogwarts. He can of course, take his NEWT's independently but we don't want him around other students."

"May I see this list?" said Snape in a shaky voice.

Shacklebolt hand over a parchment and Snape paled further.

"Was Draco marked and is he claiming these students he named are marked?" asked Harry, warily eyeing Snape.

"No, young Malfoy wasn't marked. The names he gave us are the students he claims were receiving training from Bellatrix Lestrange between the times Hogwarts let out and you killed Voldemort and Lestrange. Malfoy claims that they weren't to be marked but were to be given missions at Hogwarts. He hadn't been told the missions yet." Shacklebolt looked at Snape.

"I wasn't informed of any active student involvement. The Dark Lord has always used the children of Death Eaters as spies among the student body. This list is more than likely accurate, several should be watched for violence. Retaliation against Potter, here or his friends," said Snape as he handed the list to Harry.

"Hm, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle are the ones to watch in my year. Not that Crabbe and Goyle will do anything on their own," said Harry, looking over the list.

Snape shook his head, "Neither Crabbe or Goyle will be returning to Hogwarts if Malfoy is not there. Nott is vicious and should be watched."

Harry nodded, "I don't know these three but Corner was in the DA last year the bloody traitor and Phillips I don't know very well, he is a loner and I've never had a lot of contact with him, even though he is a Gryffindor."

Snape nodded, "Those first three will be seventh year Slytherins; Carmichael, Parsons and Avery. Avery is the one to watch. Michael Corner, I believe, has ambition and could easily have been a Slytherin. . Phillips' may have been coerced into the training. His uncle is Walden Macnair. The others are followers and now that the Dark Lord is gone will be all to quick to suck up to the winner."

Harry turned up his nose. "I don't know what's worse having them trying to kill me or trying to suck up to me. Eeww I don't think I can take Parkinson sucking up to me."

Shacklebolt laughed, "Which bring up another subject Harry. Dumbledore won't let us place an Auror in the school to monitor the situation but if you take me up on that offer. You will be in a position to do something about the dangerous students even if the Headmaster does nothing. What I propose is that you not tell anyone of your status as a reserve Auror until you need to. You will be onsite to monitor the situation and will be in a better position to take care of yourself if the worst happens."

Harry sighed, "You really want this don't you."

Shacklebolt nodded. "I'm worried that Dumbledore is going to try something. His actions aren't making a lot of sense but there is nothing we can do at this time. Just think about it ok?"

Harry shook his head once more. "I don't need to think about it. I'll do it. This portkey you gave me is my badge, isn't it?" ask Harry with a smirk.

Kingsley grinned and nodded. "We will need to get you kitted out and arrange training and so forth."

"I can come back tomorrow," said Harry.

Snape cleared his throat; "You had another list for me?"

Shacklebolt pulled out the list of named Death Eaters and supporters and a quill and ink.

They spent the next hour going over the list.

Kingsley Shacklebolt opened the door to his office to escort Harry and Snape to the apparition point and discovered Albus Dumbledore sitting in the outer office. Dumbledore rose to his feet, eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Kingsley how nice to see you. I must speak with Harry and Severus, I'm sure you don't mind us using your office do you?" and he pushed past Kingsley.

"Harry, my boy I simply must insist that you sign the contract for Severus to teach this year. It is simply to late to find anyone else and Severus must get started soon to replenish the infirmary stocks. If it is the salary I'm sure I can increase it a bit more."

"Enough!" yelled Harry, "Severus will not be teaching this year. He doesn't want to work for you any longer. You are doing the same thing to him as you did to Sirius and to me. We are people and not pieces on a chessboard, we are not your tools or toys or slaves. If you can't do your job and find decent teachers then retire and let someone else do the job."

Harry grabbed Snape by the arm and dragged him past the startled Headmaster and out the door. Shacklebolt stood in the way when Dumbledore started to follow.

"Harry, you must understand…" he trailed off as Harry and Snape moved out of sight toward the apparition point.

Revised 1/18/07


	21. Not so shy Neville

Time to Live 21 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

"Good morning, Severus, did you sleep well?" asked Harry the next morning as he sat down to breakfast. After a slight nod he went on, "Did you have a chance to check out the potions lab in the basement? Is there anything that needs to be done to make it better?"

"What do you want, Potter?" asked Snape setting down his cup.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Why do I have to want anything?"

"Everyone wants something. No one does anything out of the goodness of their heart," said Snape with a sneer.

"Fine, I want a cure for Lycanthopy, you can work on that first."

"You spoke for me so I could work on a cure for your pet werewolf?" scorn dripped from his voice. "I suppose I'm to make the Wolfsbane every month as well?"

"I spoke for you because it was the right thing to do," said Harry firmly.

"You sound like Albus."

"No, he does things for the greater good, forgetting that sometimes 'the greater good' is bad for the individual."

"How long do you expect to thwart is wishes? Albus always wins," Snape sounded subdued now.

"He won't this time. If I've learned anything in my life it's that you have to stand up to bullies. If you don't they make you miserable."

"Even when they keep knocking you down?"

"Especially then," said Harry with a grin.

"That explains a lot about you Potter," Snape said with a smirk, "you stupidly don't know when to quit."

Harry looked at him for a long moment, "If I had quit, Voldemort would still be here and I'd be dead."

Snape nodded slowly, "You have a point. I shall wait to see if you can continue to stand against Albus." He picked up his tea. "You wish me to make Wolfsbane?"

Harry cocked his head at Snape. "It's a marketable potion isn't? You had intended to support yourself that way? I would be willing to pay for Remus' potion. How much more can you make to sell? Is the cost prohibitive for general use by werewolves?"

Snape's eyebrow lifted. "I will have to do some research."

Harry nodded. "Just because you are stuck here doesn't mean you can't do what you want. By the way, Dobby has convinced me to take on Winky. She will be taking care of the house from here on in.

Neville Longbottom will be here this afternoon to help me refurbish and plan the layouts for the greenhouses and gardens. If there are specific things you'd like you need to make me a list."

"Longbottom?"

"My friends will be welcome here the same as yours," said Harry firmly.

Snape sneered at the thought of having friends.

"You will only have to put up with us for a short time as I have plans and then school. Back to the potions stuff, if you need anything tell Winky, she will have access to the household money and she can get whatever you need."

"And if I need expensive potions ingredients for my experiments?" asked Snape, a peculiar expression on his face that Harry didn't care for.

"Well, in the muggle world, if someone funds research then they are entitled to a portion of the proceeds from the results. It's the same in the Wizarding world, isn't it?"

Snape's expression turned to a smirk, "We'll make a Slytherin of you yet, Harry." To Snape's dismay Harry only grinned at him.

As he was finishing up Dobby brought him the Daily Prophet.

Harry Potter Tortured at Hogwarts 

_In shocking testimony today it was revealed that Delores Umbridge Under Secretary to Ex-Minister Fudge tortured Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived to Destroy the Dark Lord and several other students. We here at the Daily Prophet call for an investigation into Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. We demand to know how such abuse could occur under Dumbledore's nose. There have been rumors for some time, that things are not as they should be at Hogwarts. Delores Umbridge was sentenced to Azkaban._

However it was the picture and caption under the fold that caught Harry's attention. The picture showed Harry hugging first Hermione and then Luna and grinning at Neville.

_Harry Potter: Is Love in the Air?_

_Is Harry Potter one of the most eligible young bachelors off the market? We spotted Potter (16) having lunch with friends: Hermione Granger (16), Luna Lovegood (15), and Neville Longbottom (16). We can only ask ourselves is one, two or all three that Potter is dating? Has love found Potter at last?_

"Aw, bloody hell!" swore Harry, making Snape stare at him. Harry threw the paper down and Snape glanced at the picture and smirked.

"Ah, the price of fame."

"The price of my fame was my parents lives, Severus, if you've forgotten. I never wanted to be famous! I wish you'd bloody well shut up about it," shouted Harry as he stormed from the room.

Later that morning Harry had opened the floo to incoming visitors and was waiting for Neville. He was a little embarrassed about the paper and hoped that Neville had not seen it. His hopes were in vain. Neville stepped out of the hearth already blushing.

"You've seen the paper, Harry?" he asked, by way of greeting.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Said Harry.

"Oh, well nothing to be sorry about. I know you can't control the papers but…" he trailed off.

"What is it Neville. You're not upset are you?"

"No it's just Gran. She thinks it's a brilliant idea and said that we'd be a good match and that I'm to try to catch you while I'm here." The last words came out in a rush with Neville looking at his feet.

Harry was horrified and began to stutter something when he realized that Neville was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oi you prat you scared hell out of me," Harry said with a laugh. "I like girls, thank you very much."

Neville was laughing too, now. "Me too on the girls, but I got you, Harry."

"The twins would be so proud." Harry thumped Neville on the back and they went out to the greenhouse. Neville called for his house elf, Asa, who he said took care of his gardens while he was at school.

"You never said you had elves," said Harry.

"What, you think I'm stupid? After Hermione's spew thing, not a chance," said Neville.

Asa was dressed in a tea towel with a little leather apron and gloves and set to work clearing away the debris. Dobby came to help and Neville unrolled a large parchment and set to drawing a plan.

After a while Harry noticed a horrified look on Neville's face on looked up to see Snape coming toward them. Harry was amused to see him wearing a leather apron just like Neville's elf. Snape's sleeves were rolled up and he showed every indication that he was there to help.

"Harry, Longbottom," Snape greeted them.

"Professor," Neville stuttered out, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious, I am living here and as I will be using these plants for my potions, I thought I might come and supervise your bumbling attempts," Snape's mild tone turned to a sneer by the end.

Neville began to turn red as he protested, "I don't need supervision in a greenhouse. I am very good at Herbology, Professor."

"Oh, have I hurt your feelings? You, Longbottom, are a child, a squib with no redeeming qualities. A disappointment to your family, you shouldn't even have a wand unless you are being supervised," he sneered in full rant mode.

Shocked by Snape's verbal attack Harry opened his mouth but did not get any words out before Neville's wand was out and he was cursing Snape.

"Reducto!" shouted Neville. The red curse streaked toward Snape who smirked and raised a shield with a lazy word.

"If you want to hurt me you must do better than that, Longbottom."

Harry was amazed as the curses flew fast and heavy. Snape's shield finally fell and Neville got lucky with a double stunner. As Snape flew back against the wall of the green house Neville collapsed to his knees breathing hard.

"You ok, Nev?" Harry asked. Neville nodded. Harry enervated Snape who sat up and looked at Neville. "You two done?"

Snape nodded and took a deep breath, "Mr. Longbottom, you have my apologies. Madam Sprout has told me of your skill in Herbology and I am well aware of the fact that I have been using your harvests in both classroom potions and my own for several years. You have my complements. I have several request for additions to the greenhouse and gardens."

Neville looked gob smacked and Harry was trying to hide a smile. Trust Snape to make a big deal out of saying sorry.

"Why? Why …" stuttered Neville.

Snape pulled himself to his feet. "As I was told this morning. One must face a bully or be miserable. I felt that perhaps you would appreciate being able to face me. I am surprised at your skill with a wand. It is – adequate." He smirked once more as he extended his hand to Neville.

Harry watched as Neville eyed Snape closely, then nodded once and accepted his hand up.

Revised 1/18/07


	22. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Time to Live 22 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: not mine

Harry and Neville sat in a VIP lounge in Heathrow Airport waiting for the rest of their party. Neville had his nose almost pressed to the glass watching the planes take off and land. He was thoroughly enthralled, much to Harry's amusement. Not that Harry had been much better off his first time in an airport, not so very long ago.

The door opened and Hermione bounced through the door, trailed by Luna. Harry had sent Dobby around to collect the luggage and take it directly to the villa, so they only had their carry on bags with them.

"Hey, Hermione, Luna, how are you?" said Harry as he was enveloped in Hermione's hug. As Hermione released him Luna focused her attention on him.

"May I have a hug also, Harry?"

Harry grinned a little self-consciously but nodded and Luna threw herself at him the same way Hermione had. Luna released him and turned to Hermione and hugged her.

"I can see why you like that so much. I feel all warm and fuzzy now." Luna then walked over to Neville and threw herself into hugging him. She caught him unawares from behind, however and his forehead smashed into the glass of the window.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry tried desperately to stifle his laughter as Neville turned to Luna with an odd cross eyed look on his face and Luna smiled happily.

"Did you get that situation with Ginny and Mr. Weasley resolved, Harry?" asked Hermione turning back to him.

"Oh, yeah, Remus spoke to them. Ginny wrote me a letter and apologized and Mr. Weasley agreed to let her come with us. It didn't seem fair to punish her for having a bad day."

Hermione snorted, "A bad day?"

"Well, if she gets left out I can see where there would be a lot more bad days in the future," said Harry with a small grin.

"Yes, I can agree with that. So, you do have our tickets and everything, don't you? What flight are we on?"

"Uh, about that…" he didn't finish the sentence as the door opened to admit Susan Bones and a man Harry didn't recognize.

Susan looked around the room and came over to Harry and Hermione leaving the man standing by the door.

"Hi, Harry, Hermione, how are you? I was afraid I was going to be late. Auntie Amelia insisted that I be escorted and Auror Markison parked clear on the other end of the airport."

Harry laughed, "The Weasleys aren't here yet. They always run late, no matter where they're going. So I told everyone to be here a half hour early." Susan smiled and Hermione just huffed a bit. "Besides we aren't taking a commercial flight after all, so we have a bit of leeway."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I had trouble getting a block of seats on a decent flight. So I asked Picklock about travel agencies and instead he recommend a charter flight."

"Oh, Harry you are going to be broke before you get out of school," said Hermione with a frown.

Harry shook his head, "I told you not to worry about it Hermione. I have plenty of money but I'd rather you did mention it to Ron."

Hermione nodded and Susan looked puzzled but she didn't have the chance to ask as the Remus Lupin, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley came in just then.

"…must say this is a most fascinating place, I may bring Molly sometime for a stroll." Mr. Weasley was saying to Remus as they came in the door.

"Harry, mate this place I great, did you see all those food places in the hall back there, Remus wouldn't let us stop. Is there going to be food on trip?" asked Ron.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Ginny's voice was loud and obnoxious and effectively silenced the room. Mr. Weasley looked started and then flushed. Susan who Ginny was staring at paled.

"She is my friend Ginny, I invited her. What's your problem?" said Harry in a hard tone.

"Oh, uh," Ginny was starting to blush now, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that way. I was just surprised. I thought it was just going to be us, you know, you and I, Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry Susan."

Susan, after a quick look at Harry nodded and said, "No problem."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and pulled a piece of broken ruler from his pocket. "I had an international portkey made for emergencies, Remus, Harry. It goes straight to the kitchen of the Burrow. If there are any problems don't hesitate to use it." He was looking straight at Ginny as he said it and she hung her head.

Luna flinging herself onto Ron and hugging him broke the tension. Hermione laughed, as Ron shouted, "Geoff Luna, what's the matter with you?"

"I like Hermione's way of greeting people, Ronald, don't you feel all warm and fuzzy now?" said Luna vaguely, eyeing Remus Lupin next.

Ron shook his head and then caught sight of Neville, whose forehead now sported a large purple bruise. "Blimey Neville, that's some bump what happen?"

"I feel all warm and fuzzy," said Neville dryly.

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" said a man wearing a blue uniform. When he saw he had Harry's attention he continued, "If your party is ready we can get you through security and board the aircraft."

"We're having a party?" asked Ron in surprise.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry broke into laughter again.

"No Ron, he means follow him," said Hermione.

"Well, why didn't he say so?" Ron whined plaintively, following Hermione.

The group moved to follow the uniformed man with Remus, after a hasty goodbye to Mr. Weasley and the Auror still standing by the door, bringing up the rear.

They went through a wizard security checkpoint. The uniformed wizard scanned their carry on bag and then asked for their wand, which he placed on a scale. He glanced at the parchment with an auto quill next to the scale and handed back the wand and bag. The man seemed bored until he came to Harry. He hadn't really looked at any of them other than to note in passing that they were teens. As he glanced at the parchment he took a closer look and then he looked up at Harry's face. Harry saw his eyes flick to the scar and them the man gulped. He almost dropped Harry's wand when he handed it back

"Hav… have a g g good trip, Mr. Potter, sir," he stuttered.

Harry smiled at the man and thanked him but grimaced after he turned away. Everyone else was staring at him and he shrugged slightly. He turned back to the security desk when the man's tone changed dramatically.

"Papers?" he snarled at Remus. Remus' wand was on the scales and he already had some papers out. "There is a fee for _your sort_ to leave the country."

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked, with steel in his voice.

"Oh, no problem Mr. Potter just a matter of the proper fees for egress."

"Fee? Hmm, Mr. Lupin is in my employ so I guess any fees are my responsibility. How much are they?" Harry voice was polite but his eyes were flashing.

The guard gulped and looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Oh, no Mr. Potter that is all right I see the fee was paid in advance." He stamped the paper and handed both, papers and wand, to Lupin with a sickly smile.

"Come on Remus, we would want to miss our flight time, would we?" said Harry, with one last glare at the guard.

Harry noticed that everyone was still staring at him but the man in the uniform got them moving again and eventually the arrived at the gate to their plane. At the door onto the plane the uniformed man turned to them.

"There is a warded lock box just inside the cabin. Please place your wand into the box as you board. Magic and electronics do not mix well especially at high altitudes."

Ron balked, "I don't think we should give up our wands. He could be some Death Eater in disguise, Harry."

"Ron, put your wand in the box or we will miss the World Cup," said Hermione, in McGonagall's no nonsense tone of voice.

Ron goggled at her, "That's right scary."

He placed his wand in the box as he passed and glared suspiciously at the man in uniform.

Ron chose a window seat facing the rear of the plane and across the aisle from Neville who had also gotten a window seat, then groaned when Luna sat next to him. Susan sat across from Neville, facing forward and Ginny sat next to her. Remus sat just across the aisle from Ginny facing Ron and Luna. Harry sat in next section back facing forward. Hermione eyed the seat next to Neville and then sat beside Harry with look in her eye that Harry didn't like.

The man in uniform locked up the box and then stood in the front of the cabin to speak.

"My name is Roger Case, I'm the steward on this flight. After we take off you'll be free to move around the cabin, there will be drinks and snacks available, there is also a restroom at the rear of the cabin. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"I didn't see you put your wand in the box. Why do you get to keep yours?" asked Ron.

Case smiled, "I don't have a wand. I'm a muggle. Now if you'll fasten your seatbelts, I'll inform the pilot that we are ready to leave." He turned away.

"Blimey and he seemed so normal," said Ron.

"Oh, honestly, that boy!" muttered Hermione.

Harry just grinned, "Don't ever change Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry carefully and then said, "I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed, Harry, you look good."

"I feel good, Hermione. We are going to have fun, I'm with people I care about, who care about me, what's not to feel good about?"

"You're spending to much money," she said very quietly.

Harry glanced ahead to make sure Ron couldn't hear them.

"I have more money, Hermione, than any dozen people could spend in several lifetimes. Please don't worry about it. I want to spend a little of it on my friends."

"But Harry this plane…" Harry cut her off with a sigh.

"Hermione, listen…my dad left me a book. The Potter Family secrets he called it. Some of the things in it are funny. Some are just plain odd but the point is that one of the traits, I guess you could call it, of a Potter is investing in what other people call harebrained ideas." She tried to interrupt but Harry slapped his hand over her mouth. "I'm talking. One of my ancestors helped provide funds for a completely innovative idea. It was the idea of educating wizards together in a school instead of individually via apprenticeships.

In return for the money he provided, he asked not for repayment but for his heirs to be educated for free. His friends thought he was nuts but my Hogwarts education is tuition free." Harry grinned at her scandalized expression.

"I always figured you were the heir of Gryffindor or something," she whispered.

Harry shrugged, "There are a lot of people who can claim descent from one or even all of the founders, after a thousand years it doesn't really matter any longer, does it?"

"Power, titles, or control of the school?

"No I checked, the founders didn't have titles when they started. Gryffindor wasn't even Godric's real name. There was a Slytherin family but Salazar wasn't the heir, he was like a fifth son. Both lady founders took other names when they married. The property that Hogwarts sits on is held in trust, in perpetuity by the Goblins. Hogwarts itself is protected under the Magical Sentient Act that protects ancient, self aware, magical artifacts."

Hermione stared at him. "I want to know how you found this out but we are getting off the subject."

Harry's grin faded somewhat.

"Ok, well to make a long story short. Potter's invest in odd things. They also have a reputation for going above and beyond. They fund their squib relations instead of disowning them. I have distant cousins in Australia, Canada, the US, Ecuador and Bolivia. All descended from squibs that left Britain. The Potter Trust funded their education in the muggle world and gave them enough money to start businesses or buy property. The only catch is if they die with out heirs everything reverts to the trust. If their children or grandchildren have magic the Trust kicks in and they get a vault like mine. They can go to Hogwarts for free or they can attend another school elsewhere. My great grand father's youngest brother was a squib. He learned to fly in WW1 and after the war wanted to start an airfreight company in the muggle world. He got his brother to invest in the crazy scheme."

"Oh," Hermione gasp, "YOU own this plane." Harry shook his head.

"No, not really, I do own a lot of stock in the corporation that owns it though. Gringotts uses them for moving magically sensitive cargo and Picklock made the arrangements. Now before you start on the Villa, where we will be staying. The Potter Trust owns it and most of the year it's rented to Wizarding tourists a week or two at a time. There is a caretaker that lives on the property and acts as host to the people who rent it. He has been told not to tell any one that I own it. Ok? Will you keep my secret?" he turned his eyes on her and made a begging face.

"Give it a rest, Potter," she said and punched him in the arm, "Of course I'll keep your secrets. Don't I always."

"Harry," Remus called, "Would you and Hermione like to sit up here with the rest of us? There is enough room."

"Yeah, what are you two whispering about back there?" said Ginny.

"I want to know when we are going to leave," whined Ron.

Then he squeaked as the plane began to move.

Harry grinned at Remus and said, "It will have to wait until we are in the air now, Mooney."

Revised 1/18/07


	23. Greece

Time to Live 23 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

Greece

As the plane pulled away from the terminal and taxied across the tarmac, Neville stared out of the window entranced. Harry had assured him that it was a perfectly safe way to fly and he believed Harry. Ron on the other hand began to pale as the plane lifted off into the sky, he definitely did not like to fly with out being in control and felt that the muggle contraption was not a safe way to fly.

Once in the air, the steward Case, told them they could unbuckle and move around and that snacks would be served shortly. Ron was deadly pale, clutching at the arms of his seat and startled everyone when he whispered that he wasn't hungry. Even the ecstatic Neville was jerked from the clouds beyond his window to stare drop jawed at Ron. However Ron's mind was quickly distracted when a tray of sandwiches and another of cream puffs was placed in front of him.

Harry had gathered several tourist flyers and the group spent the time discussing where and what they might like to see and do during their stay in Athens. The flight passed swiftly and although they didn't agree on what they wanted to do the teens had a pleasant conversation.

The landing was smooth but Ron insisted that he wanted to take a portkey home when it was time.

They were allowed to claim their wands as they exited the plane and found a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair and a mustache waiting at the gate. He held a small sign that read LUPIN. They followed Remus up to the man.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Ah, good afternoon Mr. Lupin. My name is Burke. I am the caretaker of the villa where you will be staying. Your baggage arrived this morning and if everyone is here I have transportation waiting." At Remus' nod he led the way through the airport to the parking garage and a large passenger van. The van did not seem to be magical in the least and they eagerly craned their heads, gawking at the traffic. After about 40 minutes they turned into a small road that ran along a wall for a ways and then entered through a gate. Burke explained that their villa was in a gated magical community, surrounded by muggle repelling wards anchored to the walls on the landside and extending half a mile into the sea on the coastal side. The community consisted of a dozen residences stretched along several miles of beach. The house was large and airy and divided into two wings. The girls were placed in the east wing and the boys in the west wing. The villa set on a terrace and stone stairs led down to the beach.

Dinner that night was traditional Greek fare and Ron expressed some hesitation over some of the dishes but after trying them he ate more than his share.

Harry rose early the next morning well before his friends. He found a shy elf setting out a buffet in the dining room and Burke having a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Sir, I was wondering if there was anywhere to fly here?" asked Harry as he filled a plate.

"Because the community is warded you may fly anywhere inside the walls and not more that quarter mile out to sea. Thank you for asking Mr. Potter," Burke replied, "If there is anything else I can do for you please don't hesitant to ask."

Harry grinned at the man and after finishing the small meal went to get his broom and take a fly.

Harry hovered above the gardens and gazed out to sea. The blue water sparkled in the early morning sunlight filling Harry with a sense of peace and relaxation. Which was shattered a moment later as a snitch zoomed past his face, hovered for a moment just out of reach and then dropped suddenly toward the gardens below. Without a second thought Harry turned his broom and careened after the small winged ball. Two minutes into the chase Harry suddenly realized that he had competition as the snitch reversed course past him and he nearly plowed into the boy following him in an effort to keep up. Another minute and Harry had both the snitch and a red-faced boy shouting at him in Greek.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you're saying," said Harry holding the snitch out the other boy. The boy stopped abruptly and switched languages.

"Your flying was wonderful, I could not keep up with you. Who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you here for the World Cup?"

Harry grinned realizing the boy was not angry but exited. "My name is Harry, we only got here yesterday and yes we are here for the World Cup. Will you be attending? You're flying was pretty good too. Sorry if I interfered with your practice."

"It was wonderful to fly against you, can we do it again. Will you tell me what I can do to became as good as you? I'm Nikos," said the boy, with a happy grin.

"Sure, I'll practice with you if you want. Let loose the snitch."

Nikos released the snitch and they took off after the small ball once more. Harry caught the snitch several more times then began to hold back so he could watch the other boy fly. Eventually Ron, Ginny and Susan joined them in the air. Ron had brought a Quaffle out and they played a round robin game of catch.

When they heard a whistle from the ground Nikos reluctantly pulled up his broom and said goodbye. Harry watched him descend to the next house over from theirs. He had a clear view from the air but saw that the houses were separated by gardens and several rows of trees. With a glance at his watch he discovered it was nearly time for lunch and he'd been flying for several hours. He signaled to the others that it was time for them to go in as well.

"That was some bloody brilliant flying, Harry. Who was that kid? I don't think he's as old as us. He's even littler than you. He wasn't bad though. Can we fly some more after lunch? Wonder what we're having? I'm half starved," Ron rambled on as they entered the house amusing Harry with his train of thought. He exchanged a glance with Susan a saw her lips twitching. Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brother and pushed past him toward the girl's wing.

Harry sat between Hermione and Luna at lunch and Neville sat just to the other side of Hermione. Neville was excited about some of the plants he'd discovered in the gardens that morning.

"You should take some cuttings back to Snape, Harry," Neville said. All conversation stopped as they all stared at Neville. He blushed as he tried to fix what he believe was his mistake. "I mean if that's all right Mr. Burke."

"Bloody hell, Neville why would you want to do anything for Snape? You hate each other," asked Ron in a shocked tone.

"Well, he's not so bad now. We got along alright after I beat him in a duel."

Chaos erupted around the table. Ron demanding details and everyone else yelling questions, Harry only smirking as Neville dug himself in deeper with every word.

Finally order was restored and Neville forced to recount the duel in detail. Hermione admonished Harry for allowing it but Neville defend him and said it was one of the best things to happen to him. Neville was quite proud that Snape had pronounced him adequate.

They spent the afternoon on the beach below the cliff. Ginny had coerced Neville into spreading sun potion on her back and insisted on doing the same for him, occasionally taking sidelong glances at Harry. Neville had finally retreated waist deep in the water examining bits of floating water plants. Ron had offered to put the potion on Susan and Hermione but they told him they had taken care of it in their rooms. Then he asked they rub it on him but they refused. Luna finally took pity on him, however she just poured out a glob into the middle of his back and then used her wand to animate the potion to crawl over him and spread itself. Ron ran up and down the beach screaming about spiders.

Late in the afternoon Harry threw himself down on the sand next to Luna and the huge sandcastle of Hogwarts she was constructing.

"This is brilliant Luna!" he exclaimed examining the castle in detail. Luna turned her eyes on him and looked closely.

"You look very happy, Harry."

"I am," he grinned at her, "I've had a lot of fun today. I like being with everyone and not having to worry about anything."

They heard a whistle and looked up toward the house. Burke stood there and waved. Harry waved back. The group all started up toward the house. They would need to get cleaned up before dinner. Harry watched Luna cast a preserving charm on her sand castle and then he noticed that Remus was still asleep, stretched out in a lounge chair under an umbrella. Smirking Harry banished the small plastic bucket Luna had been using toward the water and then levitated it over Remus. He was already sprinting up the stone stairway when the soaked and startled Remus came straight out of the chair wand at the ready.

At dinner they were informed that they would be going muggle sightseeing the next day so to dress muggle when the got up.

They spent the evening in the library reading or playing muggle boards game and taking turns letting Ron beat them at chess. It was getting late and Ron was begging for one more game. The girls had all gone up and Neville was saying good night as Burke stuck his head into the room.

"Say Mr. Burke do you play chess?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley I do." Burke sat down at the chessboard and Harry watched him slaughter Ron in ten minutes. Ron stared at the board in shock, shook his head and finally thanked Burke and headed to bed.

"Mr. Potter, I was hoping to have a word with you privately."

"Sure, Mr. Burke."

"If you would come this way I'd like to show you the master suite. My instructions where to treat you as a guest but I am very aware that you are the owner of this estate and my employer." Burke led the way past the study that had been declared off limits on the house tour. At a pair of ornate double doors Burke stopped. "These are your rooms anytime you wish to use them, Mr. Potter."

He opened the right door and led Harry into a large sitting room. Shelves lined the right hand side of the room, filled with books and trinkets. The back wall was filled with a large window overlooking the sea. In the center of the left wall was a large portrait of a man with black hair and dark eyes dressed in old fashion frilly dress robes with doorways on either side of him. One led to a bathroom the other to a large bedroom.

"These room are never used for guests, Mr. Potter."

"Wow, so I could come here anytime then, even if there are guests?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

The portrait opened his eyes, looked at Harry and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Ah, it's been awhile since there's been a heir here. Well boy where's you father? I need to speak to him," ordered the picture imperiously.

"Sir, Mr. Potter here is the Head of the Family," stated Burke to the picture.

"Oh, well get out Burke, I need to speak to the Head privately."

Burke bowed to the portrait and left the room.

"That was very rude," Harry said coldly.

"Rude? He's hired help and a squib besides, you don't have to be nice to them. We Potters are an old family and as such are much better than squibs and mudbloods and the like."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I've always wanted to meet family but I will not tolerate that kind of attitude. You will be polite to the help and you will not use that word again."

"Mudblood?" the painting smiled, "I'm glad to see the blood hasn't weakened with age and that you are willing to stick up for what you believe is right. I will do as you say."

"You were testing me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, to an extent. It has been years since a Potter has been here. There is one thing I should tell you. I am guarding something. I can not tell you the pass word though."

"Pass word? Was my father, James Potter ever here?" asked Harry.

"The last Head here was Geoffrey Potter," offered the painting.

"Hmm…an old password then, any hints? Who are you anyway?"

"I am Jonathan Potter and for a hint I can tell you it is an unofficial family motto."

Harry smiled, "I know it then. 'The wheel turns'."

The painting nodded and opened revealing a metal door about three feet tall set two feet off the floor. Harry examined the door briefly and then laid his hand on it. He felt a small magical surge and heard the latch click and the door swung forward slightly. Inside the safe were several wands, two bags of galleons, a tray of gemstones, several gaudy rings and half a dozen books. Harry waved his wand over the rings but detected no magical residue. The books had no titles so would have to be examined more carefully later. He shut up the safe and closed the portrait.

"So do you know what's in there?" Harry asked Jonathan.

"Yes, my grandson called it his emergency fund. Spare wands and funds to make a quick getaway, trinkets to be sold or traded for safe passage, food or protection when needed."

"And the books?"

"Books? Oh, the diaries. The Heads of Potter have always kept a record of important events and information. You should find mine, my father Paul, my son Christopher, grandson Alexander, great-grandson Philip and perhaps his son Geoffrey."

Harry stared open mouthed at the man. Journals from his ancestors were truly treasures.

Revised 1/18/07


	24. The Oracle at Delphi

Time to Live 25 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Oracle at Delphi

Harry and his friends led by Burke spent the day exploring the Acropolis and Parthenon. In the late afternoon Burke led the way though the Monastiraki, the flea market to allow them to shop. They had a late dinner and toppled into bed exhausted that night.

The next day, the day before the World Cup, they again made their way through the Monastiraki. This time toward the Wizarding Agora located just before the entrance to the Ancient Agora. They spent the morning poking around in the Wizarding shops picking up trinkets for friends and family. In the afternoon after a lunch in a street café, they took a portkey to see the Oracle at Delphi.

Harry had been surprised that Hermione had wanted to visit there.

"I thought you didn't believe in divination?" said Harry as they waited for the portkey to Delphi in the travel office.

"Honestly Harry, the Oracle at Delphi is a very historical place. Besides everyone knows that the Oracle gave her 'prophecies' because of the poisonous gases that caused hallucinations," said Hermione.

"Oh, don't let the Priestess' hear you say that you'll get us kicked out Hermione," said Susan.

"What priestess'?" asked Hermione.

"You mean there is something you don't know?" scoffed Ron.

Susan huffed and punched Ron in the arm, "You don't have to be rude. Hermione there is still a temple to Apollo and an Oracle in residence. We are taking the Wizard tour so we'll get to see the temple and meeting rooms and everything. We'll get to meet an acolyte and see the prophecy room too," said Susan, excitement in her voice.

"But, Divination is such a woolly subject and prophecy is so-- " protested Hermione flinging her hands around.

"The one about Harry was true," stated Luna.

Hermione now had a frustrated look on her face, "Yes but, " she broke off at the look on Harry's face.

"Let's just agree," said Harry, "that no touches any prophesies no matter what the label, ok?"

Everyone nodded and Remus came back with a rope portkey.

They visited the ruins first and then the muggle museum, from there they went through the divider into the magical section. They saw the temple and were allow to light some incense, wandered through the public rooms and saw the audience chamber were questions could be asked of the Oracle on certain days. Harry hesitated at the doors to the Prophecy chamber; he wasn't sure he wanted to see rows of prophecies again. The rest of the group were asking questions of an acolyte, as they weren't allowed in the Chamber unaccompanied.

"Hello," said a voice from behind Harry, starling him some.

He turned and found an older woman standing behind him, she was dressed like the acolyte had been in what Harry had learned was a chiton, a traditional Greek dress. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You do not wish to view the prophecies with your friends?" she asked.

"Not really, I don't think I like prophecy much," said Harry, wrinkling up his nose.

She laughed, "Sometimes I don't care for them either. They can be confusing and are, historically, self-fullfilling. They can drive men to foolish acts."

Harry shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Come, sit with me while you wait for your friends," she led him over to one of the benches that lined the hall. "You are familiar with prophecy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I've heard two that came true," he said with a grimace.

She cocked her head sideways and studied him through narrowed eyes. "Yes, I see, you are touched by prophecy. You are a catalyst for change."

Harry stiffened and flinched back. "You're a seer? Please don't tell me anything," he begged.

She shook her head, "I cannot 'see' your future for there are to many paths, and you are a catalyst for change. Your decisions, choices, actions and reactions shape the lives of others, and theirs of still others, as ripples in water."

Harry paled and whispered, "I don't want that kind of power, what should I do?"

She leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. "There is nothing you can do about it. It is the way it is. You must live your life the best that you know how, make the decisions you feel are right, if you discover you've made a mistake admit it, try to correct it. It is the way all men should live. Your life impacts on others, even retreat from your friends would change them. Do you understand?"

"I…yes I think so, but I just want to be normal, just Harry."

She laughed then, "Ah, but you are just Harry and this," she made a sweeping gesture, "is normal for you. Do not worry over prophecy, be yourself, let others make fools of themselves. Prophecy is but another tool to use, not to be used by."

"So I don't have to worry that I'm a, what did you call it, catalyst for change? Will I know when I've done it?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps, it is part of who you are, of who you have always been. Perhaps you will notice it more now that you are aware, perhaps not." She gave him a sly look as several women rushed past them and into the Prophecy Chamber. "I do thank you for bring me a new sister, perhaps even She-Who-Will-Follow-Me." She leaned toward him and kissed his forehead. Then rose and entered the Prophecy Chamber just as Harry's friends were being ejected. Susan stared wide-eyed as the woman passed her.

"What's going on?" asked a stunned Harry who wasn't sure that he really wanted to know.

"Luna's a seer, she just went funny in there and said a prophecy. The acolyte got all excited and other people rushed in and then they threw us out to talk to Luna," said Neville. "I hope she's alright."

"Well she's always seen thing differently that everyone else that why she got called names," said Ginny.

"Did you see, that was Pythia, that passed us?" whispered Susan.

"The Oracle, really?" said Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes, of course, he thought, who else who I be sitting here talking to. Why me?

"So why are they making such a big deal about Luna?" asked Ron.

"Where's Remus?" asked Harry now noticing that Lupin wasn't with the group.

"Still in there," said Neville, pointing at the now closed door.

"Ron, they are making a big deal because real Sight is important. One of the most prestigious schools for Divination is right here in Delphi. If her gift in strong enough she could even become an acolyte here," said Susan.

It was a short time later that Remus and Luna joined them and they could leave.

"You ok, Luna?" asked Harry in the van on the way back to the villa.

"Yes, Harry, thank you for asking."

"So what happens now?"

"Oh, well Daddy will be coming tomorrow and then the next day, we will go back to the temple to discuss my options. They want me to come to school there but I want to go back to Hogwarts. I think I'll stay here, at the temple, when you leave for the week before school but I'll be on the train September first."

Harry nodded, and then grinned, "So do you remember your prophecy?"

She shook her head, "No but I'm sure that Hermione wrote it down."

Hermione one seat up and listening in, blushed, "I did, I was going to ask later if I could show it to Harry since he didn't hear it. I think it could be important," said Hermione, turning in her seat.

"Yes, Harry can hear it."

_On the field of battle, light and dark clash_

_A blow most foul downs lights champion,_

_Lights hope fades as dark takes its toll_

_Winged victory in his grasp_

_Dark takes the day_

Harry blinked at the paper and read it again, Luna looking over his shoulder.

"Well it's pretty vague. What do you think Luna?" asked Harry.

She shrugged and said, "I don't think it's that important." Then she turned, staring out of the window at the passing cars.

Both Ron and Neville were now hanging over the back of Harry's seat.

"Not important! It is too bloody well important. Harry some dark bastards going to kill you," Ron shouted in Harry's ear.

"Voldemort's gone though, why would there be a battle now?" asked Neville in Harry's other ear.

Harry started to shake his head.

"But Harry, Ron's right, this could mean that there is going to be a new dark lord and he'll want to kill you to assure his place. We have to keep training. We can have the DA this year again!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Besides it will help with OWL's and NEWT's." said Ginny with a smirk from beside Harry. Susan was looking back from her place next to Hermione, nodding. Harry realized that he was surrounded and that they had done this to him on purpose.

"Guys… guys, look, I don't see why you think this might be about me." He held up a hand. "I don't think we need to worry about it right now. Let's just leave it at forewarned is forearmed ok, and keep it between ourselves just in case?"

He heard muttering behind him as Ron and Neville discussed Luna's prophecy. Susan and Hermione's heads were together as well. Luna stared out of the window and Ginny leaned on him with her eyes closed for the rest of the trip. When they got out of the van at the villa he held Remus back.

"Remus, do not tell anyone about that damn prophecy, please." begged Harry.

"Don't worry I won't. The Pythia said no one but the temple researchers will have access unless it proven that it has come to pass."

"Good!"

The prophecy was soon forgotten when they discovered that Victor Krum and several of his teammates from the Vultures had arrived while they were out.

Revised 1/18/07


	25. The World Cup

Time to Live 25 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N Finally we get to the World Cup. I've taken liberties with what we know from cannon and Quidditch through the Ages.

The World Cup

Morning came to early after the fireworks of the night before. Hermione had been surprised by the arrival of Krum, he'd been overjoyed to see Hermione again and Ron had been outraged and very vocal about it, which had led to a screaming fight between Ron and Hermione.

Burke had arrange for transportation to the World Cup venue and at 7am the group gathered outside to wait for their ride. Agamemnon's Flying Carpet Service sent their largest carpet for the group. Harry thought it would have been very enjoyable ride except for Ron glaring at everyone. Harry hoped the game would make Ron forget to be mad. Salvation came when Luna told Victor's teammate Todor Borev, Keeper for the Vultures, that Ron was the keeper for Gryffindor. Todor engaged Ron in a discussion of tactics that lasted well into the walk up to the stadium from the entry point.

Harry had handed out tickets, in case they got separated and they had a leisurely walk up through the tents and vendors outside the stadium.

Fred and George Weasley, with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were already in the box when the group got there.

"Harry," Katie squealed and hugged Harry, "thank you for inviting me."

"Me too," said Alicia as she grabbed him next. Harry eyed the twins over her shoulder as they eyed each other and bounded forward.

"Us too," said the twins together in high-pitched voices as they squashed him between them and then planted very wet kisses to either side of his head.

"Geroff, you idiots," laughed Harry, pushing them away. Turning to the girls, "You are more than welcome but did you have to bring them?"

Then he noticed Neville on the floor in front of the first row of seats rubbing the back of his head. "Neville you all right there?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah, just warm and fuzzy. They set her off again," mumbled Neville, as Harry was almost knocked down by Luna hugging him and laughed as she then assaulted each of the twins.

He then caught the look on Alicia's face as Victor and his three friends entered the box with Hermione. Harry introduced them and then sat and smirked as Alicia gushed over the Vultures chaser and Fred scowled.

"Hey look!" Harry shouted, as the giant screens set up to show close-ups during the game focused on Oliver Wood. "Ollie's here." There was an announcer speaking but all Harry recognized was Oliver's name. He leaned over to Remus. "I didn't think about the game being in Greek," he said sadly.

"Not a problem." said Remus as he cast a translation spell. Suddenly Harry could understand the announcer. He was warning that the game would start soon and refreshments could be found in the concourse beneath the stadium. As Remus cast the spell on the rest of the group they began to scramble for seats. Krum leaned over the back of Harry's seat to point to something on the other side of the stadium and they heard their names and to Harry's embarrassment a huge picture of them appeared on the screens.

"Wave, Potter," said Krum, waving and smiling at the crowd. Harry's smile was rather sickly. After several agonizing seconds the picture changed to show a member of the Weird Sisters cuddled up with a wizard with purple hair.

As the announcer called out that the Peruvian National Team's pre-game sacrifice to the Quidditch God was about to begin, a shadow caused Harry to look up in surprise. There were screams as the spectators were startled at the appearance of two Peruvian Vipertooth Dragons flying overhead. The Dragons were about 15 foot long and a smooth cooper color with short horns and were hissing quite loudly as they passed over the crowd. Harry stared in shock for a long moment and then burst into laughter.

"What is it?" asked Hermione from the row behind him where she was seated next to Victor.

"They must be close enough to snakes, I can understand them. They are singing 'I'm so pretty' and 'look at me!' over and over," Harry said, still chuckling.

The Dragons landed to either side of a stone alter where an ornately dressed Incan High Sorcerer waited. The shaman laid an intricately decorated broom on the stone alter and called out in an unknown language, while gesturing to the four corners and then the broom burst into flame. The crowd began cheering as the Dragons lifted into the air, spiraled around each other and swooped over the stadium several times before landing near the Peruvian side's bench and their handlers. Meanwhile the shaman had levitated the stone alter off the field.

A few moments later the five members of the French Acrobroom Team flew into the stadium standing on their brooms, as if surfing, and began to leap from broom to broom. They did flips and spins, handstands, jumps and the most amazing tricks that Harry had ever seen. He watched wide-eyed, trying to figure out how to do some of the things himself. As the team flew off the field Victor leaned forward.

"I'll bet with enough practice you could do that under hand flip, Harry." Victor said only to be startled when Hermione slapped him on the side of his head.

"Don't you dare encourage him, Victor Krum!" she hissed. Victor wisely sat back in his seat and said nothing, while Ron smirked from the other side of Hermione.

Peru took the field in dazzling white with gold trim uniforms. They were the favorites to win as their Seeker, Enrico Esteban, had caught the snitch in all but two of the season's games, an outstanding record for any team.

France took the field wearing navy blue and the game began. It was fast and furious until the French beater swung hard at a Bludger and missed slamming instead into the shoulder of the Peruvian seeker. Enrico fell from his broom from 100 feet up and was barely caught by his chasers allowing the French to score. It was a blatant foul but the referee missed it. The crowd roared in the stands and Peru's reserve seeker entered the game, unfortunately the blow to Peru's morale was severe and France took the lead. Two and half hours into the game France's seeker John Paul D'Arnot caught the snitch and France won the World Cup.

"I can't believe it," laughed Harry as they were exiting the stadium. "A quidditch game."

"What are you on about Harry?" questioned Ron.

"The prophecy, Ron, Luna's prophecy was about the quidditch game," Harry looked into the startled faces of his friends and laughed again.

"I said it wasn't important," Luna said airily.

"Quidditch is too important. If we'd only known we could have bet on France and made a bundle," groused Ron. "Of course, Peru shouldn't have let Estaban's injury throw them off their game."

"You're kidding, if that had been Harry you could have just kept playing like nothing happened?" Hermione growled at Ron.

"Of course I could have but Harry probably won't be playing at Hogwarts this year as he has a pro contract, doesn't he," Ron sniped back.

Harry shook his head hearing another row between Ron and Hermione coming. He looked around, Susan was talking to Luna; Neville just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Harry leaned closer to Remus. "Where did Ginny go?"

"She went with the twins, they will meet us at the Villa later. I made sure they have a portkey," Remus said.

The group strolled on toward one of the designated departure areas and stopped to watch a juggler perform with flaming torches. When they started to move on Harry noticed that Ron was no longer with them.

"He went that way Harry." Susan said, pointing to a cook tent some distance away.

"I'll get him, meet me at the portkey point and stay together." Remus told them.

They followed the slowly moving mass of people. Some would be spending the night in tents Harry knew, as they had done at the last World Cup. As if his thoughts of that night had conjured them up Harry heard screams from in front of them. The mass of people started to stream back past them in the opposite direction.

Harry pushed past the panicked crowd toward the screams. When Hermione grabbed his arm, he shook her off and continued not really noticing her annoyed look as she huffed and then followed him.

Wands out the five approached the area warily and found a dozen men in black masks, several overturned vendor's carts, injured people on the ground and a Death Eater in mask and cloak directing the torture and robbery.

Harry glanced at Neville and motioned to the left side and held up three fingers. Neville nodded and slipped off to the left. He turned to Hermione and motioned to the right. She scowled at him and nodded.

"Stunners and bindings, take their wands," he murmured to Luna and Susan.

On the count of three Harry waded into the masked men spiting stunners and binding hexes, downing four in the first barrage and drawing the attention of the Death Eater.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the Death Eater, flinging the curse at Harry. Harry grinned and summoned a piece of the broken vendor cart blocking the killing curse and blasted back with a Reductor that punched straight through the Death Eater's hastily erected shield, knocking him to the ground in a bloody heap. He turned and side stepped a cutting curse but saw his assailant go down to Neville's stunner. He looked around and found the fight over.

Then several men ran up shouting at him to throw down his wand. He realized just as he was about to curse them that they were Greek Aurors and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Harry sat on a conjured bench and watched the clean up after the short fight. The Greek Auror had asked him to wait there and had taken his wand. Each of his friends had already been questioned, separately of course, as to their actions, only his statement was yet to be taken.

Remus and Ron had shown up on the edge of the cordoned off area and the rest of his friends were waiting for him with them now.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, standing.

"I am Auror Commander Alexandros, you are aware that the man in the white mask is dead? I must ask you to come to our headquarters. You understand it is procedure?" asked the Auror.

Harry sighed and nodded, "I understand, may I tell my friends?" He pointed to Remus and the others.

The Auror Commander looked over toward the group. "I will have them informed." He waved to another man and said a few words. "Please touch this." He held out an odd shaped piece of metal.

At headquarters Harry was led to a small office.

"Please empty your pockets on the desk, Mr. Potter," said Alexandros.

Harry eyed the man warily for a moment and then asked, "Am I under arrest?"

"No, not at this time but the man that you attacked is dead, this raises questions that must be answered."

"That man, as you call him, was a Death Eater he would have no problems with killing or torturing any one who stood in his way. I didn't intend to kill him but I'm not sorry he is dead," Harry replied, coldly.

Alexandros raised one eyebrow and looked through Harry's wallet, examined his cell phone and then opened the leather pouch that held the Auror medallion Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him.

"Why do you have this, Mr. Potter?"

"I am a reserve Auror in Britain, sir."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier? You are very young for such a position. Can you prove this claim?"

"If you contact the Head of the DMLE in Britain, Kingsley Shacklebolt I'm sure he will vouch for me," Harry said.

Another man entered the office at this point dropped several papers on the desk and bent to whisper into Alexandros' ear. The commander's eyes widened and Harry saw his eyes dart up to his forehead. Harry sighed and pushed up his bangs revealing the distinctive scar. Alexandros flushed and the second man left with a wild look at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please forgive me I did not realize just who you were." He gave a tired chuckle. "I seem to have made a rather large error. My supervisor has received angry calls from the British Minister of Magic as well as the Head of the DMLE there. I have a member of the British consulate in the outer office and several reporters asking if you've been arrested, at the front desk." He sighed. "May I ask that you tell me exactly what occurred so that I can stave off an international incident?"

"I'm sorry, sir, one of my friends is the Minister's niece, she probably called when you brought me in." Harry said, relieved that he wasn't in trouble.

Alexandros flipped through some of the papers that had been delivered, "Ah, that would be Susan Bones?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"I see," he sighed, "I had intended to scare you. To show you the folly of rushing in where you did not belong. I do not regret that the Death Eater is dead but I did feel that you were to young to have the burden of his death upon you and I wished to cause you to think twice about such actions in the future. The possibility of your death and that of your friends terrified me." He glanced up at Harry. "I hope you understand this reasoning."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded his head. "I do understand but I am long past such regrets." Then he grinned, "I'm sure it would have worked on any one else."

Alexandros glanced through the reports in front of him, and then pulled out parchment. "Shall we go over what happened, in detail?"

An hour later, Harry shook hands with a fussy little man from the British Consulate and assured him of his well-being and then apparated back to the Villa. Where he discovered his friends preparing to storm Auror Headquarters.

Harry stood in the shadows of the doorway and watched Remus struggle against the chaos in the lounge room with a smirk.

"Hey, Remus what's going on?" he questioned, in an overly loud voice.

There was complete silence for a moment and then a scream of 'Harry' and a thunder of feet toward him. He was hugged and squeezed and thumped on the back while being asked questions that they gave him no time to answer. Finally Harry broke away and shouted for everyone to sit down.

"I'm fine as you can see. It is procedure to take in anyone involved in a death. Since I killed the Death Eater, I had to go in to give my statement. I wasn't under arrest or tortured or even given truth serum. I had a nice chat with Auror Commander Alexandros and a tour of their Headquarters."

There was an ominous silence at this and Harry hastily continued. "Those robbers were members of a local gang. Apparently the Death Eater, Bilby Radcliff, had escaped Britain and came here trying to recruit 'for when his master would return'. The gang members said the guy was a fanatic that believed Voldemort would return from the dead."

"Radcliff?" said Fred

"Really?" asked George.

"You know him?" asked Harry.

They nodded together and opened their mouths but Alicia interrupted, "He was a Hufflepuff a couple of years older than me. How did he manage to get mixed up with You Know Who?"

"At least we know why he was loyal, it is one of our trademark qualities," said Susan, with a smirk toward Harry.

"Dinner is served," announced Burke, from the doorway.

"Didn't you guys eat already?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No, you great prat, we were to worried about you! It the same thing every time, you rush in to a fight then disappear," snarled Hermione, and she burst into tears and ran from the room.

An embarrassed silence filled the room.

"You should go after her, Harry," Luna said, her gaze on him.

Harry looked closely at Luna and nodded, "The rest of you go on to dinner. I'll get Hermione and be there in a few.

He found her in the library.

"Hermione? I'm sorry. I'm not sure why you're mad at me but I'm sorry you are."

"Oh honestly Harry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that Death Eater, I'm mad that you had to kill someone, I'm mad that you've been conditioned to run into danger instead of away from it. I'm mad because it's going to keep happening, that Dumbledore is going to continue to try to use you. I'm not stupid, Harry, I can see that. I know that he hurt you when he told you the prophecy and he's," her voice broke.

Harry's brow furrowed, "He's what Hermione, if he's hurt you I'll…" she interrupted him.

"No Harry, he asked me to watch you, this year. He said he's worried that Snape will corrupt you, that you're going dark." She laughed, almost hysterically, "He's such a stupid old man, Harry, I can tell you'll never go dark. Don't you see? You shouldn't come back to Hogwarts, you won't be safe but I don't want you to leave again. I…I like you Harry, you're my best friend and I can see how much Susan and Ginny and even Luna like you. I want to tell you to run away again but I can't stand the thought of losing you." She broke down into sobs and Harry gathered her to him and held her.

"Hermione, you aren't going to lose me. I will always be your friend. I already know what Dumbledore thinks. I'm going to be careful. I'm not going to run away again and if I do, I'll take you with me, ok?" he said, softly.

Hermione's head nodded against his chest. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Hermione, unless you agreed to spy on me?" Harry said, with a chuckle.

"You know I wouldn't."

"Yeah, I know, hey why don't you go wash you face? We'll have something to eat and then discuss this with the others, ok?"

"So that's the story." Harry said, to the assembled group.

"Dumbledore thinks you will be the next Dark Lord? Is he insane?" asked Neville.

"Can we be,"

"in your inner circle?" asked the twins with enthusiasm.

"He didn't ask me to spy," Ron protested.

Harry looked at him with a strange expression, "Are you upset that he didn't?"

"No!" yelled Ron, outraged this time, "But I would have told him where to get off."

There were several more minutes of noisy discussion.

"So are we agreed that we will watch Harry's back and keep an eye on Dumbledore?" Neville asked the room in general. There were nods all around.

The next morning Harry's picture was splashed all over the paper and they decide to spend the day at the Villa; on the beach, playing in the surf and in the air on brooms rather than go out into public and take a chance on being mobbed.

The afternoon had turned into an impromptu Defense lesson with Harry showing his friends some of the moves he'd learned at camp.

The group agreed to meet on the 29th for shopping in Diagon Alley and went to bed happily that night most of them already packed for the return trip to Britain the next day.

Revised 1/18/07


	26. Back at Briarwood

Time to Live 26 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I want them, I need them but I so don't own them. Hmm sounds like my last relationship lol

Harry apparated into the entryway of Briarwood House and was met by a smiling Winky, who took his bag.

"Welcome home Master Harry," she said.

"Thank you Winky, how are you, any problems?" he asked.

"Winky is fine, Master Harry, Mr. Snape is being working too hard, Mr. Snape is being making potions when he should be eating and sleeping," she said, tugging on one ear.

"I'll talk to him, Winky but it's up to him if he wants taken care of, you know," Harry said gently. "Could you let him know that I'm back? I'll be in the study until dinner."

Winky nodded and popped away and Harry went into the study, he knew that there would be a lot of mail to deal with. He was just beginning to sort through the 'known' pile when Snape knocked on the door and then entered the room. He was dressed in the leather apron he wore in the garden and carrying a small book.

"Hello Severus, how have you been," Harry greeted him politely.

"I assume you wish a report of my activities, Mr. Potter," said Severus, standing in front of the desk.

Harry stared at him and sighed, "We are back to Mr. Potter again? I just want to know how you were. Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Severus sagged slightly and sat down in a chair. "I was in the garden when Winky informed me that you were home, I presumed it was a summons and as you are responsible for my actions, you would want a report."

Harry shrugged, "I only told her to let you know I was back, I didn't want to surprise you if you had company or were running around naked or something," Harry said grinning. Severus didn't respond. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I received an owl from Poppy-- Madam Pomfrey just after you left. She had just returned from holiday and discovered that I would not be returning. The Headmaster informed her she would have to make or purchase the potions for the infirmary herself; he did not however release more funds for said purchases. She wrote for a recommendation for low cost potions. While she can and does make many of the simpler cures for the infirmary, potion making is not her best skill. I had Winky purchase the supplies I needed and made the most critical potions for Hogwarts. I will need to make a trip to Gringotts to replace those funds. I have kept records."

"Where do the supplies usually come from?" asked Harry.

"Hogwarts greenhouses supply most of the ingredients. Poppy and I would work together to order the things needed for both classes and the infirmary. Sixth and Seventh year advanced students make potions that end up in the infirmary and the best of the lower years as well. Professor Sprout also sells off the excess of the student harvested and prepared produce and sometimes has a bit of extra in her budget that she shares with Poppy."

Harry eyed Severus for a moment, "Do you think she wrote to you to make you feel guilty about leaving?"

Severus shook his head and sneered slightly at Harry, "Of course not."

Harry grinned then, "Ok, don't worry about the money. I think I've used enough potions to replace some."

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement and said, "I will still need to make a trip to Gringotts and I'd like to stop at Slug & Jigger's Apothecary to discuss their offer for my potions, unfortunately you will have to accompany me and counter sign the contract if we can come to an agreement.

"Why do I have to sign and what's wrong with the offer?" asked Harry.

"As part of my probation I am not allowed to sign contracts with out your approval," snapped Severus. "Justinus Jigger wants 35 percent of the profit of Wolfsbane and 3 dozen vials of various common potions for allowing me to market the Wolfsbane through them. The negotiations have gone as far as possible by owl so I must visit him."

"That doesn't sound right Severus, he wants part of the profit and potions he can sell for a profit too? Why don't you use someone else?"

Severus snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No one wants to do business with a Death Eater, Mr. Potter."

"Ex-Death Eater and do you mean no one will want to buy your potions or that none of the Apothecaries want to sell your potions.

"Jigger is the most reputable Apothecary in the Alley, Harry. It would not do for me to be associated with one of the Knockturn Alley distributors. I will have to have Winky deliver the potion stock as it is and the seller will have to deal with those who need the wolfsbane. I can only make a limited supply."

"Would you rather have your own store then?" asked Harry.

Severus glared at Harry, "While having a store front to take orders and distribute my potions would be most advantageous, I do not wish make regular appearances in Diagon Alley."

"Why, I don't understand, you aren't going to be a recluse are you?"

"Did they not explain the terms of my probation to you, Potter? I may be stopped and searched by Aurors anytime I am in public with out your escort. If I have packages they may be searched and confiscated if they are deemed inappropriate. I have no recourse. To place myself in a position where I am regularly in the Alley would be to tempt fate."

Harry scowled and thought for a moment. "If I were to provide you with a shop could they search you or the shop while you are in it?"

"No, if I were working for you they could not but do not forget I do not wish to work in an apothecary catering to fools. I wish to do research and make potions."

"Then we hire someone to run the shop. There must be someone who can run a shop and maybe make the simpler potions. It wouldn't even have to be open all the time."

Severus stared at Harry for moment. "I would have to think about this, it is possible I suppose. I could take special orders, brew the Wolfsbane, perhaps schedule pick up for certain days. I am unsure if it would be profitable however." His brow furrowed in thought

Harry watched him for moment and then pulled his account book from the desk, flipping though to see if he had any properties that would work.

"I would still like to visit Gringotts and speak with Jigger. Negotiating with him and not being forced to accept his offer may be entertaining," Severus said with a smirk.

"Will day after tomorrow work? I have to see Kingsley tomorrow," asked Harry.

"That would be acceptable," said Severus with a nod.

Harry noticed that Severus had finally relaxed into the chair. He looked back to the list of properties not finding one suitable he decided he would call Picklock in the morning.

"By the way, I saved your clippings."

Harry stared, then dropped his face into his hands and muttered, "How bad is it?"

Severus's smirk grew, "Potter strikes down rampaging Death Eaters at World Cup."

Harry groaned, "Merlin!"

"Perhaps, Potter, if you did not throw yourself into such situations people would stop worshiping you," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Sev," said Harry with a scowl.

"Must you mangle my name?" Severus said in mock outrage.

"Yes, if you're going to call me Potter."

"Point taken." Severus conceded. "So how was your holiday?"

Harry grinned and began to talk about his trip.

Harry apparated to the Ministry to meet with Kingsley with some trepidation, he was unsure whether Kingsley would understand about what had happened in Greece. He thought that he wasn't supposed to tell about being a reserve Auror. As he made his way to the Head Auror's office, to his surprise, he was greet by smiling faces and slaps on the back from some of the older Auror's.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," said Kingsley welcoming him into his office and shutting the door.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't mess things up by letting the Greek Aurors know I was a reserve."

"Not at all, Harry, I spoke to Commander Alexandros and he agreed to keep it quiet. I've informed my own people that I'm courting you and that they are to extend every courtesy."

"Courting?" questioned Harry, shocked at the word.

Kingsley laughed, "As in trying to convince you to come to work for us as soon as you are out of Hogwarts. What that means is that our training facility is open to you and you should be able to find someone to spar with or teach you things you don't know anytime you want to show up."

"Won't that make some of them resent me though? I'm just a 'kid'," said Harry.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "Harry you defeated Voldemort, you've seen more action that some of my veteran Aurors."

Harry ducked his head. "You know, killing Voldy was sort of an accident, don't you? I just got lucky," he said in a sheepish tone.

"I saw what was left. You might not know how you did it, Harry but it took an amazing amount of power to destroy him. You have a habit of doing the right thing at the right time in combat. You may have luck on your side but you also have a talent at recognizing when to act and what to do. You and five students you trained fought twelve Death Eaters to a standstill, you took down Bellatrix Lestrange with tactical spell work, you captured Pettigrew without endangering bystanders, and in Greece you stunned the ones you could and killed the most dangerous one. That is something that most wizards can't learn. Never doubt your skills," then Kingsley grinned, "but never stop trying to better them, either."

"Yes, sir," said Harry embarrassed.

"Now let me show you around, introduce some people, then we can have some fun down in the practice rooms. Would you like to try out our obstacle course?" asked Kingsley with a wicked grin.

Revised 1/18/07


	27. Potions by Snape

Time to Live 27 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

Harry sat gingerly in his seat the next morning causing Severus to scowl at him.

"Are you injured, Harry?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore from training with Kingsley and Mathis yesterday. They have this obstacle course that is just fantastic. I'd love to take the DA through it sometime," said Harry as reached for the eggs and then winced.

"You are not fine. Did you have a healer look at your injuries?"

Harry glanced up from his breakfast. "Yes and she healed the scrapes, my shoulder is just a little sore."

Snape sneered and left the room.

Great, thought Harry, just what I need today pissed off Snape. He flexed his right shoulder once more trying to work out the kinks.

"Remove your shirt, Potter," snarled Severus, reentering the room.

Harry glared at him and noticed he held a small jar of purple goop.

"I told you—" he said.

"Potter, remove your shirt so I can treat you or I will do it for you," growled Severus in full Snape rant. Harry took off his shirt.

"Lean forward, good there are no open injuries, hold still," he began to slather on the goop.

"Ahhh!" Harry yelped, "that's cold, bloody hell, Snape, oooohhhhh!" he breathed out in one long sigh. "What is that stuff? It's bloody brilliant."

Severus stepped back with a smirk and went to the sink to wash his hands. "It's my own concoction; a balm to help clear up bruises and heat and relax sore muscles."

"Why hasn't Pomfrey ever used that on me before?" asked Harry, putting his shirt back on.

"It is from my private stores, I've never provided her with any of it."

Harry stared at him. "I want to buy ten jars then. I'll give two to Pomfrey and I'll bet you anything you like she'll be begging for more. If we open a shop you've got to put that on the shelves. What's it called anyway and what else do you make you've never shared with anyone?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and sat back down in his chair. "It's a minor variation, Harry, not something that I've ever thought about marketing. It does not have a name as such."

Harry snorted, "Sev, honestly, that is great stuff, copyright it and sell it."

"Of all the idiotic—Potter you don't copyright potions you patent them, I hold patents for all of my unique potions and several variations of common ones." Severus was nodding his head by this time and re-examining the jar of purple goop. Harry realizing that he'd won that round, dug back into his breakfast.

Just as Harry was finishing his breakfast a flock of owl invaded the kitchen. They landed on the table and the back of chairs, they all had boxes and bundles tied to their legs. As Harry and Severus worked to untie the packages, Harry sent Winky to his room for owl treats. After the owls were fed and watered and sent back on their way Severus settled down with the letters that had been attached.

"It seems that Poppy spoke to Pomona, that is Professor Sprout, and she sent me several packages of processed ingredients to make up for what I used, she has enclosed an inventory. She also wants to know if I'll be doing research and would like a stock of some of the more rare items. We would have to meet as some of the things she is offering can not be shrunk." Severus looked over the second letter, "This one is from Poppy thanking me for the potions and requesting two dozen vials Stomach Soother."

"One of your special variations?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she is complaining that the comparable remedies she is finding in Diagon and Hogsmeade are grossly inadequate for her needs." Severus sounded a little bewildered that Poppy thought that highly of his skills and that Sprout would take the time to make sure he had the supplies he needed.

Harry shook his head as he watched Severus sort through the packages like a kid in a candy store and then waited while he put everything down in his lab.

Finally just after 10am they apparated to Diagon Alley and walked down the street toward Slug and Jigger's Apothecary. Harry was used to ignoring the whispers and sidelong glances and Severus would not give the gawkers the satisfaction of acknowledging them.

They stepped into the Apothecary and were greeted by a young woman with blonde hair wearing an apron who appeared to be stocking shelves near the door.

"Professor Snape, how nice to see you," she said, with a wide smile. Harry was shocked when Severus actually smiled back at the girl.

"Miss Banner, I did not expect to see you here, I was under the impression that you were apprenticing to Madam Restina?" said Severus.

"Oh, I was but Madam's grandson, in Canada, was killed and she moved there to take care of his children and manage his affairs. As you know, I have my own obligations here, so she released me and I tested for an Apothecary license and earned a grade two certificate," she said, her smile dimming somewhat.

"I hadn't heard that. Congratulations on the certificate, will you still be attempting Mastery? You have the potential to be an excellent Potions Mistress."

"Oh, yes I'm still studying and doing some small research when I have the time and I've applied to several Masters but until one of their current Apprentices achieve Mastery I'm stuck here. At least I get to brew working here."

They were interrupted by a man shouting from the back of the shop; "Girl get back to work, Severus come back here we have a contract to discuss."

Severus nodded at the girl and headed to the back of the shop. Harry, who had been out of sight of the man, grinned at the girl and stuck out a hand, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

She laughed, "I know, you probably don't remember me but everyone knows you. Sophia Banner, Ravenclaw. I was in fifth year your first. Everyone was every so excited when you were sorted and then it turned out you were just another grubby little firstie."

"Oi! that's not very nice," Harry exclaimed in mock outrage and they shared a grin.

"So, Mr. Jigger has been telling everyone that Snape is going to be making potions for him. I think he's already taken some orders. I heard him tell one man that he'd have a limited amount of Wolfsbane the day before the full moon and that he better bring his galleons if he wanted some because it would be going to the highest bidder," she confided in an undertone.

Harry startled, "The highest bidder? That's not what's in the contract."

She sniffed, "Well what that man agrees to do and what he does in two very different thing if you know what I mean. I wouldn't tell just anyone but I read what you did for Snape, if you can don't let him get involved with Jigger. If I didn't need the money I'd quit for sure."

Harry eyed her for a moment. "Would you really? If Snape opened his own shop would you be willing to work for him?"

Her eyes opened wide and the grin reappeared, "Would I ever! I'd quit this minute for a chance to work for Snape. It's too bad he never takes apprentices; he would have been my first choice. He was always my favorite teacher."

"Well, I think you're a bit mental there but do you know where Number 6 Coopers Place is?" he asked. He glanced over his shoulder toward the back of the shop. Snape and Jigger were 'discussing' at the top of their lungs now.

"Yes, I know where it is." Sophia said her eyes gleaming.

"We are going to see if it's acceptable as soon as we are done in Gringotts, say half an hour?"

"I can be there, I get a lunch break at 11,"

Harry nodded, took a deep breath, straightened his shoulder and marched up the aisle. Jigger caught sight of him and broke off swearing at Snape.

"Here now, this is a private conversation bugger off, boy," he said with a sneer.

Harry sneered right back, after five years of Snape at his worst Jigger's sneer didn't even rate.

"Severus, I think I've heard enough. I believe we'd do better to open our own shop rather than let this man think he can cheat you," said Harry, in his most snobbish tone.

Severus turned and with a little bow said, "Of course, Mr. Potter. It is what I'd prefer also. Good day, Justinus." Snape's cloak flared at he swept down the aisle to the door and held it open for Harry leaving Jigger open mouthed and staring and Sophia snickering into her apron in the corner.

At Gringotts Harry let Severus go to his vault while he met with Picklock. After the short meeting he found Severus in the lobby with the wrapped portrait and the large trunk. Harry called Dobby to take Severus's thing back to Briarwood and told Snape that they had another stop to make.

Number 6 Coopers Place was located in a small cul-de-sac just off Diagon Alley behind Gringotts. As they walked down the lane they passed a used bookshop, a junk shop, a tailor, a cafe and palmistry shop. Numbers 6 and 7 were vacant. Number 8,9 and 10 were stationers, craft shop and tobacconist respectively.

At Number 6 Harry stopped and pulled out a large key.

"What is this, Harry?" asked Severus in some surprise.

"Your shop if it's suitable," said Harry, with a smirk. "Picklock said it was an Apothecary some years ago but closed after the death of the owner. It's been rented a couple of times for various things but no ones been able to make a go of it. The basement is set up for brewing and hasn't been touched."

Severus spared a glance at the empty front room with its shelf lined walls and long counter on the right side and bolted through the doorway to the second room intent on looking over the brewing area. Harry followed little slower, the back half of the shop consisted of a main storage room and a second well sealed smaller cubby about six foot square with floor to ceiling shelves. At the stairwell Harry went up the stairs instead of following Severus down. The first floor consisted of a two bedroom flat, partially furnished with appliances, table and three chairs and a double bed in the front bedroom.

"Harry? Harry?" called Severus.

"Up here," Harry answered.

Severus came up the stairs.

"It's perfect, Potter, the lab is amazing. Well ventilated and room for multiple cauldrons and brews. There is no possible way that I can afford to rent this shop. Is this a flat? Merlin what were you thinking by bringing me here and tempting me with this," he ranted and then sank into one of the chairs, head in his hands.

"You give up to easily, you know? Look, money aside for a moment, you like this place, it will do?" asked Harry.

Severus glared and snarled, "Gods, yes it will 'do' you imbecile. Isn't that what I said? It's perfect."

Harry just grinned, "Ok and that girl in Jigger's. If money wasn't a problem would you hire her?"

"Potter if I thought she'd have me I'd apprentice her in a heartbeat, she has that much potential. If I hadn't known that I would have to return to spying I would have apprenticed her when she left Hogwarts but it was just to dangerous to allow anyone that close to me then. She is wasting her talents brewing grade 2 sludge for the masses."

Harry was unused to a Snape who was that passionate about someone that he wasn't trying to get expelled. He snickered to himself. Yes this was going to work out nicely, how lucky could he get.

"Well, she will be here shortly looking for a job, I suggest you ask her then. As for the money issue; I say we go partners in a potions supply company, this building containing number 6 and 7 and the flats over them is for sale rather than lease, so I propose to buy the building and lease it to the company for one galleon per year for two years. I will provide the start up money for the company in return for 30 percent. You will provide the potions knowledge and do the work. I retain the option that in two years time, if the company in not making money I can sell my share, with you having first refusal on my share. Figure up how much money we will need to buy ingredients and stock for the shelves, wages for the first year for yourself and at least one if not two employees." Harry pulled papers from the bag he'd been carrying. "Here are the papers I had Picklock draw up." He laid them on the table and snickered at Severus's shell-shocked expression. Glanced at his watch and went down stairs into the shop to wait for Miss Banner. Leaving Severus to mumble to himself, and stare at the papers in front of him.

Harry saw the woman come flying down the lane and opened the door.

"That was so great, Mr. Potter, I couldn't believe you got the better of old man Jigger," she said breathlessly, as she looked around the empty store front, "Oh this is nice."

He grinned at her, "Snape is upstairs. He's in a bit of shock I think, look he isn't sure that he can do this, you know?" He waved his hand about the room, "Help me convince him and you'll have a job. Oh, he's free to take an Apprentice now that he's not teaching. I'm going to get some lunch and bring it back, he's upstairs." Harry pointed vaguely in the direction of the unseen staircase and darted out of the door.

Harry walked down the couple of doors to the café, called Mum's Kitchen, and entered. It was a cozy little place over half full of customers. Harry walked up to the counter and round little woman with a cheerful face and white apron approached.

"Set anywhere you like lad and I'll be right with you."

"Actually ma'am I'd like to know if I can get take-away for three?" Harry asked quickly.

"Of course, lad, sandwiches or meals? For meals we have chicken and dumplings or beef stew and for sandwiches we have roast beef or ham and cheese," she answered with a smile.

He grinned back, "Sandwiches, please ma'am a couple of each." She eyed him a moment, nodded and retreated toward the kitchen.

Harry looked around, he liked the place; it was clean and comfortable and in some ways reminded him of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen and something smelled really good making his mouth water.

A moment later she was back with three boxes tied together. "Here you go dearie, you're new around here aren't you?" she asked with interest.

Harry nodded as he dug out his money. "Yes ma'am, we are looking at number 6 down the way. We'll be opening a Potions Supply shop soon, I think."

"Oh, neighbors, how nice, that'll be a galleon, 6 sickles, lad." Harry handed over two galleons and said, "Keep the change ma'am, thank you."

When Harry returned to the flat above number 6 Severus and the girl, Sophia, were deep in discussion of her apprenticeship and the number of hours she would devote to the shop. Severus it seemed had decided to take Harry's offer.

Over the sandwiches, which were nice and thick on slabs of homemade bread slathered with mustard and garnished with a thick dill pickle they ironed out the details of their new venture. Potions by Snape, a name which Sophia and Harry both liked but Severus was afraid would keep people away, would be open for a limited time on Aug 30th, the day before the full moon and have it's official grand opening two weeks later on a Saturday. Harry hoped to be able to be there for the Grand Opening something he would need to talk to McGonagall about.

Sophia ate a hurried lunch and returned to Slug and Jigger's to give notice. Harry escorted Severus to the apparition point to return to Briarwood and begin brewing and then he went back to Gringotts to set things in motion.

When he left Gringotts he ambled down Diagon Alley to visit his other partnership. As he entered the twins shop, the bell over the door dinged and there was a bright flash of light. Harry stood stock-still and took careful inventory, all of his body parts were where they belonged and looked like they should. He looked up to find Fred and George watching him.

"All right guys, what gives? What did you do?" he asked warily.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "It works every time," said the right twin.

"Yup, every time," said the left twin.

Harry frowned and stepped closer to the counter and the mirror hanging behind it. He looked carefully; his hair was the right color as were his eyes. He was still wearing the same clothes. He turned to the twins.

"So what do you call it? Instant Paranoia? Moody Madness? A bright flash that does absolutely nothing but make your victim think they've been pranked?" he guessed.

"Your good, Harry," said right twin

"We have to give you that," continued left twin.

"You're actually the first,"

"to get it with out explanations."

"So to what,"

"do we owe the pleasure?"

"I've just signed the papers to start a new business," said Harry with a grin.

"Snape's going to make,"

"potions for the masses,"

"that's great, Harry,"

"he's a genius, you know, "

"Snape is."

"We've looked up some of his work,"

"Research, don't you know,"

There was a scream from the back room and Harry startled, pulled his wand.

"Easy there," said right twin while left twin fled through the hanging curtain to the back room. "It's just the timer on a sweet we are working on."

Harry laughed and returned his wand to the holster. "Only you guys would make a timer scream. Why were you researching Snape or don't I want to know?"

"We were trying to figure him out. Did you know he helped us with our pranks? Caught us the middle of first year, said if we were going to use potions in pranking then we need to make damn sure we didn't poison people. He'd always try to catch us and when we did he'd give us detentions but then we'd go over what ever we were working on and he'd give us suggestions or point us in the right direction. We are really glad you're helping him out Harry. If there is anything we can do just let us know, ok?"

Harry nodded, "I will." They chatted a couple more minutes and Harry left, returning to Briarwood to find Snape already holed up in his lab.

Revised 1/18/07


	28. Preparations

Time to Live 28 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine just playing

A/N: I looked in the Lexicon for info on Wolfsbane. Not a lot of cannon there so I'm taking liberties to make it fit my story. Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews.

Harry spent next day flying over Briarwood. He came in that evening wind blown and happy to find a frowning Snape eyeing the floo.

"What's wrong Severus?" he asked.

"I need to go to the shop tomorrow and the floo there is not working. I need to clean and I have to begin shelving stock. Lupin owled me asking how many doses of Wolfsbane I could have ready as he now has 45 who want it, including three children. I have to know how much those children weigh and figure the dosage, can't just give them an adult dosage. I may have to ask you to escort me tomorrow, Harry," he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Harry blinked and frowned, "When was the last time you ate and slept?"

Severus looked blankly at Harry and shrugged slightly.

"Do you have anything on a burner now that has to be taken care of?" at Severus head shake he called, "Winky, please fix something for Professor Snape to eat." He steered Severus into the kitchen. "Sit down and eat. Dobby?"

"Yes, master Harry sir?"

"You know where the new shop is don't you? Would you be willing to give it a good cleaning?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes Master Harry, sir Dobby is being hoping to help. Dobby can get started right away," said the over active elf.

"You're not to tired? I don't want you to work to hard now," said Harry.

Winky standing nearby frowned and pulled an ear, "Master Harry Potter, sir barely gives Dobby enough work now. Dobby is getting fat an lazy." Dobby's ears drooped and he looked at the floor.

"Well all right then if you think it best you can start tonight. Then tomorrow Professor Snape will have things that will need to be moved to the shop. In the morning see him for the list. Not to early mind, after breakfast."

Three heads nodded at him. Severus cleared his mouth, "Thank you, Harry I was at my wits end."

"You need to learn to ask for help. I don't think I can help with the brewing though," Harry said. Snape shuddered at the thought. "I can stock shelves, run errands and chop things, however."

"It is a shame that Sofia won't be available but these are the busiest shopping days and Jigger would scream bloody murder if she quit early," said Severus with a muffled yawn.

"Get some sleep, Severus, well go to the shop in the morning and you can tell me what I need to do to get floo access."

Harry realized that Severus was very tired when he went with out complaint. He sat down and wrote a note to Remus that they would be in the shop the next day and that Snape would need to know the weight of the children and that there probably wouldn't be 45 doses of Wolfsbane available.

The next morning Harry dropped Snape off at the shop and proceeded to the Ministry to pay for floo access. He dropped by Kingsley Shacklebolt's office to update the man and let him know of the possibility of problems come the 30th if they didn't have enough Wolfsbane. Harry didn't really think that there would be trouble but best be prepared.

As he walked up Diagon toward Cooper Place Harry noticed a sign in one of the windows. He stopped and discovered to his surprise he could get a sign for the shop. The man promised to have it hung by the noon the next day if Harry would pay half down.

He spent the rest of the morning putting jars and vials on the shelves wondering how Snape had managed to brew so much stuff in such a short time, and then he decided that is was things he'd already been making as the numbers were strange. Six of one thing, three of another, eight of those, four of something else must equal a cauldron batch.

Remus came in right at noon and Harry went gingerly down the steps to the lab to let Severus know. Luckily he was at a stopping place and came up to talk to Remus. Harry made another run down the street to Mum's Kitchen and brought back beef stew with fresh bread and half a banana cream pie.

"Hello!" a voice from the ground floor called.

Harry pelted down the stairs followed closely by Snape wand drawn.

"Professor Sprout? What are you doing here?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter I've brought Severus some things from the greenhouse. Hello Severus, how are you?" the smiling professor began to set down several bag and bundles on the counter and Harry leapt to help.

"Pomona, you didn't have to come yourself, you could have sent an elf," said Severus.

"Nonsense, I wanted to see how you are, and to admire you premises. I'm to make a full report to Minerva and Poppy on my return," said the Sprout, conspiratorially.

"Then you must come see the lab if you are to make a complete report," he said, the corner of his mouth quirking up for a brief moment. He offered the rotund woman his arm and she accepted with a small giggle and they swept from the room leaving Harry opened mouth in astonishment.

"Surely you didn't think that they all hated him did you?" asked Remus.

Harry closed his mouth and glared for a moment. "I'm not sure, I think he did, especially as none of them came to see him when he was locked up. No one seemed to even care."

"Apparently Albus told the staff, those that knew of Severus's arrest, that Severus had refused his help. He told the Order, at a meeting that no staff attended, that he was working on freeing Severus. I am glad that you helped him, Harry, after what he's done for us he deserves something good."

"I only did what was right Remus, not anything special."

"This is what's right?" asked Remus waving an arm around, "This is special, Harry."

Harry shook his head and with a sly look said, "No it isn't Remus. I'm going to make a bundle."

Remus only laughed, waved goodbye and headed out the door.

When Severus and Professor Sprout came back up the stairs they were arguing.

"No, Severus, you are only starting out and it's the least I can do. I haven't shorted myself or the potions department any."

Severus turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, please inform Professor Sprout that we must pay for these supplies or we cannot accept them."

Sprout frowned, "Involving a student, Severus?"

"He is not _my_ student, Pomona," stated Severus smugly, "he _is_ my partner. Well Potter?"

"Professor, Severus tells me that you sometimes sell things on the open market to help make up the difference in the infirmary budget?" asked Harry.

Sprout squirmed a little at discussing such things with a student and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Well then it stands to reason that you'd let us pay for this shipment which will allow you to help out Madam Pomfrey. I'm quite sure I'll be seeing her at some point this year anyway," he said, with a martyred look. "So in effect I'm only helping myself, you see?"

Severus smirked at him and Sprout's eyes narrowed as she glanced from Harry to Severus and back again. "That, Mr. Potter, was positively Slytherin of you. Very well Severus, send me a bank draft if you want, I won't object further. I'll let you have first refusal on further harvest and the student processes later in the year."

She gave Severus a hug, patted Harry on the shoulder and left the two to sort through what she'd brought.

At 3 o'clock Harry had run out of things to do and was thinking of heading back to Briarwood. He'd gone to the door to lock up before telling Severus he was leaving when he saw Sophia coming down the street, red faced and in tears.

"Sophia, what's wrong? Has something happened?" he asked, ushering her inside.

"Oh, yes something happened, that MAN happened, just who does he think he is? He can't talk to me that way. I showed him. Just walked out, let him take care of all those brats himself, ooohhh! He just makes me want to scream. AAAHHHH!" she ranted, not even seeming to take a breath.

Harry stared wide-eyed; Sophia was scarier than Hermione when she was ranting. The next thing he knew she grabbed him and was crying on his shoulder. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he patted her on the back.

"Er, Sophia, is there anything I can do? Do you need me to kill someone for you?" he asked tentatively. With girls you just never knew what might set them off again. A giggle and snort came from his shoulder as she pulled away.

"No thank you, Harry, I just well, can I start work now, I just quit my job," she said.

"Of course you may," said Severus from the doorway to the back room. "I'll teach you to brew the Wolfsbane, we may have enough to satisfy Lupin after all." He handed her a white handkerchief, nodded at Harry and led her in to the back room.

"Hey, I'm heading back to the house," Harry called after them, "Don't work to late and remember to eat." He shook his head, women!"

He talked to Winky at breakfast and asked about Severus. She said that he'd come in late and eaten sandwiches she'd left out and then had a good breakfast at 5 am. At 9 he headed off to meet the others at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry met Hermione and Neville in the Leaky Cauldron. After waiting for 10 minutes for the Weasleys Harry asked Tom to tell them they be in the Alley and the four of them went to start their shopping. Harry and Neville loitered outside of Slugs and Jigger's, while Hermione went in to collect her potion supplies.

"So Nev, you're not going to take Potions this year?" asked Harry.

"No, I did all right on my OWL's with an A in Potions, that's really all I need for what I want to do," said Neville.

Harry grinned, "Something with plants, is it?"

"Yes, I want to be an Herbologist like Professor Sprout. To grow potions ingredients you don't have to know how to brew the potions. Say Harry, I heard that Snape is opening a Potion Supply shop, do you suppose he'd want to buy some of the things I've grown?"

"I don't see why not, we can drop by the shop this afternoon and you can ask, if he's not to busy. Snape's been going a bit spare brewing Wolfsbane for tomorrow or you can drop by then if he is. We'll be open between 11 and 3 to sell the stuff. I just hope we have enough, you know?"

Ron and Ginny showed up then and Ginny rushed inside.

"No Potions for me," said Ron with a grin.

They made a brief stop a the bookstore but Harry and Hermione already had all their books, Neville had most of his and only need to pick up a new Herbology book he'd ordered. Ginny said her mother would be getting their books.

Harry and Neville needed to stop at Madam Malkin's for robes as they had both grown some over the summer but made arrangements to pick them up in the afternoon on their way out of the alley.

At noon Ron suggest they return to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch but Harry smiled and said he had a better place in mind and steered them down to Coopers Place and Mum's kitchen.

"Come on guys, trust me this place is great," he said.

Harry waved to the woman behind the counter as he ushered the group, which had grown to include Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott to the large table in the corner.

She bustled up to the table, smiling at Harry.

"Good to see you again my lad, and you brought friends, welcome everyone, I'm Mum. I have chicken and dumplings or roast beef with mash, today or if you want a sandwich I have ham and cheese or turkey."

They gave her their orders and moments later and pot of tea, jug milk and big basket of rolls floated on to their table.

"Wow, this is great, Harry," said Ron, his mouth already stuffed with roll.

"How often do you eat here, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I've been here a couple of times for take away, Snape's shop is just down the way. I'll show you after we eat. I want to take him something anyway."

They chatted through the meal and the thick slices of chocolate cake with caramel icing for pudding.

Harry stepped up to the counter to order meals for Severus and Sophia and pay for the group and overheard a couple of burly men in workmen's clothes who were sitting at the counter.

"Well I think we should pay him a visit and let him know that he's not welcome. This is a nice peaceful place, we don't need Death Eater's here," the first one said.

"Yeah I heard he's gonna have werewolves in an out'a that shop," said the second.

"We should just otta teach him a lesson," said the first.

Harry straightened and turned to the men.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, I think you should know that Professor Snape was a spy for the light among the Death Eater and that I would frown on anyone trying to 'teach him a lesson'," said Harry, eyes flashing.

One of the men stood up, towering over Harry. "Oh, you'd frown on it would you, boy? And just who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do?"

The room went quiet, Mum rushed out of the kitchen and Neville and Ron appeared at Harry's back.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said into the silence, "I am part owner of Potions by Snape, that's opening down the street. We will be selling Wolfsbane to those who need it. Do you have a problem with that?"

The large man flushed and the woman behind the counter glared at him and asked, "Just what is going on here, Jason?"

"Nothing Mum, it's just a misunderstanding." He turned to Harry, "Honest Mr. Potter we didn't realize it was you opening that shop. We was just talking." The other man was frantically nodding his head.

Harry smiled slightly, "Oh good, no harm done." He turned to the woman, "Mum, could I get a chicken and a roast beef to take to the shop. Professor Snape and Sophia have been working non-stop brewing. Oh and a couple slices of that cake, it was really good. If I'm lucky the Professor won't take the time to eat his and I'll get it to finish it off," he said with a large grin.

She smiled at him and bustled off to complete his order. The rest of the room erupting into whispered conversation.

Ron leaned in toward Harry, "Right scary that was, mate."

Harry paid for all their meals, thanked Mum and led them down the street to the shop. Harry spent a moment to admire the new sign and Sophia popped up the stairs as they were coming in the door.

"Hey, I brought food, how'd you know we were here?" asked Harry.

"There is an alarm that can be set on the door, and you are the only one with a key by the way. What's going on?" asked Sophia.

"Oh these are my friends, I wanted to show them the shop. Everyone this is Sophia Banner, Snape's apprentice, Snape says she's got great potential," said Harry with a grin.

Sophia blushed and said, "Hi everyone, we are petty busy but I'll make sure we eat in a little while."

Harry sat the boxed lunches on the counter and after they all had a good look around went back out the door.

Of course they had to go into the used bookshop nearby, as Hermione hadn't seen it before. They spent the rest of the day just roaming around doing nothing much and having a great time.

Revised 1/18/07


	29. The Werewolves of London

Time to Live 29 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

The Werewolves of London

Harry glanced through the display window of the shop at quarter to 11, there several people standing in front of the shop, including Remus Lupin, a thin, gray woman and a boy who looked to be about ten years old. He stepped in the back and went down the steps to the lab. Three large cauldrons sat still simmering and Severus and Sophia were each ladling smoking potion into flasks from two other cauldrons.

"We have people waiting outside and Remus is here with a kid," said Harry.

Severus looked up, "Let Remus and anyone with him in, I'll be up in a moment."

Harry nodded and grabbed a crate with filled flasks and carried it up the stairs.

Harry opened the door. "Remus, come on in." To the rest of the waiting group, "We'll open in just a little while at 11 o'clock."

Remus gestured for the boy and woman to precede him into the shop and Harry locked the door after them.

"Severus will be up in a moment," he turned to the boy, "Hi, I'm Harry, how are you doing?" He stuck out his hand.

The boy just looked at him for a long moment and then hesitantly took Harry's hand.

"I'm Tanner, I'm good enough, considering."

"Pleased to meet you Tanner, is this your mother?" Tanner looked surprised and then shook his head with a snort.

"Ah, sorry Harry, this is Mrs. Grayson she is here to pick up the potion for her son Evan."

"Sorry, how do you do ma'am," said Harry offering his hand again.

"Enough pleasantries, Potter," said Severus, from the doorway. "Here is your potion, Lupin." Severus was holding a cup out to Remus.

Remus turned up his nose. "I could have taken it with me, but I guess." He took the cup and chugged it down with a shudder. "Thank you Severus," he said handing back the cup.

Sophia in the meantime had moved to open the door and the shop was beginning to fill.

Severus turned to the woman, "Mrs. Grayson? Lupin tells me that your son Evan is eight and weighs 42lbs? Is that correct?"

"Yes sir," replied Mrs. Grayson, clutching her purse convulsively.

Severus reached under the counter and pulled out a flask labeled Evan Grayson. "This dose is figured for your son's age and weight. It would be helpful if you monitored him for the next few days, note any side effects and owl either Miss Banner or myself, here so that I may make further refinements to his dosage next month. Please be aware that even with the potion your son must be confined."

"But I though he would be aware—?" said the thin woman.

"He may be more aware, Mrs. Grayson, but he will still be able to infect someone else and he will still be a cranky, little boy who may lash out," Severus said in a kind tone.

"Oh, I understand, of course."

Severus turned and set a bottle on the counter, this is a pain relief potion that will not cause a reaction with the Wolfsbane, you may give him a tablespoon of this every four hours tomorrow to help him recover and this is a muscle balm to relax sore muscles." A jar of the purple goop was set down next to the flask.

Mrs. Grayson paled, "I don't know that I have enough for all of that. Mr. Snape. Remus said 1 galleon, 3 knuts for the Wolfsbane."

"Mrs. Grayson, your total is 1 galleon, a child's dose is smaller."

Mrs. Grayson looked almost as if she would argue but in the end paid the galleon and thanked Snape.

Severus then looked at the boy Tanner. "Mr. Tanner?"

"Just Tanner, sir, no other name."

"I have your potion here, Remus said you are 14, and weigh 62lbs is that correct?" asked Severus again placing pain reliever and the muscle balm next to the flask.

"Yes sir, but I ain't a child and I don't need charity. I got a galleon 3, I don't need that other stuff," said Tanner defiantly.

Severus cast his most viscous glare at Tanner and spoke in his most deadly tones, "I do not give charity, Tanner. You are quite correct that you do not need the other items however they will aide your recovery. Remus tells me that you are on your own and do odd jobs to provide for yourself. I will need a boy to sweep up, stock shelves and run errands as my current one," he gestured to Harry, "will soon return to Hogwarts. The healthier you are the better you can work. Give me your galleon 3, take this and come see me next Tuesday about the job."

Tanner gave Severus a measuring stare then placed his money on the counter, opened the flask and drained it. He gagged once or twice then pocket the other items and walked out past the waiting men.

Severus gazed around and said, "Well, who's next."

Harry watched as Remus chatted with the men and women waiting while Severus and Sophia took in money and handed out the flasks. After the first rush it slowed down to trickle of two or three at a time. Most of the customers were polite and well mannered if shabbily dressed and were grateful for the chance to purchase the potion.

About 1 o'clock Neville came in with a crate. Waved at Harry and approached Severus who was leaning against the counter between customers.

"Professor, I've brought a sample of my processed ingredients," said Neville.

Remus looked on in surprise as Severus inclined his head and invited Neville into the back room for discussion. When he looked to Harry for explanation Harry just shrugged and grinned. Only a short time later Neville poked his head out from the backroom and called for Harry to come show him where things went.

"Well that's the end of that, I think its great that Severus bought your stuff Nev, that means you're in business," said Harry.

"It means, I'll have extra pocket money for school, you know Gran's awful tight with money. She seems to think I'll lose it or spend it all on sweets or something. Sometimes I swear she acts like she thinks I'm six years old," said Neville.

The bells over the door jangled and a voice called out, "Harry, lad are you in?"

Harry rushed out to the counter and found Mum from the diner with several boxed lunches in her hands.

"There you are, you didn't come an get you're lunch so I brought a little something down for you. Ah, you must be Professor Snape," she said with a happy smile.

Harry felt Severus behind him.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, at last, I own the little restaurant down the way. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you, Madam, that is most kind of you," said Severus.

"Oh, just call me Mum, everyone does," she sat the lunches down on the counter, and winked at Harry, "I must be getting back now, you boys enjoy your lunch."

Then she was gone as quickly as she'd come. Severus stared after her and then looked at Harry.

"How do you manage that, Potter? Get people to –to like you and cater to you like that?" asked Severus, mystified by the woman.

"I don't do anything," Harry started hotly.

"He's just Harry, Professor, it's just how he is, you already know that," interrupted Neville in a mild tone. "Did she bring any of that cake?"

That derailed any argument before it started and they opened the packages to find fried chicken, fruit salad, rolls and a chocolate cream pie.

Severus and Sophia had managed to make fifty-four doses of Wolfsbane; they sold the last of it at 2:30 and had to turn away 4 people in the last half hour. Though they were told there would be more available the next full moon. Wolfsbane could be prepared five days in advance they would have more time the next time. They'd had six who were not werewolves but that had come in to see the new shop and four had made purchases.

Remus left when Harry locked the door at 3. Neville was already gone and he sent an exhausted Severus home with orders to rest. He and Sophia cleared up and Harry counted the money and took it over to Gringotts to deposit. He thought it had been a very good day.

Revised 1/18/07


	30. There's No Place Like Home

Time to Live 31 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews

There's No Place Like Home

Harry rose early September 1, he'd spent the day before riding his motorcycle, making sure he had everything packed and clearing up some last details with Picklock.

He and Severus had a pleasant breakfast in Winky's kitchen and discussed the household details.

"Severus if the shop takes too much time, you should have Dobby find an elf that can help in the greenhouse. Oh, by the way I got this for you," said Harry pulling out a brown paper package.

Severus raised and eyebrow, "A present, really Potter, I hardly think,"

"Well that's your problem, Sev, it's not really a present but something I want you to have in case of emergency."

Severus's lip curled at the name but he opened the package. "What is this?"

"It's a magical mobile phone like mine which I've been assured will work at Hogwarts. So if you need to talk to me you can. Faster than an owl."

Harry showed him how to work it and gave him the instruction booklet.

As they rose from the table, Severus said, "So, will I be seeing you over the holidays or will you continue your habit of remaining at school?"

The question surprised Harry at the neutral tone and he wondered if it was because Severus wanted him to come or not.

"I be back during the holidays, but I may spend part of them elsewhere, if that's all right with you," he said.

Severus inclined his head. "That would be acceptable. Be sure to deliver those vials of Stomach Soother to Madam Pomfrey this evening. Do try to contain your rule breaking ways and stay out of trouble, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned, "Hey, trouble finds me, I don't go looking for it."

"That's what worries me," Severus said dryly and then turned and head for his lab without another word.

Harry had sent Hedwig ahead to the school and shrunk her cage so he apparated with his trunk straight to the apparition point on the platform. He dragged his trunk over to the train and into a compartment and then went back to the platform to look for his friends.

He saw Neville and snickered as his Grandmother spit on to a handkerchief and wiped at Neville's face while standing on tiptoes.

He saw Sophia and went over to her.

"Hey Sophia," he said.

"Hello Harry, I want you to meet my mother and my brother. This is Teddy's first year. Mum this is Harry Potter," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Banner," he said.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter, I can't tell you how happy you and your friend, Mr. Snape have made me, taking Sophia on. I worried about her working for that man Jigger, you know," said Mrs. Banner.

Harry nodded and turned to the boy, he was stocky with brown hair and eyes.

"How are you doing Teddy, excited?" asked Harry.

"It's Ted, Mr. Potter, sir," said the boy.

Harry grimaced and said, "Call me Harry, Ted. Want me to help you with your trunk?"

Ted's eyes widened and he nodded, said a hurried good bye to his mother and sister and grabbed on end of the trunk. Harry grabbed the other, nodded to the ladies and helped Ted onto the train, depositing him in a carriage with several other boys.

He found Hermione a few minutes later following Neville who had gotten away from his Gran by then and Harry led them to the compartment he'd staked out. Neville hung out the window and called to Luna as Harry settled back into his seat. They heard the warning whistle and Harry watched as Ron and Ginny raced onto the platform at the last minute.

Ron had barely dragged his trunk into their compartment before Hermione was dragging him out to the prefects meeting. Ginny made a comment about a boy and left too. Luna settled back with an upside down Quibbler and Harry grinned at Neville.

"Exploding snap?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Neville in an agreeable tone.

They played snap until Hermione and Ron returned Ron was all for joining in but Hermione glared and ask it they were still eleven.

"Luna how was your training?" asked Hermione turning to the blonde.

"It went very well, Hermione, I learned a lot. Daddy will file a request with the examination board to allow me to take the Divination OWL the end of the year," she said.

"You aren't taking Divination then?" asked Neville.

"Oh no, I'm taking Arithmancy, Runes and Muggle studies. Daddy and Pythia agreed that I should try for the OWL and then next year take Divination as an Independent Study and so that I may complete a NEWT. Not that I need it since I already have one verified prophecy."

"So did your dad tell Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

Luna shook her head, "No Harry, I told Daddy that you didn't trust Dumbledore and that I would rather he not know. So Daddy spoke to Professor Flitwick and they agreed not to tell the Headmaster at least for the time being. I would hate to find myself locked up and used for personal gain." She was staring intently at Harry.

Harry flushed slightly, "I never said that I don't trust the Headmaster."

"You don't have too, Harry, I have eyes," said Luna.

"Er, you don't think that Dumbledore would do that, do you?" asked Hermione.

Luna's eyes lost their focus and she replied airily, "Daddy says better safe than sorry. Don't you agree? I really don't want other people to know, they might think that I am strange." She turned back to her paper.

Hermione's brows furrowed and she looked at Harry. He just shrugged, "We should all just stay alert."

"It seems odd not to have Malfoy come bursting in, doesn't it?" asked Ron.

"Severus said Nott is the one we should watch this year. That he is rather vicious," said Harry.

"It's really odd hearing you call Snape by his first name, mate. Who do you think they'll get for Potions? Have you heard anything?" said Ron.

"No, Sprout came past the shop but if she told Severus who was replacing him, he didn't tell me. Doesn't really matter, as I'm not taking Potions," said Harry with a smirk.

"You know Harry, you should sign up for Independent Study and get Snape to tutor you on the holidays," said Hermione.

Ron looked horrified, "Why would he do that?"

"Honestly Ron, Harry wants to be an Auror, he really needs Potions for that. Yes he'll get some in the Basic Healing class but not everything. By signing up for Independent Study he could take the NEWT for Potion. Remember if you don't sign up you can't take the test if you change you're mind, but if you do you don't have to take the test."

Ron shook his head while Harry and Neville laughed.

"I thought I'd talk to McGonagall about it, actually, Hermione," said Harry. "I am also thinking about taking the Household Management course next year."

Ron's jaw dropped and he almost shouted, "Household Management? Are you bloody insane mate, that's a girls class!"

Hermione's mouth opened and Neville winced but Harry broke in before she could begin to berate Ron.

"Ron, let me ask you something, are you going to live at home until you get married?" asked Harry.

Ron blinked and Hermione got a look of satisfaction.

"What are you on about now Harry? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well if you move out of the Burrow before you are married, who is going to cook your food, clean your flat, and do your laundry?" asked Harry. As Ron started to sputter he continued, "Beside that, think about what you said, 'it's a girls class' now doesn't that mean there will be a lot more girls in the class than boys. Those classes have not only a mix of all the houses but of sixth and seventh years as well, right?"

Ron was nodding now but still very confused.

"So," Harry continued, "If you want to date a girl whose goal is to get married and take care of the house, what class would you look in. If you want to meet more girls than what are in Gryffindor common room where would you look? And to top it off, I've always heard that girls like guys who know how to take care of themselves, who occasionally make them a meal," his voice dropped to a dramatic whisper, "they think it's romantic."

Ron's eyes were wide and as he thought this over his grin widened, Hermione however looked outraged and only Luna, who was whispering in her ear, kept her from coming completely unglued. Neville was trying to stifle a giggle behind his hand and Harry just looked innocent. Ron looked thoughtful throughout the rest of the trip while Hermione kept shooting glances at Harry.

As the train pulled in to the station and they got ready to disembark, Hermione broke.

"Harry, you didn't really mean what you said to Ron did you? You wouldn't take the class to meet girls would you? You'd take it to learn how to take care of yourself, wouldn't you/" she asked in a low voice, as Ron stepped off the train.

"Of course not Hermione, I don't need to do that. If I want to meet girls I have them sending me their knickers in the mail all the time and I have house elves to take care of me," said Harry, winking at Neville and ducking out of the compartment.

Hermione stood there with her mouth open for a moment then bellowed, "Harry James Potter, how dare you."

Ron looked around, "What'd you do now, mate?"

Harry shrugged and made for the line carriages with a grin.

Harry stepped through the front doors of the castle only a few steps behind Hermione and Ron with Neville behind him. He stopped there for a moment. Tingles of magic washed over his skin, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening. He heard Hermione saying, 'Honestly, Ron!' and someone else further away, 'Creevey, I'm going to shove that camera,' and even further in the distance a cackling laugh with a shout of 'Peeves' over the muted rumbling of hundreds of students. He could smell the coming feast and the underlying odors of floor polish and musty old castle. A hand on his shoulder startled him for a moment.

"All right there, Harry?" asked Neville.

He grinned, "Yeah, I'm good, it's just good to be home. Come on we don't want to miss the feast."

Harry sat at the table next to Ron facing Hermione and Neville. The promise of a new year, a Voldemort free year stretched before him. He heard whispers across the room wondering where Snape was. He looked up at the head table, Dumbledore's gaze twinkling out over the room, Professor Flitwick almost bouncing in his seat, a new woman with iron gray hair and a hard gaze, her face pinched as if she smelled something bad, next to her an older man with messy white hair and a mustache. Harry snickered into his hand; Hermione catching him raised an eyebrow.

"New professor," he jerked his head, "Einstein." She turned to look; Dean who was sitting just down the table heard the comment also and laughed.

Ron leaned over to him, "So which one do you think hates you, Harry?"

"Ron, be nice," said Ginny.

The first years came in trailing McGonagall and Ted Banner waved to Harry.

"New recruit for your fan club?" asked Seamus, with a cheeky grin.

Harry ignored him to listen to the sorting hat, wondering what it might have to say this year.

_In the seeds of friendship_

_The Founders Four created me_

_To Sort you all in rows_

_In the garden that is Hogwarts_

_To flourish and to grow_

_And though the evil which threatened is now gone_

_The root remains and seeds its sown_

_Will soon begin to grow dissent, disharmony and woe_

_Now is the time to pull together, to grow strong and unite_

_Deny the seeds of evil, put your faces to the light_

_In Ravenclaw I sow the seeds all bright and shiny smart_

_In Slytherin ambition reigns and cunning sets them apart_

_In Gryffindor they value most a courageous heart_

_And Hufflepuff has all rest, happy to do their part_

_So step up here_

_And put me on _

_And I'll tell you where you belong_

Harry snorted to himself as McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the hat and lifted the parchment to begin the sorting.

"That wasn't bad, not nearly as ominous as last year," said Hermione.

"Well it wouldn't be would it? What with Voldemort gone and all," said Ron.

"It still is advising the school to unite, although I like the garden analogy," said Neville with a grin.

Harry just nodded and watched as the hat settled over Ted Banner's head. He wasn't surprised when it shouted Ravenclaw a few moments later.

"Do there seem to be more of the little buggers this year," asked Ron.

"I think there are, now that you mention it," said Hermione.

"Probably more people decided to let the children come because Voldemort is gone and Harry has been proven to be a light wizard," said Neville. "There have always been those who were afraid to let their children come to Hogwarts because they weren't sure about Harry."

Harry gaped at Neville. "What!" he sputtered.

Neville looked back, "Well Harry, everyone wanted to believe that you killed Voldemort the first time but there was no body, so there were theories that he either wasn't dead or that he had taken you over and would turn you dark and kill everyone around you." He shrugged, "I always thought the idea was daft, but a lot of neutrals wouldn't let their children come to Hogwarts because their children getting close to you could put them in a position of having to come off the fence in one way or another."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, "Did you know?" Hermione shook her head and Ron just shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal now," said Ron.

Harry blew out his breath in irritation. "Could we talk some more about this later, Nev?" he asked.

Neville just nodded and they turned to the feast having missed the end of the sorting.

As most of the table polished off the last of the desserts Dumbledore stood.

"I like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts, there have been some staff changes. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Ruth Baxter, Professor Baxter is a retired Auror, was an instructor in the Auror academy for many years and has been teaching DADA at the Institute for Magic in Bolivia, for the last few years."

The pinched face woman nodded.

Our new Potions Professor is Albert Timmons whose background is in the healing arts. Mister Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be practiced in the halls and the list of banned items can be found in his office. I'm sure he would be delighted to show it to you. The forbidden forest is, as its name implies, strictly off limits. Now prefects please escort your student to their houses. Good night."

Everyone began to move; the fifth year prefects began to herd the first years and Harry, Ron and Neville hung back for a moment to escape the press of students. McGonagall approached them and handed Harry a folded parchment

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you tomorrow after classes. If you have I moment, I need to speak with you now," she said.

"Of course, Professor," said Harry. He gestured for the others to go on without him and turned to follow McGonagall to her office with a sigh.

"First of all, Mr. Potter I would like to return this," she said bringing his Firebolt out from behind the desk. "Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch and myself have thoroughly checked it for damage or hexes. It appears to be fine."

"Thanks, Professor, I'm really glad to have it back," said Harry, lightly caressing the broom.

"Yes, well, it should never have been taken from you. I expect you will need it for this," and with a smile she handed him the captains badge.

"But Professor, I have a contract with the English National Team, can I still play? And shouldn't Katie be Captain, this year?"

"Miss Bell declined the captaincy, stating she would rather enjoy playing instead, I also checked the rules, until you participate in a professional game you are eligible to play for a school team. The English Nationals first game is two weeks after the last Gryffindor game. I would suggest training a replacement for next year, now."

"Of course, this is brilliant Professor, I wasn't sure you'd let me back on the team."

She sighed, "Now I know that you wrote that you no longer wished to be an Auror and for me not to worry about getting you into potions, but as Professor Snape is no longer teaching I thought I should ask if you'd like to take the class? Professor Timmons has relaxed the standards and I believe he will be an excellent teacher."

"No, thank you Professor, I thought I might sign up for Independent study though. I think my schedule will be pretty full as it is. Assuming of course I got the electives I wanted?" he asked.

She pulled a parchment toward her. "You wrote that you wanted Basic Healing, Elementary Runes, Introductory Accounting and Estate Management, leading to Warding and Spellcrafting in Seventh year. The Headmaster has mentioned the he is willing to tutor you in Occlumency and Politics-"

"He what? Professor my relations with the Headmaster are not the best right now. I don't think that I would like to take any classes with him. He wrote me over the summer that he would stop trying to run my life but yet he continues to try to interfere," Harry fumed.

She raised an eyebrow. "You are not required to accept the Headmaster's offer, Mr. Potter. I would advise against it if you were to ask my opinion. Don't think I haven't noticed his treatment of Severus.

"I've been informed that you are emancipated?" she asked. Harry nodded, surprised by the change of subject. "Then you realize that you are not required to stay on the school grounds when not in class. You are not restricted from Hogsmeade and your Quidditch practices with the National Team will require you to leave the school on a regular basis. However I would appreciate it if you would let me know when you are leaving. When you are on school grounds you are still to follow the curfew rules but as a sixth year you have an extra hour each night."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll get you a copy of my training schedule and inform you whenever I need to leave for anything else," he promised.

"Very well, I'll inform the Headmaster that you have declined his offer. You may go now, oh, the password is victory." She smiled at him.

He nodded and left the office to make his way to Gryffindor. He still had some potions to deliver to the infirmary. If he hurried he could make it before curfew. It seemed that his Head of House was on his side in the on going power struggle between the headmaster and himself. 'Politics!' he thought.

He hurried through the common room with an absent-minded wave to Hermione and up to the dorm. Dropped off the broom and collected the small crate for Pomfrey from his trunk and hurried back down.

"Harry it's almost curfew where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I need to run these potions to Pomfrey. I won't be long," he said.

When he entered the infirmary, he was surprised that there were three students already sitting on beds. Pomfrey hurried over to him.

"What have you done now, Mr. Potter?" she asked with no small amount of exasperation.

"Er, nothing, I'm fine, I just have some stuff from Snape here." He set the crate down on a small table just outside her office. She opened the top of the box and sighed with relief.

"Oh, very good," she said. Then she pulled three vials out and strode over to the waiting students. One vial to each and watched them drink, then shoo'd them back to their dorms.

"I'm very happy to see that, Potter, Severus makes the best Stomach Soother. There are always some who overeat during the feast or who eat too many sweets on the train. I was afraid I'd have to give the awful stuff I brewed myself."

He grinned at her. "He made this yesterday, I would have been down sooner but Professor McGonagall wanted to chat with me right after the feast. Oh, I have this for you to try out. It's something Snape made for his own use."

He pulled out two jars of the purple muscle balm and a sheaf of written instructions.

"Hmm, I always like anything he makes for his own use."

Uhm, Madam Pomfrey, Snape said, well, he led me to believe that you sometimes have trouble making ends meet here in the infirmary and well, I just wanted to know if a donation would help?" asked Harry, hesitantly.

Pomfrey looked startled for a moment and then smiled and patted Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for the offer but I believe I have matters under control for the moment. Now that we have Professor Timmons here it has eased the strain considerably and of course Severus was a big help after I let him know there was a problem. Which we wouldn't have had if the Headmaster hadn't waited so long to hire Timmons, ah well I will be sure to let you know if I need additional support later in the year.

"Oh, my you've missed curfew, let me write you a pass."

She scurried around for a moment and then Harry found himself, pass in hand, summarily ejected from the infirmary. Chuckling he made his way back toward the tower. Even though he had the pass he pretended he was sneaking through the halls.

As he ducked into the Gryffindor common room he laughed at himself, it truly was good to be home.

Revised 1/18/07


	31. Time to Learn

Here is a small excerpt of the first chapter of Time to Learn the sequel to Time to Live.

Please see my profile for the new story.

Time to Learn is a WIP and updates will be slow and infrequent.

Harry had half an hour between the end of class and dinner, so he decided to get it over with and headed toward the Headmaster's office, fishing the scrap of parchment out of his pocket. He offered the password to the gargoyle and headed up the stairs with his stomach clenching.

"Come in, Harry, my boy," called out Dumbledore as he reached the top of the stair. "Please have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster. You wanted to see me?" said Harry, taking a chair in front of the desk.

"Yes, Harry. I think perhaps I owe you an apology. I fear that I allowed my concern for you to cloud my judgment. Professor McGonagall has informed me that you declined my offer of tutoring. I do assure you, Harry, that I only have your welfare in mind. I had thought of offering you an Apprenticeship. I'm sure that there is much I could teach you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Harry avoided direct eye contact with the old man.

"An Apprenticeship?" Harry said incredulously, "Do you honestly think that I would willingly place myself under your control? No, Headmaster, I need no training from you. I have more than enough money to buy tutors if I want them, I am an adult with my own home, my own money, my own income, and I even have a job. I could leave here today and take the N.E.W.T.'s independently if I wanted. I am here because I want to be, to spend time with my friends, and to have the life and freedom I earned when I killed Voldemort."

The smile faded from Dumbledore's face as Harry spoke and he said, "Harry, you may be a legal adult, but you are still a child with much to learn. You need to be taught politics and the ways of the Wizarding World. You could be a force for growth and change, with the right instruction."

Harry snorted and said, "With you as my puppet master, you mean. You must think I'm stupid to believe I'd ever trust you."

"Harry, you need training. You only killed Voldemort by accident—" He broke off in shock as Harry stood, green eyes blazing behind his glasses, the windows, furniture and ornaments rattling with the sheer untamed power rolling off of him.

"Accident? Do you really think so? That _Voldemort_ could be killed by accident?" he said coldly.

"Harry, my boy, you must calm down and get control," said Dumbledore softly in a soothing voice, eyeing Harry carefully and moving his hand toward his wand.

A cold smile spread across Harry's face, "I am calm and I am certainly in control." The rattle decreased to a small thrumming and then increased again in a pointed display of control, causing several trinkets to fall from the desk and shelves. It then ceased altogether, though Dumbledore could still feel the magic pouring off Harry in waves. Then that ceased too. Only Harry's eyes continued to glow, and this time they met Dumbledore's. The Headmaster exulted and struck with his Legilimency, only to be violently rebuffed.

"I'll thank you to stay out of my mind, Headmaster. Are we finished?" said Harry with the same cold smile.

"You may go, Mr. Potter," said the Headmaster in a defeated voice.

Harry nodded and turned for the door he paused there and spoke over his shoulder, "I noticed that although you said you owed me an apology, you didn't actually apologize," and then he continued out the door and down the stairs.


End file.
